


【棋魂亮光】再见初恋（下部）

by Love_of_Sakura



Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 107,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 《和风组曲》三部曲第二部全篇藤崎明视角，见证亮光跨越半个世纪、超越时间与生死的爱情
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru&Fujisaki Akari, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701154
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1-4节

**Author's Note:**

> “再见”有“离别”和“重逢”两重含义，而塔矢亮和藤崎明的初恋都是进藤光  
> 《再见初恋》上部为“离别篇”，下部为“重逢篇”，标题就是最大的剧透

《再见初恋》下部：重逢篇

当你老了  
叶芝（作） 飞白（译）

当你老了，白发苍苍，睡意朦胧，  
在炉前打盹，请取下这本诗篇，  
慢慢吟诵，梦见你当年的双眼  
那柔美的光芒与青幽的晕影；

多少人曾爱过你的美丽，  
爱过你欢乐而迷人的青春，  
假意或者真情，  
唯独一人爱你朝圣者的灵魂，  
爱你衰老的脸上痛苦的皱纹；

当你佝偻着，在灼热的炉栅边，  
你将轻轻诉说，带着一丝伤感：  
逝去的爱，如今已步上高山，  
在密密星群里埋藏着它的赧颜。

1

收到进藤光葬礼请柬的那一天起，藤崎明的天空便只剩下一种颜色——沉重粘稠的灰，再无生机、再无活力、也再无生命的气息。  
如果丈夫威廉的逝世，带走了藤崎身为一名“女人”所有的纤细柔情，那么进藤光的离去，则带走了她作为一个“人”所有的希望与快乐。  
藤崎早已不是当年那个脆弱敏感的少女，再也不会披头散发哀嚎哭泣。因为所有泪水都是为了排解积压心底的伤痛，都是为了在尽情哭泣后重新启航。而已近垂暮的她在进藤死后拒绝流泪，也就是拒绝重享尘世的一切欢乐，就是选择在孤独的回忆中度过余生。  
而当藤崎谢绝儿女陪同前往的好意，一个人登上飞往东京的飞机时，也终于可以坦然面对心底从来不愿承认的事实——  
即使被迫客居异乡半个世纪，她的心却从未离开那个樱花盛开、水雾环绕的岛国。讽刺的是，她有生之年得以重返故土，却是因为对一生挚爱“此生再不相见”的承诺，随着对方的离世自动失效。  
丈夫故去后的那段时间，万念俱灰的藤崎曾一度停止关注外界新闻。而坐在飞往日本的飞机上，她才通过网络和录像，了解到进藤去世的真相。  
原来两年前的初夏，棋坛双子星突然取消每年在罗马举行的“新婚纪念”，就是因为进藤在体检中查出肝癌。  
藤崎是进藤的青梅竹马，自然知道肝脏不好一直是进藤家男人的老毛病。平八爷爷当年就因肝癌去世，好在从确诊到离世不过短短数月，老人死前并未遭受多少折磨。进藤正夫退休后肝脏动过一次大手术，术后靠各种滋补品维持健康，尽管长期体质不佳，最后十几年还算过得马马虎虎。  
相比爷爷和爸爸大小毛病不断，进藤光一辈子都活蹦乱跳身体健康，退休后的体检也是顺顺当当一遍过关。所以亲友们谁都没料到，当进藤突然开始食欲不振时，他的肝癌已经进入了中期。  
确诊后的进藤，当即被塔矢从乡下老宅送回东京治疗。可尽管塔矢亮和养子佐为聘请了国内外顶级的癌症专家，动用化疗、放疗、甚至中医等一切手段救治进藤，进藤的病况还是持续恶化，一年后就步入了肝癌晚期。  
进藤生命中最后那段日子，塔矢恳求医生停止了对爱人体质损耗极大的放疗和化疗，带着进藤回到塔矢家多年好友——森田医生开办的私人疗养院。几个星期后的深夜，以耀眼才华照亮棋坛达半个世纪、性格如天使般温暖明亮、被无数人当作信仰崇拜的进藤本因坊，就在这家小小的私人疗养院悄然去世了。  
除了进藤光一辈子的伴侣塔矢亮，没有人得以目睹他临终时的情景。当值班护士深夜查房时，所有人深爱的金色天使，已在塔矢怀里停止了呼吸。  
藤崎根本不敢想象，塔矢夜深人静时抱着垂死的进藤，看着爱人的呼吸一点点低弱、听着他的脉搏渐渐停止，会是何种撕心裂肺的情景。她不知道塔矢如何能独自承受这一切，如何能在进藤死后独活哪怕一分一秒，又如何能以最平静克制的笔触，在无数封葬礼请柬中，一遍遍亲手写下爱人的死讯。  
藤崎年轻时曾畏惧过塔矢，憎恶过塔矢。但经过半个世纪时光冲刷，当所有恩怨情仇都随风而逝，藤崎却害怕亲眼目睹，那个强悍冷酷的情敌崩溃的光景——  
因为进藤光是塔矢亮和藤崎明共同的初恋，是他们两人永远的挚爱，进藤的离去，让塔矢成了藤崎灵魂的镜子，能够照出她对所有人隐藏至今的、生命最深处的破碎与绝望。

2

好在藤崎最怕看到的光景，并未真的出现在她眼前。由于遭遇风暴阻隔，藤崎搭乘的飞机在柏林被迫滞留一天一夜，降落东京成田机场时已是葬礼当天。藤崎没有时间拜访塔矢家的乡间老宅，当年近七旬的她拖着衰老的身子，强撑着最后一丝力气，乘坐长途车赶到因岛秀策故居时，正好赶上进藤葬礼开始。  
然后她在入场口，遇到了半个世纪未见、一身深黑丧服的塔矢亮。  
“多年不见，藤崎女士。谢谢你不远万里，赶来参加进藤的葬礼。”  
塔矢温和地一笑，微微颔首，向藤崎表示感谢。  
短短一句寒暄，唤醒了藤崎尘封心底的回忆。藤崎不知塔矢是否记得，两人最后一次对峙时，塔矢曾对她露出优雅而残忍的微笑，高高在上地抛给她一句“藤崎小姐，永不相见”的临别赠语。可眼前这个平和友善的男人，似乎对藤崎瞬间复杂的神情毫不介意，以武士世家最恭敬的待客礼仪向她致敬，然后邀请她一起入场。  
藤崎略微僵硬地躬身回礼，一言不发地随塔矢走入摆放进藤骨灰的寺庙正厅。她一边走，一边沉默地打量身旁的男人。  
岁月的确对所有人都同样公正，也同样残忍。半个世纪的风霜雨雪，摧毁了棋坛贵公子当年光华四射的美貌。塔矢剪短的头发已经全白，苍老的脸上皱纹密布，当年英挺的身姿，如今竟消瘦得撑不起黑色的丧服。  
但就如塔矢一眼认出了年近七旬的藤崎，藤崎也一眼认出了垂垂老矣的塔矢。因为，虽然塔矢的姿容和身形早已残破不堪，但他看人的眼神、说话的语气、行走站立的姿态，都和当年那个贵族武士毫无二致。而岁月的磨砺和淬炼，又让这个男人敛去了出鞘长剑的寒冷锋芒，散发出苍茫夜色般深邃而平和的气场。  
或许塔矢亮永远都是塔矢亮，无论时光飞逝岁月侵蚀，无论遭遇何种灭顶的打击，他天生的王者气质都不会有分毫改变。  
藤崎曾经想过，如果塔矢是天生的王，那么进藤就是他不惜以鲜血与生命守护的、唯一的领土。但一旦丧失唯一的领土，一旦被流放到黑暗的荒原中，这位孤独而衰老的王，如何能承受永生永世在黑暗中游荡的痛苦？  
塔矢坚强平和的外表，突然令藤崎一阵心痛——塔矢是她见过的最坦率直白，也最善于伪装的男人。而唯一的挚爱死后，或许再也没有人能走进这个男人晦暗的灵魂，欣赏他所有的坚强，包容他所有的脆弱了。

宾客依次到场后，进藤的葬礼在正午时分准时举行。  
由于生前在本因坊之位上的杰出表现，进藤四十岁那年获得了“本因坊秀光”的称号，而他死后的葬礼，也完全按历代本因坊下葬的传统举行。焚香、诵经、骨灰入土、众人参拜。  
整套仪式盛大而隆重，进藤生前弟子全数到场，排成一列在老师遗照前鞠躬，表达对进藤的缅怀和对本因坊门下的忠诚。进藤仍然健在的亲友也位列宾客席中，他们依次在墓碑前献花致辞，感谢进藤为日本围棋复兴做出的贡献。  
半个世纪过去，当年棋坛双子星的婚礼伴郎，如今只剩下和谷伊角二人。塔矢的师兄绪方和芦原早在几年前过世，高永夏于进藤病重期间多次来日本探望，不料某次返回韩国途中在飞机上突发心梗，竟先于进藤离开人世。洪秀英、牙木、社青春三人久病在床无力出席葬礼，只能托付儿女送来花圈和慰问信。  
当伊角和谷两位老人互相搀扶着在后排落座，发现身旁竟是进藤的青梅竹马时，先是震惊得面色大变，尴尬了好久，才向藤崎点头问候。好在看淡人情世故的藤崎早已不以为意，一边微笑回礼，一边向进藤的生前好友低声寒暄。  
整场葬礼由进藤光的养子，三星杯春兰杯双料冠军，手握棋圣本因坊等多个头衔的日本棋坛第一人进藤佐为主持。  
然而，虽然继承了养父的姓氏和秀策的棋风，佐为年少时真正的老师，却是几十年前故去的塔矢行洋。加上不惑之年摘得第五个头衔的的塔矢亮，佐为实际上是棋坛豪门塔矢家族的第三代五冠王。  
通过网络和报纸，藤崎对佐为的惊才绝艳早已耳熟能详，而亲眼相见时真正让她震惊的，却是这个男人的相貌和气质。  
已过中年的佐为完全看不出实际年龄，光滑如缎的长发，端丽如画的五官，宛若身批月白狩衣、轻摇紫穗宫扇、从珠翠屏风中缓步走出的的平安皇族。  
但和紫式部笔下笑靥迷人倾倒众生的源氏公子相反，佐为全身上下不怒自威的王者气质，狭长凤目中流淌的凌烈寒光，却让藤崎想起他的另一位养父塔矢亮。而佐为也和年轻时的塔矢亮一样，优雅高贵的谈吐背后，隐藏着所有人都无法打碎的坚冰和高墙。  
——或许塔矢家的男人全是冰封火山，唯有面对唯一的挚爱时，才会爆发出心底的激情吧。  
藤崎摇头微笑着，努力淡忘对佐为奇怪的第一印象，但再遇塔矢时隐约的迷惑和不安，却随着仪式的进行越来越重。  
据说进藤死前没来得及留下任何遗嘱，遗体火化和安葬都由养子佐为一手操办。佐为经日本棋院和因岛政府同意，将养父的骨灰埋在了秀策故居旁的墓地中。  
进藤生前对秀策的执着已是公开的秘密，佐为这个决定本来无可厚非，但介于塔矢退役前只获得过一次本因坊头衔，这意味着他死后，根本不可能和进藤合葬在一块墓地。  
藤崎蓦然一惊——佐为这种做法，竟像有意拆散塔矢和进藤，而身为进藤终身伴侣的塔矢，又怎能同意佐为荒谬至极的决定？

3

藤崎不禁向祭坛前望去，塔矢和佐为这对父子整场葬礼没说一句话。塔矢衰老憔悴的身形淹没在阴暗的角落里，黑暗如渊的目光凝望着进藤的遗照，整个人仿佛已化作一缕黯淡的幽魂，只因对进藤的执念不愿消散。  
佐为则在门下弟子的簇拥中，宛若光华绚烂的守护者般坐在进藤遗像旁，嘴角噙着一丝冷酷的讥笑，高高在上欣赏着养父孤独的身影。  
藤崎只觉得一股寒意从心底升起，伊角叹息一声，轻声对藤崎解释说：  
“藤崎女士也发觉进藤光的下葬地点有多荒唐了吗？可荒唐归荒唐，我们谁都无权质疑佐为先生的决定。  
因为根据日本的领养和继承法，佐为是这世上和进藤关系最近的人，而塔矢虽曾和进藤在荷兰领证结婚，但由于日本至今都不承认同性婚姻，进藤生前固然可以自由选择和塔矢在一起，可他一旦去世，塔矢就彻底沦为和他毫无关系的路人。而根据日本法律，进藤光留下的一切——包括他的遗体——都只能由养子佐为全权处置。”  
“可，可是……虽然日本法律这么落后，但佐为先生怎么能不考虑塔矢的心情，他怎么能——”  
藤崎已经顾不上礼节了，将心底的疑惑和盘托出。  
“藤崎女士算是说到问题核心了。”  
和谷也加入了她和伊角的对话，他望着坐在进藤遗照前接受众人问候的棋坛霸主，冷冷地嘲讽道：  
“不让塔矢死后和进藤合葬，只是佐为蓄谋已久的开始。现任五冠王对养父塔矢亮的羞辱、折磨、和报复，将从进藤光的葬礼正式开演，最后在弑父的高潮中落下帷幕！！”  
弑父？？！！你们究竟在说什么，难道佐为要对塔矢亮——  
藤崎的心随着和谷的话跌倒了深渊，而直到这时，她才真正发现这场葬礼有多阴森可怖。出席的宾客分成了壁垒森严、不共戴天的两个阵营。  
不，说是两个阵营其实并不准确，因为棋坛霸主佐为身后是本因坊门下全体弟子，是进藤生前和佐为本人的所有门生故友，他们人多势众声势浩大，乌压压一片占据了整个葬礼现场。  
而陪在退役的塔矢前名人身旁的，只有一位腿脚不便的老医生和一位娇弱瘦小的少女。少女头披黑纱、花容惨淡，双手搀扶着塔矢衰弱的身子。老医生神色憔悴双手颤抖，似乎漫长的葬礼，已让他疲惫到快要晕倒。  
藤崎盯着那三人看了好久，才认出那位医生是塔矢家的多年好友、也是进藤病重时的主治医生森田淳。而搀扶着塔矢的少女，应该就是报上提到的佐为的女儿、进藤的孙女——进藤凌子了。  
不！即使佐为真想对付塔矢，塔矢身旁的盟友，难道只有一个衰弱老者和柔弱少女吗？  
仿佛为了印证藤崎呼之欲出的恐惧，最后一位门生在进藤遗像前鞠躬致敬后，佐为微笑着站起来，穿过人群向塔矢走去。众人一边向佐为颔首致敬，一边恭顺地为他让道，流水般在佐为身后聚拢，形成一个庞大的阵营。  
当佐为在塔矢面前停下时，他带领的无数门生，仿佛在对衰老的退役名人进行一场残酷的审判。

“塔矢先生早就准备好给我父亲的悼词了吧？而且以你对他的‘深情’，肯定反反复复写了很多遍啊。”  
佐为眯起眼睛，居高临下地审视着塔矢：  
“可惜你现在对进藤光只是个什么关系都没有的路人。而作为进藤光唯一的继承人，我是绝不会允许一个路人在父亲墓前宣读悼词的。”  
塔矢平静地承受着佐为的羞辱，片刻之后，淡然一笑：  
“亲爱的儿子，谢谢你如此了解我。给进藤的信我的确反反复复修改了很多遍，但那是我只想对进藤一个人说的话，一开始就没打算在外人面前宣读。所以，即使你是进藤的养子，也无权倾听我对你父亲的忏悔。”  
全场死寂。  
看着这对父子刺刀见红的对峙，藤崎的呼吸都要停止了。佐为阴郁的眼神恨不得能将塔矢千刀万剐，过了几秒，他突然狂笑起来，绝美的笑颜散发出令人毛骨悚然的寒意。佐为从上衣口袋里掏出一枚东西，狠狠摔在塔矢脚边：  
“好啊，如你所愿，塔矢亮先生！你那些虚伪无用的忏悔，就留给我父亲一个人听吧！但我绝不允许你这个罪人玷污父亲的骨灰，绝不允许父亲带着你留下的东西入土安葬！！”

4

人群爆发出阵阵骚动，塔矢脸色骤变，想要捡起佐为摔在地上的东西，却在弯腰的瞬间捂住腹部，冷汗淋漓跪倒在地。  
“爷爷！！塔矢爷爷！！——”  
进藤凌子声嘶力竭地哭喊着，扑上去抱住疼得浑身发抖的塔矢，森田医生艰难地弯下腰，拾起地上的东西交给塔矢。塔矢小心翼翼接过森田递来的东西，温柔而悲伤地注视着掌心，深沉的目光如同爱抚着此生挚爱。  
藤崎费了好大力气，才看清塔矢捧在手心的究竟是什么——  
原来那是几十年前各大报纸介绍双子星婚礼的大幅彩照中，进藤戴在无名指上的白钻指环，这枚指环和还在塔矢左手上的黑钻指环，正好配成两人的婚礼对戒。

看到这一幕藤崎再也无法忍耐，猛然起身，冲着身旁的两名棋士含泪怒斥道：  
“和谷先生，伊角先生，你们两不是进藤生前最好的朋友吗？你们怎么能什么也不说、什么也不做，就这样冷眼旁观进藤最爱的人遭受羞辱？？！！”  
和谷刚想张口辩解，伊角却握住他的肩膀，摇摇头，沉痛地回答藤崎：  
“藤崎女士，您曾是塔矢最大的情敌，被他害得两度远走异国，半生无法返乡。但您今天目睹他的遭遇，却愿意为昔日情敌仗义执言，说真的，您的善良让和谷和我非常感动。但就如您所看到的，正因和谷和我是进藤生前最好的朋友，我们能够同情和理解塔矢，却永远无法释怀他的所作所为。  
事实上，直到现在，我们都不知道自己应该仁慈地宽恕塔矢，还是应该像佐为一样冷酷地审判他。”

“宽恕？！审判？！等等伊角先生，您这是什么意思——”  
但藤崎还没来得及追问，伊角就像再也不忍目睹塔矢家父子反目的惨剧，拉着和谷匆匆退场了。  
进藤的葬礼终于结束，佐为欣赏了一会儿还跪在地上的老人，冷笑一声转身离开。本因坊门下的弟子故友随着佐为一起退场，所有人都对跪在地上的前名人熟视无睹，更别提给予一句安慰或问候。  
当藤崎走到塔矢面前，塔矢抬起冷汗涔涔的脸，对她虚弱地一笑：  
“失礼了，藤崎女士。是我待客不周，竟让您看到这么狼狈的一幕。”  
然后对身旁的少女轻声命令道：  
“凌子，扶我起来。”  
“可塔矢爷爷你的身体——”  
少女泪眼婆娑地恳求着。  
“森田先生你还愣着干什么！！”  
塔矢突然声色俱厉地转向老医生：  
“凌子那丫头年纪小不懂事，你这么 大把岁数了，难道也跟着她一起犯傻吗？！”  
森田医生被塔矢训得慌了神，匆匆从上衣口袋里掏出几粒药丸给他喂下。藤崎瞥到森田手中的药瓶心头一惊——  
塔矢家有遗传的心脏病史已不是秘密，但森田给塔矢喂下的并非抑制心梗的硝化甘油，而是缓解剧痛的高纯度吗啡。她原以为塔矢刚才被刺激得心脏病发作，但他跪倒在地捂住的却是腹部。看来围绕在塔矢周围的秘密，远比藤崎想象得复杂得多。  
待塔矢惨白的脸色稍微缓和，森田和凌子这一老一小搀扶着他走到进藤墓前。塔矢在进藤遗像前跪下，虔诚地磕头祈祷，捧起墓前的一小撮黄土，和进藤生前佩戴的白钻婚戒一起，放入胸前的银色吊坠。  
当塔矢打开吊坠，藤崎才发现里面装着进藤的头发，那缕金发混合着几丝灰白，明显属于老年的进藤光，甚至可能是进藤死后，塔矢从他遗体上剪下来的。  
最后塔矢合上吊坠，拿出衣袖里的信，点燃，烧掉。灼热的火苗嘶嘶翻卷着，吞噬了塔矢对进藤最后的话语。  
望着洁白的纸张一点点化为灰烬，塔矢露出一丝浅笑，俯下身，在进藤的遗照上落下温柔至极的一吻，然后将额头轻轻贴上进藤的墓碑，双目微阖，口中念念有词。  
塔矢的声音低沉而轻柔，但站在这么近的距离，藤崎还是隐约听到了他在说什么。隐忍已久的泪水终于夺眶而出，就在藤崎颤抖转身的瞬间，她听到塔矢对进藤轻声说——  
即使全世界都判我死罪，也无法熄灭我对你的爱。  
我的阿光…..来自你一人的宽恕，就是我的全部救赎。


	2. 5-10节

5

进藤葬礼后塔矢卧床修养了很久，而藤崎明接到他到家中做客的邀请，已是三周以后的事了。  
塔矢在电话中说凌子很盼望藤崎来访，而自己也有份珍贵的礼物，必须亲自交到藤崎手中。  
然而这两个理由，在藤崎听来都十足古怪。她和凌子先前没有任何交集，只在进藤葬礼上寒暄过短短几句。而以藤崎衰弱的脑力也无法明白——和她对峙多年的情敌塔矢，怎会特意准备送给自己的礼物。  
藤崎到达塔矢家时已近黄昏时分。低垂的夕阳，为老宅外的树林染上了层层金辉。清雅的传统庭院，幽深的木质回廊，由一扇扇纸门隔开的宽敞和室——  
明子夫人七十年前带到塔矢家的新婚嫁妆，曾是寂寞的小塔矢童年时代唯一的乐园，曾是被公众抛弃的进藤在全日本最后的庇护所，而这对爱侣从棋坛隐退后，又为他们提供了一处远离尘世喧嚣的世外桃源。  
塔矢和进藤在这里享受了近二十年清静甜蜜的退休生活，直到不久前进藤病重离世，老宅才再次剩下塔矢一人。

“这株樱树是母亲为纪念我出生亲手种下的。进藤十六岁那年第一次登门拜访，就嚷嚷这是他见过的最美的樱花。”  
塔矢带着藤崎穿过庭院，在中心那株繁茂的樱树下停住脚步：  
“进藤那家伙，平时活泼开朗到没心没肺，那天却孤零零地蹲在樱树下，望着飘零的花瓣发呆。我问什么进藤都不肯说，最后他肚子饿得咕咕叫，才被母亲用蛋糕哄走，可一双眼睛揉得红红的，像背着我偷偷哭过一场似的。”  
“进藤说不定在缅怀什么故人呢。而且那位故人，也如这株樱花般凄美动人啊。”  
藤崎打趣地说，她相信经过这么多年，塔矢已不会介意昔日情敌的调侃。  
“是啊，我当时也这么猜测。可惜年少轻狂意气用事，心里早就打翻了醋坛，嘴上却打死也不肯承认。”  
塔矢轻笑点头，继续回忆说：  
“为了报复进藤眼里看着我，心里却想着别人，我粗暴地抓着他的胳膊，生拉硬拽把他拖回卧室，强逼他一盘盘陪我下棋。直到进藤累得趴在榻榻米上打起小呼噜，我才把他抱到床铺上，为他盖好被子……  
那天晚上我侧卧在进藤身旁，就那么呆呆地看着他、看着他，整整一夜都舍不得阖眼……想要伸手抚摸他金色的刘海，想要凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，却始终没有踏过那条界限的勇气……”

塔矢的声音渐渐低沉下去，闪烁的眸光，仿佛沉浸在甜蜜而忧伤的回忆中。  
藤崎静静凝望着夕阳余辉下的塔矢，这位驰骋棋坛半个世纪的王者，这个已近暮年的男人，缅怀初恋时的神情，却纯真青涩得宛若少年。  
塔矢十五岁就明白对进藤的心意，却苦苦压抑五年才得到表白的机会，这条漫长的暗恋心路，远比正常的恋爱痛苦难熬得多。何况后来塔矢又遭遇那么多情敌挑战，再加上他过于强势执着的个性，即使得到进藤终生相伴，塔矢的内心世界，也绝不可能完全幸福无忧吧。  
想要岔开这个沉重的话题，藤崎抚摸着樱树粗糙的树干，接着刚才的话题问道：  
“我还是对这株樱树感兴趣呢。塔矢先生是从什么时候开始，不再把‘她’当做情敌了呢？”  
“呵呵，这个问题真是问得机智。”   
塔矢一愣，眼神突然变得幽深：  
“自从进藤亲口告诉我他最大的秘密，我就慢慢学会了放下嫉妒…..可我真正得以释怀，却是因为进藤新婚前夕对我说——他希望百年之后，与我合葬在这株樱树下……”

塔矢所说的礼物，就藏在卧室书柜的底层抽屉里。塔矢本想自己动手翻找，但介于他一弯腰腹部就疼痛难忍，最后只好略带歉意地，请藤崎自己从书柜中找出礼物。  
而当藤崎跟随塔矢，走进他和进藤的卧室时，瞬间产生了时光倒流的错觉。  
模仿围棋双色、以纯白和乌黑为主色调的家具，庭院拉门边艳丽奔放的热带花卉，旋转沙发上印着NO-GO字样的五彩抱枕，再加上墙上歪歪扭扭签着“进藤光”几个大字的纸扇，和《塔矢行洋定石集》插在一起的少年JUMP。  
除了从高层公寓换到日式老宅，塔矢和进藤的房间，竟和半个世纪前藤崎见过的毫无二致。  
更让她震惊的，这间卧室里所有生活用品永远金绿相配、成双成对，就连并排摆放的褥子上，也整整齐齐铺好了两床枕头和被子。就好象…..进藤从没离开过这个家，而直到今天，他还每晚和塔矢一起睡在这件卧室。  
“进藤那家伙，头发都白了还像个爱胡闹的孩子。他的口头禅是年纪越大，就越要让家里充满青春活力。”  
误解了藤崎震惊的眼神，塔矢温和地解释说：  
“我骂进藤为老不尊，他为了报复我就把漫画和棋谱胡插一气，然后一边趴在床上喝可乐，一边坏笑着欣赏我气喘吁吁地收拾书柜。啊，辛苦藤崎女士了，您慢慢找，底层那格抽屉又被进藤偷偷塞进一堆漫画，这次等他回来，我非得好好教训他不可……”  
藤崎翻找抽屉的手猛然停下，抬起头，望着浑然不知自己刚说了什么惊人之语的塔矢，藤崎吃力地眨眨眼，摇了摇手中那本大信封：  
“谢谢塔矢先生。你要送我的礼物，就是这个吧。”

6

两人回到客厅后，望着案几上成堆的空白明信片，藤崎心中一片茫然。那些明信片从欧洲各地的邮局买来，照片上印着这些城市的地标建筑——  
柏林勃兰登堡、维也纳金色大厅、巴黎艾菲尔铁塔、罗马大斗兽场…..但出现最多的，还是伦敦的大本钟和白金汉宫。明信片背面没有写一个字，当地邮局的邮戳和电子日期，却显示出它们都是每年初夏大约五六月间购得，而且一年不落、整整延续了四十五年。  
“难道…..难道这是进藤他给我的……？！”  
藤崎明震惊地抬起头，仿佛不敢相信心中的猜测。  
塔矢欣慰地点点头：  
“藤崎女士不愧是进藤的青梅竹马，他想破头皮搞出的小伎俩，你三秒钟就猜破了。其实早在看到你为拯救他的围棋生涯舍弃一切时，进藤就在心底与你和解了。不，不只是和解……进藤为你感动、为你愧疚、也为你坎坷的未来心碎。  
于是每年初夏与我去欧洲庆祝‘新婚纪念’时，他都会为同在欧洲的你买一张当地的明信片……年年如此、一次不落，直到他查出癌症，才被迫终止了这个传统…….”  
略一停顿，塔矢露出温暖而忧伤的微笑：  
“可进藤那个外表大条内心柔软的小笨蛋啊，却因为顾及着我的心情，顾及着与你永不相见的承诺，从不敢向令尊打探你的住址，从不敢把明信片真的寄出，甚至，从不敢在背后写下你的名字…..  
进藤离开前我一直以为，他只是喜欢收集盖有当地邮戳的旅游纪念品，但前些日子整理他的遗物，我才发现其他城市的地标仅仅各有一张，大本钟和白金汉宫却出现了不下五次。  
于是我终于明白了那个小笨蛋纠结的心意——因为，英国是你曾经留学、后来定居的地方，而当年你也多次承诺充当进藤的免费导游，带他和我参观白金汉宫和大本钟……  
藤崎女士，这些明信片，见证了进藤光对你这个唯一的青梅竹马，绵延半个世纪的思念与歉意。  
由于体贴我过强的嫉妒心和独占欲，进藤生前没能主动联系你一次。但在他离开之后，我身为他的伴侣，有责任把他对你从未寄出的祝福，全部交托到你手中。”

塔矢话音刚落，藤崎已趴在桌上泣不成声。压抑了半个世纪的痛苦与甜蜜全部涌上心头，远远超过了藤崎的承受极限。  
实际上，当年藤崎踏上奔赴异乡的飞机时，根本不敢奢求此生能得到进藤的原谅。几十年间无数次回忆初恋往事，她也仅仅敢向上天祈求进藤永远快乐，却从未期望有生之年能得到对方的祝福。  
可此时此刻，手中没有写下一个字的空白明信片，却如纯净的圣水，洁白的羽毛，温柔抚慰着藤崎苍凉衰老的心，卸下她背负了近半个世纪的沉重负罪感。  
进藤光不仅拯救了塔矢亮，也拯救了藤崎明。他和她共同的初恋、他们两心中永远的金发少年，就是这样温暖治愈、抚慰人心的天使。

塔矢耐心等待藤崎擦干泪水：  
“藤崎女士，我还有一份惊喜要送给你呢。”  
说着，从案几下取出三本翻得破破烂烂的散文集，递到藤崎手中。  
“这是……..日文版的《和风组曲》？”  
藤崎震惊地捂住嘴：  
“等等，塔矢先生你怎么会有这套书？不不…..我的意思是说——塔矢家也有人喜欢看这种不入流的小散文吗？”  
塔矢略微戏谑地回答：  
“尊敬的Iraka女士，你的伪装工作也做得太业余了吧。阁下的英文笔名，不就是‘明’（Akari）倒过来写吗？再加上你日裔旅英作家的身份，对日本文化的深厚了解，关于平安古棋和秀策生活的详尽描写——凌子刚从首发式上抢来日文版的《和风组曲》，我和进藤就猜到了作者一定是你。”  
“那…..进藤他有什么反应？”  
“哼哼，当着我的面，进藤敢有什么反应吗？他只能暗搓搓地打着凌子这块挡箭牌，每晚央求小孙女为爷爷读点睡前故事罢了。尽管我一百个一千个不情愿，我们家那一老一小，可都成了藤崎女士的忠实书迷呢。”  
塔矢无可奈何又百般不甘的抱怨，让藤崎忍不住噗哧一笑：  
“每次凌子给 进藤读我的书，塔矢先生难道不会嫉妒吗？”  
“当然嫉妒。可术业有专攻，我文笔没你好，嫉妒也没用。”

停顿几秒，塔矢的目光突然变得迷茫而暗淡：  
“不过即使久病在床，神志已难得清醒，进藤每次听凌子读完你关于平安风情和秀策生平的小散文，都会开心好长一段时间，而日夜折磨他的痛苦，似乎也没那么难以承受了…….  
谢谢你，藤崎女士，虽然被我逼迫远走异国，但你依旧遵守了对进藤的承诺，为他研究日本古代史，为他写下优美的散文，也为他最后的日子，带来这么多珍贵而快乐的瞬间…….”  
本是感激的话语，塔矢口中的每一个字，却如尖刀般扎在藤崎心上，当她几乎再次落泪时，庭院中突然响起急促的脚步声，纸门猛地拉开，进藤凌子一手提着双肩背，一手拉着森田医生的胳膊，气喘吁吁地出现在塔矢和藤崎面前。  
“塔矢爷爷凌子来看你啦，今天晚饭一定要吃拉面！！！”

7

原本悲伤沉重的气氛，因为进藤凌子的出现一扫而空。望着面前叽叽喳喳、活泼好动的野丫头，藤崎只觉得头晕眼花，简直无法把她和葬礼上那个楚楚可怜的少女联系起来。  
凌子刚扶行动不便的森田医生入坐，就大大咧咧盘腿坐到塔矢身旁，拿起塔矢面前的茶杯咕嘟咕嘟猛灌几口，突然嫌弃地咳嗽两声，喷溅的茶叶渣，几乎飞到对面森田医生的衣领上。  
“呸呸，又是这种老头子的饮料！真不知道进藤爷爷几十年来怎么忍得了你！”  
塔矢瞥了瞥凌子不雅的坐姿，不客气地反击道：  
“我记得佐为刚纠正过你淑女应有的仪态吧？凌子你怎么没过几天又退化回去了？”  
“就因为老爸成天淑女长淑女短，听得我耳朵都生茧子了，我才跑到塔矢爷爷这里避难嘛。”  
“凌子你真是丢尽了塔矢家名门闺秀们的脸！我母亲要是有幸见到你这个不孝的曾孙女，肯定把你吊起来暴打一白遍！”  
“我本来就不姓塔矢嘛，明子夫人想吊打我也名不正言不顺。还有，塔矢爷爷你一把年纪就别傲娇了——其实我越没有淑女的样子，你心里越爱我爱得要死。”

塔矢亮想要发作却碍着客人的面子，忍得肩膀都开始发抖。可怜的森田医生再也绷不住老脸，趴在桌上快要笑得背过气去。藤崎想笑又不敢笑，默默观察着眼前公然调戏“塔矢爷爷”的小小少女。  
虽说是佐为的亲骨肉，但凌子其实更像塔矢亮和进藤光被宠坏的小女儿——  
清秀的五官和柔顺的童花头，神似十三四岁时的塔矢亮，琥珀大眼和灿烂的微笑，却和刚读国中的金发少年一模一样。而且凌子的言谈做派，俨然当年那个没大没小没轻没重、天天和塔矢亮抬扛顶嘴的进藤光。  
这样寻思着，藤崎对凌子的喜爱又深了几分，瞥过少女身上的校服，熟悉的校徽让她心头一动：  
“难道……凌子你在叶濑国中读书？我还以为你会和曾祖父、祖父、父亲三代人一样，从海王中学毕业呢。”  
“叶濑国中有什么不好？轻松温暖又团结，还是进藤爷爷的母校，那啥，我上个月还接手了筒井爷爷开办的围棋社，现在和大家一起天天集训，发誓今年就在团体赛里打倒海王呢！”  
凌子眨巴眨巴大眼睛，狡黠地一笑：  
“再说海王中学盛产变态，我才不要去那个狼窝。”  
“凌子你给我适可而止！”  
塔矢终于受不了小孙女的含沙射影：  
“你骂我是变态也就算了，怎么把你曾祖父和你父亲也一起骂了？”  
“嘛，塔矢家的男人当然都是变态啦：冰山脸、围棋狂、傲娇闷骚又腹黑，可只要遇见进藤光，就像得了狂躁症一样扑上去，全然忘了节操两字怎么写…..”  
这回藤崎再也忍不住了，跟着森田医生一起笑得全身抽搐。

塔矢周身散发出阵阵寒气，对凌子阴森一笑：  
“亲爱的小孙女，听说你社会学月考又不及格，作文测试也一堆错字病句乱用敬语。你班主任刚给我打过电话，让我从今天开始好好监督你读书。”  
死寂。  
吐槽吐得正欢的凌子，突然像霜打的茄子一样蔫下去，小脑袋搭在塔矢肩头，蹭来蹭去撒娇耍赖：  
“那啥….凌子肚子好饿啊。试卷待会儿再改也行，塔矢爷爷先给我做拉面吧。”  
“想得美！不改完试卷，你今晚就别想吃晚饭！”  
凌子眼泪汪汪地哀求了塔矢好一会儿，见实在没办法了，才默默从书包里掏出两张皱巴巴的试卷，一起交给塔矢。  
塔矢扫了眼孙女的社会学试卷，差点两眼一翻背过气去：  
“又是58分！！凌子你能不能给我争口气，每次都差两分及格，真想气死你塔矢爷爷吗？！”  
“啊呀爷爷你凡事要往好的方向看嘛！其实58分算不错了，你最爱的进藤光社会学才考8分，我比他高出整整50分呢！！”

“算你这死丫头今天走运，我没法让客人陪你一起挨饿。”  
塔矢长舒一口气，留下孙女的社会学试卷，把她的作文交给藤崎：  
“社会学试卷我这次替你改了。今晚家里难得来了大作家——还是《和风组曲》的作者，你最崇拜的Iraka女士，就请她为你批改作文吧。”  
脸皮堪比城墙厚的凌子，遇到心仪作者探寻的目光，突然羞得满脸通红：  
“不不不！！我胡编乱造的东西，怎么好意思让Iraka女士看呢……”  
可惜藤崎已拿起凌子的作文开始阅读，几分钟后，被凌子狂放的想象力震得风中凌乱：  
“凌子，难道你这篇作文其实是一篇穿越大剧，描写你父亲佐为先生梦回平安朝，一边打遍京城无敌手，一边教导宫廷女官紫式部下围棋，不料师生两人日久生情，先是眉来眼去互赠和歌，然后趁着月黑风高夜、天天翻墙出宫在花楼幽会？  
可惜天皇陛下嫉妒你父亲貌似天仙招蜂引蝶、把宫中后妃勾引得魂不守舍，随便安了个作弊的污名将他逐出京城，你父亲不得不抱着棋盘跳河，然后沿河漂流到秀策时代，继续威震天下名扬四海？  
而被独自留在平安朝的紫式部，失去恋人温暖怀抱后夜夜孤枕难眠，开始自编自导自演日本文学史上第一部玛丽苏大戏——《源氏物语》，把你父亲脑补成男主人公光源氏，又把自己脑补成女主人公紫之上？？！！”  
“哪里哪里！！我老爸哪有光华公子那么帅，让进藤爷爷出演‘光之君’还差不多，而且他俩名字里都有一个‘光’字……”  
“可你作文的男主角不是叫‘佐为’吗？”  
“哎呀，那是另一个SAI，不是我老爸啦……”  
“凌子！！”  
塔矢低呵一声制止了少女信口胡说，对藤崎礼貌地道歉道：  
“不好意思藤崎女士。我要给大家做拉面了，需要凌子那丫头帮忙打下手。”  
然后未等藤崎反应过来，就揪着凌子的衣领把她拖走了。

塔矢做饭时始终对凌子摆出一副冰山脸，凌子也像认识到自身错误、拼命讨好主人的小猫咪一样，乖巧温顺地帮塔矢摘菜洗菜，屁颠屁颠地为藤崎和森田端茶倒水。  
藤崎心想塔矢的小孙女实在太可爱，如果凌子变成一只淘气的小花猫，身后长出一条毛绒绒的猫尾巴，一定会蹭着塔矢的裤腿，对他呜呜撒娇、摇尾乞怜吧。  
待拉面终于下锅，塔矢的脸色才稍微缓和一些。而肚子早已饿得咕咕叫的凌子，小脑袋靠在厨房门框上，眼巴巴地盯着热气腾腾的锅盖，一边吞咽口水，一边努力吸气，痴迷的小眼神，如同一只被拉面清香催眠的猫咪。  
“真是的，在同学家也不吃点东西，非要饿到现在等我做拉面。”  
塔矢轻轻抚摸凌子柔软的额发，眼神温柔得能滴出水来。  
“谁让那群家长的手艺都比不上塔矢爷爷呢。而且，凌子要是不准时赶来，爷爷肯定一直饿着不吃饭，生生整出什么胃病吧！”

塔矢指尖一滞，猛然咬紧嘴唇，似乎下一秒，滚滚热泪就要滴在地上。  
藤崎颤抖着转过身去，再也不忍直视几乎崩溃的塔矢，和依旧懵懂无知、抬起脸对他灿烂微笑的凌子。  
那是很多很多年前，当进藤还没和塔矢成为恋人时，金发少年曾对多位好友——和谷、伊角、还有藤崎自己——说过几乎一模一样、似夸耀又似吐槽的话：  
“哎呀，留饭什么的就免了吧，你们谁的手艺都比不上我身边那个顶级大厨塔矢亮。再说塔矢就是个超级偏执狂，我若不准时回去陪他吃饭，他非等我等到饿出胃病不可。”  
阿光，阿光……  
凌子真的是你留给塔矢爱的纪念，是塔矢在人间最后的情感寄托吗？  
藤崎扶住胸口，默默祈祷着——  
阿光，你若在天有知，就请把希望的钥匙交到凌子手中，让她拯救塔矢亮破碎的灵魂吧……

8

四个人的聚餐，塔矢亮却做了五碗拉面。  
森田医生和进藤凌子早就对此习以为常。塔矢右手边空荡荡的座位，座位前无人碰触的碗筷，两人装傻充愣全当没看见。只是老人整顿饭吃得无比艰难，皱纹密布的眼角微微泛红，少女则埋低脑袋拼命扒面，垂落的发丝，却无法掩盖她滴在碗里的热泪。  
患有慢性阑尾炎的森田是四人中吃得最慢的一个，塔矢耐心等老医生喝干面汤，笑眯眯地转向小孙女：  
“凌子，今天你进藤爷爷正巧不在。老规矩，你替他吃完这碗面吧。”  
说着，就把碗推到凌子面前。  
望着洒满胡罗卜片儿、被汤汁泡得鼓鼓囊囊的小山，凌子吓得花容惨淡眼泪狂飙。  
“呜呜呜塔矢爷爷虐待未成年！！你每次都给进藤爷爷多加一堆胡罗卜，然后逼凌子一口不剩全吃完！！”  
“呵呵，我这是为你们一老一小的健康着想啊。”  
塔矢一句话就顶了回去，眼神一暗、脸色一沉，声色俱厉地呵斥凌子：  
“进藤凌子你给我听好了！你要是拒绝吃掉这些胡罗卜，就证明你根本不爱塔矢爷爷！！”

塔矢突然对孙女翻脸，吓得藤崎身子一震。  
凌子泪汪汪的大眼久久凝望着面沉如水的塔矢，颤巍巍擦干眼泪，一手拿筷一手拿勺，捧住比她脑袋还大的瓷碗，大口大口咀嚼起来。  
于是和室里就出现了无比诡异的一幕——三位老人围观一位少女吃面，少女好几次被罗卜噎住，被汤汁呛住，咳得声嘶力竭气喘吁吁。但塔矢既没为她拍背，也没给她递水，只是静静凝望着凌子，幽深晦暗的目光，仿佛来自另一个世界。  
“塔矢先生，请不要为难凌子！！”  
藤崎再也看不下这诡异的一幕，想要出手解救凌子，森田医生握住她的手腕，轻轻摇头，将不明所以的藤崎拉到了走廊。

“藤崎女士请放心，塔矢先生没想虐待孙女，凌子小姐也没有不愿意。那只是……属于他们祖孙两的纪念仪式罢了。”  
“纪念仪式？”  
藤崎不可置信地瞪大了眼睛。  
森田点点头，确认了这个不可思议的论断：  
“您也知道凌子和她进藤爷爷都是拉面狂人。进藤身体还健康的时候，塔矢经常会给这祖孙两做拉面。大碗给进藤，小碗给凌子。这种小型家庭聚餐，我有时也受邀到场。塔矢每次望着大小两只进藤埋头扒面的眼神，温柔得让我这个老头子心都化了。  
每次吃完拉面，大小两只进藤开心得嘴都顾不上擦，就扑上去一左一右抱住塔矢，对他灿烂微笑着说：‘Akira 我最爱你了！/ 塔矢爷爷我最爱你了！’，然后依照惯例，在塔矢左右脸颊各亲一口。塔矢嘴上嫌弃祖孙两亲得他满脸面汤，眉梢眼角却全是笑。我想，那一定是他一生中最幸福的时刻吧。”  
森田怀念地一笑，仿佛对那温馨的画面依旧记忆犹新：  
“不过塔矢虽然得到祖孙两那么多拥抱和香吻，心底对拉面这个老情敌还是耿耿于怀。所以塔矢会偶尔傲娇发作，故意在面汤中加一堆胡罗卜，逼着进藤一块儿不剩地吞下去。进藤若敢撒娇耍赖不听命令，塔矢就会摆出一张黑脸，义正词严地下达最后通牒：‘进藤光你要是拒绝吃掉这堆胡罗卜，就说明你根本不爱我！’  
所以啊，塔矢是因为太爱进藤了，爱到一把年纪还乱吃飞醋，才无理取闹乱使小性子，确认进藤也爱他爱到——愿意默默忍受他的欺负。”  
听到这里，藤崎不禁会心一笑：  
“这不就像国中小男生欺负心仪的女孩吗？塔矢先生年轻时稳重内敛，怎么现在却越活越回去了？不过我也听过一个谣言，当年塔矢向进藤逼婚时，用的就是类似的威胁呢。”  
“我以塔矢家多年好友的身份向您保证，这个谣言百分之百的真实。”  
森田对藤崎调皮的眨眨眼，两人相视一笑，转身看向拉门彼端埋头喝汤的凌子。

“可森田先生，您刚才提到祖孙两的纪念仪式…..”  
藤崎犹豫片刻，问出了心底的疑惑。  
森田敛去笑容，眼神突然变得沉重：  
“是的，这是凌子和塔矢纪念进藤光的仪式。进藤查出肝癌住院后，每次凌子来医院探望，塔矢依旧会给这一老一小做拉面。但进藤病情发展很快，三个月后已无法正常进食。所以每次替进藤吃掉拉面的，都是他两的孙女凌子。  
进藤总是笑着说，看凌子吃得狼吞虎咽，就和自己亲自享用拉面一样幸福，他还嘱咐小孙女，以后多来骚扰塔矢爷爷——塔矢虽然嘴上嫌烦，心里却高兴都来不及。”  
“难道进藤那么早……就知道自己来日无多了？”  
藤崎震惊地捂住嘴。  
“是啊，我当时也不愿相信进藤话里的深意。但现在想来，早在亲友们开始绝望之前，进藤就预感到自己来日无多了吧……幸好进藤说这话时塔矢不在，否则真不敢想象塔矢会是什么反应…..  
进藤过世后，凌子遵守了对他的承诺，隔三差五就缠着塔矢做拉面，而每次祖孙二人都假装进藤只是出门旅行，由凌子代进藤吃掉拉面。今天藤崎女士看到的，就是他们合演的双簧。”

森田医生的声音低沉下去，他望着完成任务后、趴在桌上气喘吁吁的凌子，自言自语似的轻声说：  
“我和这家人熟识多年，却从进藤病重开始，常常产生一种错觉——这个家表面上塔矢掌控一切，大事小事由他一人定夺，大小两只进藤也由他照顾。但实际上，进藤光和凌子，才是塔矢亮的精神支柱。  
即使日夜承受剧痛的折磨，进藤也从没对塔矢提过一次‘死’。只要神志稍微清醒，他就会撑着所剩不多的体力，微笑着拥抱亲吻塔矢，安慰塔矢说自己没事。凌子也于进藤死后一夜长大，无论在外人面前多么憔悴，只要走进这间老宅，就会瞬间变成塔矢爷爷的小甜心。”  
略一停顿，森田说出了压在心底的隐忧：  
“其实我真不明白进藤祖孙两是怎么想的……无论是已经过世的进藤光，还是还陪在这里的凌子，他们似乎一直在用灿烂的微笑催眠塔矢，让塔矢余生都沉睡在虚幻的美梦中，再也无法醒来……”

藤崎打了个寒战，她突然想起塔矢至今仍习惯性地做好进藤的拉面，然后风轻云淡地告诉大家，进藤只是‘恰好不在’…..  
想起塔矢无奈又宠溺地抱怨，进藤又翻乱了抽屉，这次等他回来，一定好好教训他…..  
想起塔矢卧室中永远金绿相配、成双成对的日用品，还有那两床至今仍并排摆放的被褥……  
刺骨的悲伤几乎让她喘不上气，藤崎突然明白——  
塔矢令人迷惑的坚强与平静，并非因为他已坦然接受爱人逝去的事实，而是因为……塔矢潜意识里至今都觉得进藤从未离开这个家，或者…..进藤只是出门旅行了，很快会回到他身边，然后，和他相濡以沫、永不分离……

9

塔矢拉着凌子的手走出和室时，凌子不停地打着小嗝，难受地抚摸着圆滚滚的肚皮：  
“爷爷都把我喂成小猪了！！凌子以后嫁不出去怎么办？！”  
“怎么可能。我的凌子这么可爱，即使变成小猪，也会有很多男人抢着要你。”  
塔矢略带歉意的亲亲孙女的脑门：  
“好啦都是爷爷不对，饭后允许你打一会儿游戏，好不好？”  
“真的真的？？我要玩上次那个恋爱养成游戏——”  
凌子听了两眼发亮，塔矢微笑着带她来到客厅：  
“游戏我已经装到台机上了，你正在长身体，总是躬着背玩pad对脊椎不好。爷爷给两位客人准备饭后点心去，待会儿再来陪你。”  
少女开心地抱住塔矢，在他左右脸啵啵各亲了一口。  
“太好了！！Akira我最爱你了——”  
说着，就蹬蹬地跑去开电脑。  
塔矢的眼神又出现了短暂的恍惚，藤崎的心也再次沉了下去——  
那个女孩，她是故意的……  
她是故意模仿进藤光，叫塔矢爷爷Akira的……  
进藤凌子，进藤光留给塔矢亮爱的礼物，塔矢在人世间最后的牵挂，  
这个表面单纯的小天使，内心一定隐藏着不为人知 的秘密……

凌子忙着在游戏中通关升级，向来疼爱凌子的森田医生，也忍不住陪着小姑娘一起玩。塔矢和藤崎回到餐厅就座，几杯绿茶下来，藤崎渐渐了解到塔矢进藤的退休生活，以及佐为和凌子的成长史。  
三十年多前塔矢和进藤收养佐为，曾在日本棋坛卷起滔天巨浪。佐为惊人的才华，和SAI相同的名字，都让人们对他的未来寄予厚望。而三十多年过去，佐为站在三国棋坛至高点的地位，也的确没有辜负众人的期待。  
只是藤崎直到今天才知道，光芒万丈的个人成就背后，佐为的家庭生活，一直非常不幸。  
佐为小时候由进藤和塔矢家四位老人轮流抚养，虽然一直深深喜爱进藤光，获得这位养父疼爱的机会却非常有限。  
而佐为和另一位养父塔矢亮的关系，可以说糟糕到人尽皆知。塔矢和佐为更像情敌而非父子，两个强悍的男人就如彼此的镜像，为争夺进藤的眷顾十几年来大小战争不断，直到佐为十六岁那年和塔矢吵翻离家出走。  
不幸的童年遭遇，让佐为对家庭生活产生了严重的心理阴影，这位拥有惊天才华和绝世美貌的棋坛领袖，直到三十岁才娶妻结婚。而婚后不到一年，妻子就因不堪忍受佐为的冷漠，丢下刚出生的凌子和他离婚了。  
佐为完全不会照顾小孩，对给凌子找个新妈妈的提议也兴趣缺缺。于是几个月后，由于父亲疏忽营养不良的凌子，便被塔矢亮顺理成章地抱回家，从此由他和进藤光抚养长大。  
或许由于性格过于强硬，塔矢家的男人和儿子不是劲敌就是对头，而等他们年过半百心性渐渐温和时，儿子却早已被赶出家门，于是只能把满腔父爱倾注到孙子身上。  
塔矢行洋和塔矢亮的竞争没有过度激化，还要感谢行洋晚年得子。而塔矢亮和佐为、佐为和凌子，则是这个家族亲子关系的反面典型。  
曾祖父、祖父、父亲连续三代五冠王，另一位祖父又是引领日本围棋复兴运动的“本因坊秀光”，诞生在这样变态的家族，凌子小姑娘却能活得轻松快乐无拘无束，不能不说是塔矢亮放任自流宠溺无度的结果。  
凌子想要什么塔矢就给她买什么，凌子想干什么塔矢就支持她做什么。哪怕过于活泼的小孙女兴趣游移不定，围棋上也只安于校际联赛，空有聪明的头脑却缺乏恒心和野心，塔矢也一次都没教训过凌子。  
或许塔矢把凌子当成了小小的、平凡的进藤光，而他对凌子无条件的宠爱也表明——即使进藤光没能在棋坛大放异彩，塔矢亮对他的感情也不会改变分毫。  
塔矢对凌子的宠溺让他成为了小姑娘最亲爱的爷爷，但也进一步加深了他和养子佐为的裂痕。佐为无法容忍塔矢将凌子纵容成毫无淑女风范的野丫头，更无法容忍塔矢霸占了进藤的一切、剥夺了进藤本该寄予自己的宠爱后，又抢走了自己的至亲骨肉凌子。  
进藤光去世前，塔矢家平静的表象下，早已暗流汹涌、一触即发。但介于塔矢亮、佐为、凌子全都无条件地热爱进藤光，家族矛盾才没继续激化。  
可一旦所有人深爱的金色天使离开人世，佐为对塔矢的怨恨，凌子对佐为的对抗，便无可逆转地爆发了。

“所以藤崎女士，请不要责怪佐为在进藤葬礼上的表现。他对我有这么深的敌意，说到底还是我这个养父的错啊。”  
塔矢轻啜一口绿茶，平静地解答了藤崎的疑问。  
藤崎并不喜欢打探他人隐私，只是顺口问起凌子的成长经历，聊着聊着，自然扯出佐为和养父多年的矛盾。倒是塔矢平和坦荡、毫无遮掩的态度，让藤崎十分吃惊，而塔矢自己的解释是：  
“塔矢家的内部矛盾已是公开的秘密，藤崎女士早晚会听到这些故事。与其道听途说，不如由我这个当事人亲自告诉你真相，也省得你对佐为和凌子，产生不必要的误解。”  
然而藤崎早就知道，依照塔矢高傲的性子，绝不愿对一个外人多费唇舌。所以今天这番主动坦白，实际是塔矢想维护儿孙在藤崎眼中的形象，并且有要事相求于藤崎…….  
可是等等！！  
塔矢怎么可能有求于自己？有求于当年不共戴天的情敌？  
藤崎还在疑惑，塔矢再次开口道：  
“其实我一直很担心凌子那丫头……她天真又善良、倔强又自尊，像极了与我初次相遇时的进藤光。天真善良的性子带给了凌子无数朋友，但过分的倔强和自尊…..却会令她一旦钻入牛角尖，就很难再拔出来，甚至给自己的人生，带来无数痛苦和煎熬……”  
藤崎极力想把这番话联系到凌子过去的遭遇，但塔矢的眼神和语气，却清楚地证明他在担忧凌子的未来。  
“凌子是天下最孝顺的孙女，我却是世上最不尽职的爷爷。”  
塔矢苦笑着说：  
“虽然嘴上承诺会一直陪在凌子身边，直到亲手为她披上婚纱，可我心里明白，自己根本无法履行这项诺言。因为…….上天允许我停留于世的时间，已经所剩无几了。”

10

“塔矢先生，难道您的心脏——”  
“不，即使没有家族遗传的心脏病，佐为也不会给我多少时间了。”  
塔矢断然否定了藤崎的猜测，藤崎只觉得全身冰凉——  
难道进藤葬礼上，和谷那番可怕的预言是真的？难道佐为真要处心积虑地羞辱、报复、审判塔矢，甚至不惜亲自上演弑父的悲剧？  
可塔矢究竟犯了什么不可饶恕的重罪，竟会沦为养子不共戴天的死敌？  
不！佐为虽像塔矢一样高傲冷酷，但绝非纠结于私人恩怨的小人，少时遭受的不公，绝不至于让佐为对塔矢仇恨至此。但也正因为性格太像塔矢，佐为对进藤的执念，同样达到了病态的程度……  
等等！佐为欲将塔矢置于死地，难道是因为进藤——

藤崎胸口像被小刀狠狠划了一下，正要颤抖着开口，凌子突然牵着森田医生的手出现在门口，小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳来到塔矢跟前，抱住他的肩膀蹭来蹭去。  
“游戏结束啦？玩得开心吗？”  
塔矢宠溺地亲亲孙女柔软的发丝。  
“当然开心！‘亮君’再次成功追到‘光光’，两人跑到罗马蜜月旅行啦！”  
“嗯，很好。不过这回‘亮君’的情敌是谁？和风仙子、泡菜王子、还是源氏公子？”  
“爷爷你消息太滞后啦！和风仙子和泡菜王子，早就寻找各自的幸福去了，临走前还表达了对亮光的祝福呢。只有那个源氏公子最难缠，天天企图破坏光光和亮君的二人世界。  
不过爷爷放心，凌子今天成功劝走了源氏公子，他已经坐着棋盘飞回平安时代，找他老情人紫式部去啦！”  
“等等凌子！！你确定自己在玩恋爱养成游戏？这人设，怎么越听越像几十年前某些无良女棋迷写的ALL光同人啊？？”  
藤崎被小姑娘口中熟悉的外号震得风中凌乱：  
“如果我没猜错——‘光光’是进藤光，‘亮君’是塔矢亮，和风仙子是我，泡菜王子是高永夏，而源氏公子是…..你父亲佐为？”

“Iraka女士不愧是知名作家，联想能力真强大！！”  
凌子笑眯眯地回答：  
“除了最后一项，前面全猜对了！”  
“那…..我曾是你塔矢爷爷情敌的事，凌子也早就知道了？”  
“当然啦！我刚从首发式上抢来《和风组曲》，塔矢爷爷就把啥都告诉我啦。哼哼，爷爷妄图打消我对Iraka女士的崇拜之情，可惜凌子一眼就识破了他的奸计！”  
“可是……凌子真的不介意？”  
“有啥介意的？和风仙子从没真想抢走光光啊，不仅如此，她危难关头还舍身取义帮助光光呢！亮君所有情敌中，她可是我最尊敬的一位啦！！”  
“凌子！！——”  
塔矢嗔怪地打断了小孙女信口开河，略带歉意的告诉藤崎：  
“让藤崎女士见笑了。凌子这丫头，就喜欢听进藤讲他和我年轻时的故事，然后听着听着，就顺手写进这款自带编剧功能的RPG游戏了。”

“凌子是你两最宠爱的小孙女，又掌握了大把一手资源，今后完全可以为塔矢名人和进藤本因坊写传记啦。”  
藤崎微笑着夸奖凌子，凌子得到心仪作家的肯定，小尾巴翘得更高了：  
“那可不！两位爷爷给对方说的情话，凌子脑袋里都记得清清楚楚、剧本里都写得一字不差呢！”  
森田医生装模作样咳嗽两声，对凌子的自夸深表赞同：  
“塔矢先生，没想到您出了家门有多矜持，进了卧室就有多开放。每次陪凌子玩这款RPG游戏，听到‘亮君’给‘光光’成堆成堆火辣到爆的情话，我这糟老头子都快失血过多被送入急救室了！”  
“凌子——！！”  
塔矢两眼几乎喷出火来：  
“你不会把我给进藤光的枕边话，全都写入游戏台词了吧？？！！看来我真对你宠溺太过、管教不足，稍不注意你就被进藤光那为老不尊的给带坏了！！从今天起凌子你晚上不许玩游戏，好好给我写作业去！！”  
“可那款游戏清水得很，根本没有18禁画面啊！！”  
少女还想狡辩。  
“没有18禁画面顶个毛用！！18禁台词也能毒害未成年！！”  
塔矢咬牙切齿地敲定了对孙女的惩罚。  
望着少女委委屈屈的小样儿，藤崎想笑又不敢笑，顺口为凌子解围道：  
“凌子你刚才说源氏公子是‘亮君’最难缠的情敌，所以我很好奇，你究竟怎么成功把这个大灯泡给劝走的？”  
凌子眼珠一转，笑眯眯地望着塔矢，一字一句，轻声回答：  
“我对源氏公子说：你固然很爱光光，爱到不惜为他而死。可惜亮君比你更爱光光，因为——亮君为了光光……甘愿活着坠下地狱。”


	3. 11-15节

11

森田医生家远在东京市区，为了午夜前赶回家，只得和塔矢提前道别。临行前老医生握住塔矢的手，嘴唇翕动着，半晌才开口道：  
“塔矢先生，咱们两家也算世交了。几十年来我一直无条件遵守你的嘱托，可这一次……”  
塔矢平和地打断了老医生的恳求：  
“森田医生，既然您是塔矢家最信赖的朋友，那就请善始善终，不要打破对塔矢亮最后的承诺吧。”  
森田医生静默两秒，突然抱住塔矢的胳膊，涕泪纵横嚎啕大哭。  
塔矢像是不忍卒睹似的，对孙女厉声命令道：  
“凌子你愣着干什么！！外面雨还没停，还不赶快找把伞，送送森田老先生？！”  
少女慌忙跑来，小心翼翼地将森田从塔矢身上拉走，一边小声劝慰，一边扶着步履蹒跚的老医生走出庭院。  
待凌子和森田的身影消失在雨幕背后，塔矢转过身，望着藤崎的眼睛：  
“藤崎女士，临别前我还有一事相求，请您务必同意。”

藤崎跟着塔矢走入书房。宽敞的和室中两排原木书柜贴墙而立。和室中心躺着一张榧木棋盘，棋盘上零星散落的黑白双色，仿佛一盘只下到一半尚未完成的棋局。靠近庭院的拉门旁是塔矢的写字台，写字台一侧的墙面，则被一张大幅黑白照片占据了。  
瞥到藤崎惊异不已的神色，塔矢微笑着解释说：  
“这是我和进藤第一次去罗马庆祝新婚，在圣天使堡外接吻时，被一位青年摄影师抓拍到的。”  
塔矢深沉的目光抚过照片上飞舞的白鸽和如瀑的阳光，抚过两位主人公翻飞的衣袂和交缠的发丝，最后停在金发少年带着甜蜜与羞涩、微微低垂的纤长睫毛上。  
“即使进藤和我的蜜月旅行已过去半个世纪，时至今日，我还常常会梦到那天的情景……黄昏时分的永恒之城美得如梦似幻，落日余晖下，台伯河的水面泛起波光粼粼的灿金色，就如进藤的额发一般耀眼夺目……那天我们参观完梵蒂冈圣彼得大教堂，手拉手漫步在天使堡前的石桥上，进藤一边兴致勃勃给桥头一尊尊天使像拍照，一边笑着问我最喜欢哪位天使……  
当进藤朝我回眸微笑时，整个世界都安静了……我如同瞬间飞到苍穹之巅，手边是金色的太阳，脚下是无底的深渊，头晕目眩、心跳如鼓，除了进藤美丽的眼睛、甜美的声音，什么也看不到、什么也听不到…..  
那时我和进藤在一起已有四年，我爱恋他也有整整九年，可他每一个微妙的表情、每一个细小的动作，依旧如最热烈的初恋岁月一样，分分秒秒牵动着我所有情绪……  
当进藤温柔地注视我时，我胸中同时涌起的剧痛与甜美，还有那几乎撕裂身体的、爱与死的冲动，竟和初次为他心动时一模一样……仿佛世界已经毁灭，而我正置身天堂，此时此刻对我微笑的，就是我将永远深爱、也永远只属于我一人的天使…….我的天使用爱情杀死我的肉体，又将永生赐予我的灵魂…..他带我来到只属于我们两的天堂，然后…..与我相爱相守，永不分离……..”  
稍稍舒了一口气，塔矢微笑着继续说：  
“我根本没听懂进藤的问题，就恍恍惚惚地回答他：‘其他那些天使我全看不见，因为最美的一位，已经落在我怀里了。’然后下一秒，我就拉过进藤，狠狠吻上他的唇，快到他根本没机会反抗。  
这张照片中进藤的右手垂在下面，因为当时他还攥着袖珍相机。而且在公共场合进藤很害羞，乖乖闭眼、任我亲吻已是他的极限，根本没胆量积极主动地回应我。”  
“然后…..你们两就无良摄影师被抓拍了？”  
藤崎戏谑地问。  
“嗯，那位无良摄影师想偷偷拿这张相片去参展，幸好我威逼利诱阻止了她。说来也巧，摄影师的表妹是我和进藤婚礼的服装设计师，看在她表妹的面子上，我允许摄影师保留了底片，将成品放大后寄回日本。这张照片的黑白底色很有韵味，又与我和进藤的婚礼主题完美契合，所以我就将它命名为——‘Infinity and Eternity’：‘无限与永恒’了。”

Infinity and Eternity：“无限与永恒”吗？  
这个名字，既可以指棋盘上黑白双色深邃无尽的纠缠，又可以指无限而永恒的爱啊……  
藤崎默默凝望着眼前浪漫的亲吻场面，照片中的两位主人公只有二十四岁，他们那么青春、那么俊美、全身上下洋溢着令人目眩神迷的甜蜜气息。近半个世纪过去，照片中的金发青年已离开人世，墨发青年也被岁月摧折成垂暮老人。只有这张相片将他们幸福的瞬间定格成永恒，仿佛即使他们化为草木、化为黄土，他们对彼此的深情，依旧会永远活在人们的记忆和缅怀中。  
藤崎突然眼角阵阵酸楚——黑白相片的韵味，其实来自那份时光流逝的沧桑，如果这副画面有彩色版的话，或许能更完美地创造出“瞬间即永恒”的错觉吧——哪怕对于观赏者来说，这也依旧是虚幻的安慰而已。  
藤崎抑制住心底的悲伤，对塔矢转身一笑。  
“可塔矢先生，您请我来这里，绝不仅仅是邀我欣赏您和进藤的甜蜜见证吧？”  
塔矢微微点头，走到写字台后，从抽屉中取出一本深黑色文件夹，递到藤崎手中。  
而当藤崎打开那份文件夹时，全身血液都要凝固了——  
因为摆在她面前的，竟是塔矢亮的遗嘱。这份遗嘱拟定于进藤光去世后第三天，而遗嘱执行人的位置上……赫然写着藤崎明自己的名字。

12

半晌，藤崎艰难地合上塔矢的遗嘱：  
“塔矢先生，我希望这只是您拙劣的玩笑。但说真的，这个玩笑太荒谬、太疯狂、也太恐怖了！！您竟要求我在您过世后，将凌子接到英国读书，将您全部财产转移到瑞士银行，再在凌子十八岁成人时，将这些财产交还给她！！？？”  
稍稍停顿，藤崎继续说：  
“首先从法律程序上，佐为先生绝不会允许一个陌生人带走他的女儿。其次从个人意愿上，我完全无意照看您的财产。最后、也是最重要的，从动机上，我实在不明白您立下这份遗嘱意图何在！！”  
塔矢目不转睛地凝视着藤崎，过了很久，淡然一笑：  
“藤崎女士，您认为我塔矢亮不到山穷水尽走投无路，会抛弃与生俱来的骄傲，低头恳求昔日情敌的怜悯吗？”  
藤崎心头一凛，面前对她露出疲惫微笑的男人，仿佛终于卸下强悍冷酷的面具，暴露出面具背后所有的衰老与苍凉。

“藤崎女士，您参加了进藤的葬礼，也亲眼目睹了葬礼上的闹剧。即使您还不清楚所有真相，但也一定有所预感——佐为容忍我存活于世的时间，已经所剩无几了。我不仅将被全世界定下死罪、抛入地狱，死后也会身败名裂、永生永世遭受世人的唾弃。  
的确，自从进藤走后，活着对我已是煎熬。我早已不在乎幸福、不在乎名誉、甚至不在乎这个世界如何对待我留下的一切——哪怕世人将我存在过的痕迹一把火抹去，对我静如死水的心也没有丝毫影响。  
但我在乎凌子，进藤和我最珍爱的小孙女，那个天真到不知人心险恶、只想不惜一切保护挚爱的傻丫头。凌子从小就和佐为关系恶劣，进藤过世后更是剑拔弩张，而一旦我再离去，父女两人彻底决裂，只是迟早会发生的事。  
藤崎女士，半个世纪前那场恩怨纠葛，您和进藤都是受害者。进藤差点被疯狂的舆论杀死，而您为了他自毁名声，导致自己在祖国再无立足之地。所以您和我都太清楚——日本社会对名誉、地位、个人形象的执着，病态到了何种程度。  
等我离去后，凌子肯定会不顾一切地对抗佐为。而那时她这个手无寸铁的未成年少女，将面对整个日本社会最有权势的男人之一。虽然佐为无意为难女儿，但无数势利小人一定会戴着有色眼镜，轻视、排挤、捉弄、甚至欺辱凌子。  
所以我请您带走凌子，就是要让她远离这块是非之地，平平安安、健健康康地长大。然后等凌子十八岁成人，有了独立的思考和决断能力后，再将我所有财产交给她支配。依靠这些资源，凌子就能够摆脱沉重的家族阴影，自由自在追求自己想要的生活了。”

寂静。  
过了很久，藤崎颤抖着开口：  
“塔矢先生这番临终托孤真是感人肺腑啊……今天我若不答应您，恐怕余生都会遭受良心审判吧。可我依旧不明白——您凭什么信任我，请求我这个最大的情敌做您的遗嘱执行人，您又凭什么认定，与您不共戴天的佐为先生，会允许您送走他的亲骨肉呢？”  
“藤崎女士这两个问题，其实有一个共同的答案啊。”  
塔矢迎着藤崎惊异的眼神，轻柔地回答：  
“因为凌子…..实在太像进藤光了。而除我以外，您和佐为是这世上最爱进藤光的人。所以，你们无法不心疼凌子、宠爱凌子。为了凌子的未来，佐为一定会在我死后忍痛割爱，放亲生骨肉自由，而藤崎女士也一定会心甘情愿地，守护凌子长大成人。”  
片刻之后，藤崎提出了最后一个疑问：  
“呵呵，即使佐为先生真的如您所说甘愿放手，您就不怕我这年近七旬的老骨头，未等凌子长大，就突然撒手归西吗？”  
“藤崎女士多虑了。您只需在我死后忠实地执行遗嘱，并为凌子出国后最初的适应期，提供必要的帮助即可。一旦法律程序开始自行运转，无论您今后几年健康状况如何，甚至无论您是否在世，凌子年满十八岁时，都会得到我在遗嘱中留下的一切。”  
说到这里，塔矢神秘地一笑：  
“再说我相信——为了进藤光最疼爱的孙女，藤崎女士哪怕身体再不济，也肯定会撑着最后一口气，守护凌子长大成人的。  
因为我们两当年最后一次对峙时，您曾对我信誓旦旦地宣称——即使进藤光没能在棋坛大放异彩，即使他沦为大街上最普通的人，您依旧会爱他敬他、死心塌地守护他一辈子。而进藤凌子，不就是剥离围棋这道光环后，一个小小的、平凡的的进藤光吗？”

13

寂静。  
冰冷的泪水一滴滴落下，浸湿了身前的榻榻米，藤崎明全身颤抖，咬牙抑制住翻涌的悲伤与愤怒。  
她和塔矢亮的恩怨纠葛已过去半个世纪，就在藤崎完全放下当初的怨恨，甚至悲天悯人地为情敌打抱不平时，对方却以一如既往的残忍，撕开了她用半生时间才勉强愈合的伤口，又在上面狠狠捅下致命的一刀。  
直到现在藤崎才恍然大悟，塔矢绝非仅仅出于单纯的好意，才对她如此和蔼与友善的。从不计前嫌邀请她参加进藤的葬礼，到亲手交给她那些祝福明信片打动她的心，再到为她和凌子牵线搭桥，诱导她对这个酷似进藤的小姑娘心疼怜惜——  
塔矢精心铺垫的一切，只为迷惑藤崎落入他布下的重重战局，只为藤崎出于初恋的羁绊和良心的重负，别无选择地成为他的遗嘱执行人，为他守住在人间最后的牵挂。  
和半个世纪前那场导致藤崎全线溃败的战役一样，塔矢这次也如设计最复杂的棋局般，算无遗策、步步为营，精准无比地操控了藤崎从葬礼到现在所有情感发展。哪怕岁月荏苒，洗去了这个男人外表的锋芒毕露，他刻在骨子里的精明冷酷、不择手段，却没有一丝一毫的改变。  
但比当年那场惨败更可悲的是，藤崎今日被塔矢再次算计后，竟无法义正词严地反抗对方。因为归根结底，塔矢所有的精明冷酷、不择手段，全都是出自对进藤的爱，全都是为了守护——他和藤崎共同深爱的金色天使。  
而此时此刻，面对如此冷血又如此痴情的男人，藤崎竟不知该将他千刀万剐，还是伏在他面前痛哭流涕了。

“塔矢先生，对您的爱人来说，您的确是世上最完美的守护者。但对您的敌人来说，您就是个毫无人性的魔鬼！！”  
藤崎擦去眼泪，凄苦地一笑：  
“你不仅霸占了进藤全部温暖，一丝一毫都吝于分给我，你还扭曲了我的人生轨迹，逼得我两度远走异国、半生无法返乡……最后，你甚至冷酷无情地利用我对进藤的爱，让我在所剩不多的风烛残年，继续心甘情愿地为他付出！！塔矢亮，只因我和你一样深爱进藤光，这辈子就不断被你算计、迫害、操控、利用，至死都无法摆脱初恋的伤痛和阴影——不公平！！这太不公平了！！”  
“您怎么怨恨我都没关系，藤崎女士。您对我的所有指控，我也不会反驳一个字。”  
塔矢平静地回答：  
“我只关心一个问题——您愿意成为我的遗嘱执行人，在我死后照顾进藤凌子吗？”  
“我愿意，我愿意……天啊，为了进藤光，我有可能拒绝你这个恶魔吗！！？？……”  
藤崎再也无法忍耐，伏在地上痛哭起来。  
待她终于平复呼吸，塔矢小心翼翼地扶起她，诚恳地说：  
“藤崎女士，无论您相信与否，这么多年过去，我早已放下了对您的嫉妒与怨恨。此时此刻，我对您的敬重是真的，对您的感激也是真的。谢谢您，藤崎女士，进藤和我最心爱的小孙女，我们两人在世间最后的情感寄托，从今以后就交到您手中、由您来守护了。”  
略一停顿，塔矢喃喃自语道：  
“既然您承诺了照顾凌子，我对这个世界也就再无牵挂了。而且佐为…..马上就要对我采取行动了吧。”  
“等等塔矢亮！！你和佐为到底——”  
藤崎还没问完，室外就传来激烈的争吵。从声音上分辨，似乎是刚刚送走森田医生的凌子，和堵在老宅门口的几个陌生人发生了争执。  
可这么晚了，谁还会拜访塔矢亮呢？  
怀着隐隐的不安，藤崎跟塔矢走到门口。随着骤然拉开的纸门，凄风苦雨与漫天黑暗一起涌入室内。  
藤崎狠狠打了个冷战，终于看清了庭院门口和凌子发生冲突的陌生人。深灰色的雨衣让他们如同一群没有生命的水泥雕塑，为首的男子全身包裹在黑色斗篷下，那低垂的帽檐和苍白的下颚，让藤崎恍然想起西方传说中的死神。  
“好久不见，我亲爱的女儿。你最心疼的塔矢爷爷，今晚还过得开心吗？”  
熟悉的嗓音令阵阵寒意涌过全身，藤崎看见黑衣死神轻柔一笑，掀起斗篷，露出了佐为的脸。

14

黑衣死神的幻觉只有短短一瞬，当佐为脱下深黑斗篷，露出斗篷下的纯白风衣时，便再次恢复成葬礼上那个光华四溢的平安贵族。  
可惜和藤崎记忆中相同，眼前这位白衣胜雪、高贵典雅的“源氏公子”，却目光阴沉如渊、周身寒气缭绕，衣袖下如同藏着一把锋利的武士刀，且这把武士刀仿佛下一秒就要寒芒绽现、拔剑出鞘，直直刺穿塔矢亮的胸膛。  
复仇者、审判者、诅咒者——  
收敛煞气却杀意尽现的佐为，竟比藤崎想象中的死神更为恐怖。如果只凭气场就能杀人，那么塔矢早在佐为的目光下命丧黄泉一万次，且时时刻刻承受着地狱火海的煎熬，永生永世不得解脱超生。  
藤崎死死按住胸口，沉重的压迫感逼得她几乎夺门而出，但她终究不忍心将衰老的塔矢和幼小的凌子丢给杀意腾腾的复仇者，而眼前诡异的场景也如噩梦般魇住藤崎的手脚，让她无路可逃、无处藏身——  
只见在灰衣男子的重重包围下，塔矢和佐为这对父子一言不发跪坐在棋盘前，哭得两眼红肿的凌子，则瑟瑟发抖守在书房门口，忌惮着塔矢严禁插嘴的命令，不敢走近那对峙的两人半步。

“多日不见，塔矢先生腹部的伤口，已经愈合得差不多了吧？”  
过了许久，佐为阴冷的声音缓缓响起。  
藤崎心底一揪，没等她反应过来，塔矢平静地回答：  
“亲爱的儿子，谢谢你的关心，那点小伤早就不碍事了。你今晚来得正好，我已经处理好后事，只等你派人来接我了。”  
“塔矢先生客气了，我当然得耐心等你养好伤——毕竟，万一复仇尚未完成，仇敌就被折磨至死，我精心导演的大戏，岂不是少了很多乐趣？”  
佐为眯起眼睛，瞥了眼守在门口的凌子和塔矢身后的藤崎：  
“想必塔矢先生筹划已久的临终托孤，刚才终于成功实现了吧。看到你不计前嫌将藤崎女士奉为上宾，我是否该感叹一句世事沧桑、人心难料？昔日不共戴天的死敌，今天都能成为一条战线上的盟友，为了最心爱的‘阿光’，塔矢先生果真对一切习俗传统、人情世故，全都视若无物呢。”  
听了佐为这番话，藤崎震惊地瞪大眼睛，无法相信对方竟知道塔矢遗嘱的内容，甚至当着凌子的面抖了出来。藤崎匆匆望向凌子，小姑娘却在她探寻的目光中垂下眼帘，算是默默承认了藤崎的所有猜测，也算黯然接受了塔矢为自己一手安排的未来。

“呵呵，岂止习俗传统、人情世故？”  
塔矢对佐为的点评嘲讽地一笑，原本波澜不惊的眼底，突然掠过一丝刺骨寒芒：  
“只要是为了进藤光，就连人间的道德和法律，塔矢亮都可以毫不犹豫地踩在脚下！！”  
死寂。  
随着这句毛骨悚然的宣言，室内温度瞬间降至冰点。  
塔矢和佐为剑拔弩张地对峙着，从这对父子阴郁而疯狂的目光中，藤崎仿佛看到了缓缓开启的地狱之门，就在她被联想逼疯的一刻，佐为突然仰天狂笑起来：  
“好啊，如你所愿，塔矢先生！既然你有为进藤光践踏人间道德和法律的勇气，也必然有为他被这个世界审判、处决、抛弃、最后推下地狱的觉悟！！”  
说着，佐为环视着贴墙而立的两大排书柜：  
“进藤葬礼后我一直对媒体强压着真相，只为耐心等待这最后一刻的来临。我这样做，一是给你充分的时间养好腹伤，全心承受世人的终极审判，二是出于对你最后一丝仁慈——”  
稍作停顿，佐为轻蔑地俯视着塔矢：  
“话说我养父与你几十年来的私下对局——或者说，你们两人绵延半个世纪的‘情书’——塔矢先生已经整理好了吧？”

15

几十年来的私下对局、绵延半个世纪的情书？  
听了佐为的话藤崎才恍然意识到，塔矢书柜中摆放的并非正式出版的书籍，而是整排整排的手抄棋谱。望着那年岁久远、纸面发黄的棋谱，藤崎眼角一酸，险些当场落泪。  
她依稀记起自己赴英留学期间，进藤曾在视频通话中，带着甜蜜又酸涩的微笑，向她吐露过他和塔矢最大的秘密。  
原来首届北斗杯后，塔矢暗恋进藤长达五年之久，却从没得到表白的机会。于是他只能每次和少年对弈后，一笔一画抄下棋谱，认认真真加上评注，再在页面空白处，写下那些或许永远不敢向进藤吐露的爱语。  
而直到塔矢二十岁和进藤正式成为恋人、开始每夜与对方同床共枕后，金发少年才在他卧室里，搜出满满一箱子‘单恋日记’。出于对塔矢的怜惜与心痛，进藤主动承担起和恋人共同整理棋谱的工作，同时分享了对方的老习惯，在页面空白处写下评注、批语、以及给塔矢的情话。于是先前只属于塔矢一个人、酸涩忧伤的‘单恋日记’，终于演变成他和进藤献给彼此的、最为甜美浪漫的‘热恋情书’。  
或许因为性格差异所致，塔矢给进藤的情书总是深沉热烈，浓郁的激情几乎溢出纸面，而进藤写给塔矢的情书则温暖顽皮，字里行间点缀着无数不正经的俏皮话。而整整半个世纪过去，两人献给彼此的情书也如他们的爱情一般，日复一日地增长，直到诺大的箱子再也盛放不下，直到无数手抄棋谱溢满两大排书柜，占据了塔矢书房的半面墙壁。

“谢谢你，佐为。谢谢你慷慨赐给我这些时间，让我重温进藤留给我的、最珍贵的爱情纪念。”  
塔矢低沉的话语将藤崎拉回了现实，只见衰老的前名人凝望着面前的棋盘，深邃而缠绵的目光，如同抚摸着挚爱之人的胴体。  
“而今晚……我也终于整理到进藤与我最初的对局——海王国中的三将战了。”  
海王国中的三将战？！  
等等！！根据进藤的说法，让塔矢对他一见倾心的初次对弈，不是应该发生在塔矢行洋开办的棋会所吗？！  
藤崎微微一惊，随着塔矢的目光望向棋盘。身为叶濑围棋社的老牌成员，藤崎自然也参加了在当年海王举行的校际团体赛。虽然她隶属的女子组第二轮就惨遭淘汰，藤崎对自己幼稚的棋路也羞于回首，但介于她对进藤始终如一的执着，同时兼任赛后记录人的身份，进藤和塔矢那场三将战藤崎可谓印象深刻，半个世纪后仍旧铭记于心。  
犹记那场经典战役中，进藤开始牢牢掌控着局面，塔矢一直抓不到翻盘的机会，但随着进藤鬼上身似的下出一手败着，形势突然全面逆转。塔矢开始了势如破竹的反攻，进藤则宛若退化成初学者一般，节节败退溃不成军。  
海王国中的三将战，让塔矢初遇进藤的惊艳一夜破灭，也开启了两人长达两年零四个月的冷战。虽然进藤后来拼命追赶塔矢、最终赢回了对方的欣赏与承认，但那次对弈犹如生生扎在两人关系中的一根刺，拔不出来、化不下去，想要轻柔安抚、却稍稍一碰就痛得钻心。  
即使塔矢和进藤最终成为亲密的恋人，那场三将战带给彼此的伤害，依旧如浓重的阴影般盘旋在两人心底，甚至在藤崎对塔矢的恶意攻击中，化为撕裂对方心理防线的长矛利剑。

“藤崎女士身为当年最重要的目击人，一定对这盘对局印象深刻吧？”  
察觉到藤崎暗流翻涌的内心，塔矢温柔又忧伤地回忆说：  
“和进藤相伴同行的几十年间，我虽然每天都过得很幸福，却也经常为少时的傲慢冷酷懊悔不已。我一直不断幻想，如果当年能多理解进藤一点、多包容进藤一点，我两就不必在无谓的冷战上消耗那么长时间，就能尽早走入对方的世界了。  
而进藤也对少时棋力不济万分沮丧，他这辈子唠叨最多的一句话，就是假若当年就拥有本因坊的实力，他绝不会让我失落幻灭，也绝不会让我对他熟视无睹那么久。”  
说着，塔矢在棋盘上依次落下黑白双色，当着藤崎、佐为、和凌子的面，重现出五十年前两位少年火光四溅、硝烟弥漫的对局。随着棋盘上的星星一颗颗点亮，塔矢落子的速度渐渐减慢，幽深的目光，仿佛再次沉溺到遥远的回忆中。  
塔矢最终在黑11之8的地方停下，那是藤崎印象中，进藤最莫名其妙的一手，也是局面扭转的关键节点。  
“就是这里，11之8的位置——这是我直面真正的进藤光的最初时刻，也是我们相互追逐、纠缠一生的命运的真正起点。”  
塔矢凝视着棋盘，轻声说：  
“当年的进藤光没有能力驾驭这步棋，但他向我郑重承诺过：一定会凭借全盛时期的实力，与我从这个起点重新战斗。  
所以，直至生命终结的一刻，我都会全心等待进藤回来，等他回来与我共同完成——我们两人最初的、也是最终的对局。”


	4. 16-19节

16

“与你完成最初和最终的对局？我怎么不记得养父这样承诺过？”  
思索片刻，佐为眯起眼睛，露出一丝讥笑：  
“啊啊我猜到点线索了，塔矢先生口口声声的‘承诺’，或许就藏在凌子转交给你的那封信里吧？呵呵，塔矢亮你在棋盘上有多冷静犀利，遇到进藤光就有多丧失理智！！临终之人一纸善意的谎言、一句无力的安慰，塔矢亮你还真敢奉为上帝的启示？！”  
欣赏着塔矢瞬间阴沉的脸色，佐为残忍地捅下最后一刀：  
“不明真相的人或许会说，如果进藤光是照亮棋坛、温暖人心的神，塔矢亮就是他最忠诚也最狂热的信徒，但身为他们的养子我早就知道，塔矢亮就是个满脑子黑暗幻想的精神病人——不仅是精神病人，他还是胆敢霸占神、亵渎神、最终背叛神的千古罪人！！”  
沉默。  
“亲爱的儿子，随便你怎么给我定罪。自从进藤离开之日，我就再也不在乎世人的评语了。”  
塔矢直视着佐为的眼睛，一字一句地回答：  
“但我永远相信进藤对我的承诺——哪怕这个承诺……超越了生死的界限！！”

“没关系，反正塔矢先生来日无多了。如果自欺到死能让你良心好过点，你就继续这么催眠自己也无妨。”  
佐为站起来，居高临下俯视着塔矢：  
“塔矢先生在人间最后的愿望，就是和我养父合葬在老宅的樱花树下吧？既然如此，我们现在打个赌怎么样？如果进藤光真在你临终前归来，与你完成海王三将战的对局，我就替塔矢先生实现最后的遗愿，将你和进藤的骨灰一起埋在这里——不知听了我这番提议，塔矢先生意向如何呢？”  
过了很久，塔矢沉声回答：  
“亲爱的儿子，我会永远记着你今天的话。也希望你一言九鼎、绝不食言。”  
“我对两位养父向来孝顺，怎么可能对你们两食言？”  
佐为不以为意地一笑，环视着满满两墙的手抄棋谱：  
“为了塔矢先生最后的日子不至太过寂寞，我允许你带着棋盘棋子、还有进藤光给你的‘情书’上路。只是不知这么多‘情书’，小小的牢房是否塞得下呢……”

说着，佐为潇洒地打个响指，身后两名灰衣人立即心领神会地打开书柜、装卸棋谱，另外两人则掏出手铐，走到塔矢身后，扣住他的肩膀。  
而直到此刻藤崎才看清，这些男人厚重的灰斗篷下，竟是镶嵌着警徽和肩章的深色制服。  
对真相的预感令藤崎如坠深渊，就在她即将开口阻止之际，一直守在门口的凌子突然冲上来——只见少女泪痕交错披头散发，如同被逼如绝境的小兽般疯狂地撕咬踢打着，用牙齿和拳头揍开那些企图逮捕塔矢的巡警。  
“不许你们带走塔矢爷爷！！不许你们带走他！！我发誓…..谁要是胆敢伤害塔矢亮一根毫毛，就得有成为我进藤凌子刀下冤魂的觉悟！！”  
藤崎这才看清，少女手中不知何时多出一把匕首。匕首锋利的刃口散发出森寒白光，而接近手柄的金属面上，还缠绕着几缕黯淡的血丝。  
不，不可能！！难道这把匕首曾经——  
可怕的直觉再次击中藤崎，佐为却像早就料到这出闹剧似的，无奈地摇摇头，缓步走向凌子：  
“我亲爱的小女儿啊，你苦苦煎熬了这么久，终于准备为心爱的塔矢爷爷拼命了吗？”  
“给我滚开！！！佐为你这个自私冷血的恶魔！！！”  
望着佐为一步步逼近，凌子失去理智地大吼道：  
“就算你是我生父又怎样！！？？为了保护塔矢爷爷，我也绝不会对你刀下留情！！！”  
佐为脸色骤黯，死死咬住嘴唇，藤崎心中一紧，知道凌子终于践踏了佐为的底线，而佐为也终于决心对女儿痛下狠手了。  
“绝不对我刀下留情？呵呵，既然凌子你胆敢放出这等狠话，就让我们来当场检验它的真伪吧。”  
佐为在凌子面前优雅地伏下身，将胸膛贴上少女手中的匕首，缓慢地倾身前压，直到淡淡的玫瑰色，从他雪白的风衣中心一层层晕染开来。  
欣赏着凌子惊恐的泪颜和痉挛的小手，佐为残忍无比地一笑：  
“来吧，塔矢爷爷的小甜心……就用塔矢亮曾经切腹自尽的匕首，刺穿你亲生父亲的心脏吧。”

17

佐为衣襟上的红色越来越深，温热的鲜血顺着刀刃滑下，落在他洁白的衣摆上，如同雪地上残留的梅花般娇艳欲滴。  
和室里一片令人窒息的死寂，巡警们想要拉开这对疯狂的父女，却因情势所迫不敢轻举妄动。因为匕首的尖端已经没入佐为胸口，倘若凌子的手稍稍一抖，或者佐为的身子再向前一陷，锋利的刀刃就会直入心脏、一击毙命。  
“凌子你知不知道，自己现在的样子有多美、有多可爱……”  
佐为仿佛完全感觉不到疼痛似的，轻轻抚上凌子泪痕交错的小脸：  
“纯真、热烈、坚强、执着，为了保护挚爱不惜与全世界为敌…..明明哭得柔弱破碎，眼神却依旧倔强不屈，如同一轮被雨雾浸润的太阳，泪水不仅没有削弱你的魅力，反而使你更加金光闪烁、耀眼夺目……”  
说着，他贴上女儿的耳垂，轻柔地吐出最终判语：  
“凌子，你现在这个样子，真是美得惊心动魄……像极了那个为了保护塔矢亮，不惜牺牲一切的进藤光啊……”

凌子狠狠阖上眼帘，一颗颗泪珠，如秋雨般从睫毛坠落。  
“呜呜呜，佐为你以前从来不会夸我好看、夸我可爱的……你倒是总在冷嘲热讽地教训我，说我长相做派越像进藤爷爷，就越沦落成粗野任性、永远嫁不出去的野丫头！！”  
“呵呵，我唯一的小女儿，我心中的小天使…..我怎么可能觉得你不美、觉得你不可爱呢？”  
佐为俯身吻上凌子的泪珠，唇上的动作温柔缠绵，眼中的眸光却阴沉暴烈：  
“只是我永远无法原谅——凌子你的美、你的可爱，竟然不是我这个生父亲手培养的成果，反倒是我最痛恨的塔矢亮精心调教的杰作！！”  
凌子惊恐地一颤，想要向后退缩，却被佐为一把攥住手腕。匕首的寒锋又向佐为胸膛刺入半分，凌子吓得全身僵硬不敢动弹。佐为眼神稍稍放柔，抬起凌子的下巴，一边舔去她不断涌出的泪珠，一边在她惨白的小脸上落下无数碎吻，轻柔怜惜的动作，如同捧着此生挚爱的珍宝：  
“来吧，凌子，现在就亲手杀死你父亲吧……自从被塔矢亮带走后，你就日复一日刺痛、撕裂、践踏我的心……你热爱塔矢、敬重塔矢、把他当作神明崇拜，却仇恨我、厌弃我、把我视为魔鬼逃避…..  
而今天你为了他不惜弑父的举动，也终于让我这颗心为你支离破碎了…..来吧，我唯一的女儿，现在你只需补上最后一刀，就能刺穿我的心脏，亲手终结生父的性命了……”  
佐为漆黑的眼睛如同夜色下暗涛汹涌的大海，无数不得宣泄的情感翻涌而过，又被狠狠压入海底——悲凉、愤怒、疼惜、怨恨，而所有情感之下，则是爱恨交织的痛苦，以及……求之不得的绝望。

藤崎悚然一惊，突然意识到佐为凝望凌子的幽深眼神，舔吻少女泪水的温柔动作，竟和几十年前，塔矢亮拥吻哭泣的进藤光一模一样。  
而凌子也敏感地察觉到父亲的异常，扭动着身子想要挣脱佐为的钳制，正当她几乎控制不住力道，就要将匕首扎入佐为心脏时，塔矢的手臂突然从后面伸过来，环抱住少女瘦弱的肩膀。  
“够了，凌子。不要再伤害你父亲了。难道你想让进藤光的在天之灵，目睹塔矢家祖孙三代为他自相残杀的悲剧吗？”  
进藤的名字让凌子打了个机灵，但面对眼前咄咄逼人的佐为，还是倔强地不愿放下匕首。  
塔矢长叹一声，从背后拥紧少女颤抖不已的身子，像要抚平凌子的不安似的，在她柔软的额发上落下安慰的一吻：  
“凌子你这个不知轻重的小笨蛋啊，瞧瞧你让父亲流了多少血…..”  
塔矢温柔而悲伤的目光，幽幽凝望着怀中的少女：  
“而且……如果你继续任性下去，也会让塔矢爷爷跟着流血啊……”  
说着，塔矢修长苍白、骨瘦嶙峋的手，紧紧握住了匕首的利刃。众人还没来得及反应，粘稠的鲜血，就从塔矢指缝间汩汩涌出。  
“啊啊啊塔矢爷爷！！！——”  
凌子发出凄厉的惨叫，双手一缩，匕首哐当坠落在地。  
少女不顾满身鲜血目光阴沉的佐为，紧紧抱住塔矢的脖子，哭得声嘶力竭几乎断气。塔矢蹲下身，温柔地拥住小孙女，轻轻拍打她的脊背。  
“好了，凌子。这些人今晚只是带走塔矢爷爷，不会真的把我怎么样的。”  
“可是，可是…..他们要送塔矢爷爷进监狱，他们要在法庭上指控你…..指控你对进藤光……”  
凌子迷迷糊糊地啜泣着，突然意识到自己说了什么，抬起头，惊恐地望着塔矢。

18

“凌子，你早就知道我做了什么，对吗？”  
塔矢的目光突然变得幽暗，静静审视着凌子：  
“什么时候？你什么时候察觉到真相的？”  
少女狠狠哆嗦一下，像是无法承受塔矢的注视似的，黯然垂下泪眼：  
“很早，我很早就知道了…..进藤爷爷过世当夜，塔矢爷爷你切腹自尽，又被森田医生抢救回来，早在那时……我就从他口中得知了全部真相。”  
“所以，为了阻止我继续求死，凌子你就把进藤的信交给我了，是这样的吗？”  
塔矢沉肃的脸色终于有所缓和，眼底有什么东西激烈晃动着：  
“可是为什么，凌子？既然早就知道真相，为什么你还能原谅我的所作所为，为什么你还希望我能继续好好活下去？”  
凌子哽咽了一下，含泪答道：  
“因为我猜到了进藤爷爷在信里对你说了什么，因为我知道他真实的心意……不，不对！不止这个原因！！”  
凌子像是突然下定决心似的，抬起头，勇敢地直视着塔矢的眼睛，宛若许下此生最郑重的誓言一般，一字一句，沉声说道：  
“因为塔矢亮是进藤光在世上最爱的人，也是凌子最心爱的爷爷。所以无论你做了什么，我都会和进藤光一样，无条件地爱你、相信你、守护你，直到…….你生命的最后一刻。”  
寂静。  
过了很久，塔矢终于紧紧拥住凌子，伏在少女肩头失声痛哭。  
看到相拥而泣的祖孙两人，藤崎忍着痛楚，悄悄转过身去。  
她知道出于骨子里的骄傲和自尊，塔矢绝不愿在昔日情敌面前暴露内心的软弱。同时她也隐隐意识到，这恐怕是进藤过世后，一直压抑着自身情感的塔矢，第一次，也是最后一次，在他人面前流泪哭泣了。  
藤崎本以为进藤的死带走了塔矢所有泪水，那个坚硬冷酷的男人痛失唯一的挚爱后，将再也没有机会发泄内心的悲痛。然而凌子实在太像进藤光了，像到藤崎竟多次神思恍惚地认为，凌子就是进藤留给塔矢最后的救赎。  
可是…….凌子能够安抚塔矢伤痕累累的灵魂，却无力阻止即将落在他头上的命运镰刀。  
阿光，阿光，如果你真的在天有知，就请告诉我……  
藤崎双手交握在胸前，默默祈祷着——  
我该为你做些什么，才能救助这些深深热爱你、却又因你坠落痛苦深渊的人们？

塔矢当夜还是被巡警带走了，凌子也如终于接受了命运的裁决般，失魂落魄地跪在地上，呆呆凝望着塔矢的背影消失在茫茫雨夜中。  
佐为胸前的伤口结成了一层暗黑色的血痂，他没有随巡警离开，也没有包扎伤口，而是独自站在门后的阴影中，阴郁的神态和沾满鲜血的白衣，犹如一尊没有生命的石雕。  
过了很久，佐为捡起掉落地上的匕首，凌子听到声响，受惊小兽般回过头，瞥见佐为手中拿着什么，惨叫一声扑入藤崎怀里。  
“呵呵，刚才为了塔矢亮，恨不得和全世界拼命。结果他一消失，把你的勇气也带走吗？”  
佐为在蜷缩在藤崎怀里的凌子面前跪下，用刀柄猛地挑起少女的下巴。凌子身子剧烈地一跳，随后像被佐为黑暗的目光催眠一样，全身瘫软、动弹不得，只能任凭父亲用匕首对她为所欲为。  
佐为手中的刀锋在凌子脸上蜿蜒曲折、缠绵而下，轻轻爱抚着少女柔软的头发、饱满的额头、清秀的鼻梁、粉嫩的双颊….他的力道拿捏得极好，刀锋每次看似就要扎入凌子的血肉，却在下一秒锋芒一转，鹅毛般擦过她的肌肤，只留下一道令人惊恐战栗的寒风。  
优雅而冰寒的刀刃，就像佐为方才落在凌子脸上的一串串碎吻，既残暴无情地凌迟着她，又温柔无限地爱抚着她。而佐为和塔矢留在刀刃上的鲜血，也如最凄美的残花、最娇艳的吻痕，随着佐为对女儿的凌迟和爱抚，一朵接一朵烙印在凌子雪白的小脸上。  
最后，刀刃终于在凌子沾满泪水、微微颤抖的樱唇上停下。  
“这把匕首曾啜饮过塔矢亮切腹自尽迸发的鲜血，也曾啜饮过我被刺入胸膛涌出的鲜血…..”  
佐为的薄唇暧昧地贴上凌子的耳垂，阴郁而缠绵地低喃道：  
“所以依照规矩，凌子你是不是也该请它品尝你甜美的血肉，然后…..用我们塔矢家祖孙三代的鲜血，浇祭进藤光的在天之灵呢？”

19

还没等凌子反抗，刀锋猛然沉落，重重划破了少女的樱唇。突如其来的疼痛终于让凌子回过神，少女声嘶力竭地哭嚎着，要不是藤崎死死抱住她，她恐怕就要全身抽搐、晕厥在地了。  
佐为轻笑着抽回匕首，低头吻上凌子留在刀刃上的鲜血，低垂的目光无限幽暗缠绵，如同祭奠此生唯一的挚爱。  
藤崎被这诡异的景象吓得魂不附体——佐为对凌子的感情早已超出了普通父女的界限，也跨越了藤崎所能理解的一切正常范畴。  
狂暴、炽烈、黑暗、绝望…….  
爱到毁天灭地，恨到挫骨扬灰……爱恨交织、难以自拔……  
这样的感情，绝不应当出现在一个父亲身上，反倒更像一位求之不得、因爱生恨的狂热情人，或者说…..像极了当年误以为自己要被进藤光抛弃时，那个瞬间陷入疯狂、赌咒发誓不择手段囚禁对方的塔矢亮。  
想到这里，藤崎觉得心脏都要冻结了——  
如果说凌子就是塔矢亮亲手调教出来的进藤光，那么佐为…..又何尝不是由于得不到进藤光，而最终癫狂成痴、走火入魔的塔矢亮？  
可是，事情为什么会发展到这个地步？？  
难道……难道佐为一直深爱着养父进藤光，而唯一的挚爱死后，他又把女儿凌子当成了进藤光的替身？？！！

“藤崎女士不必担心，我就算内心再扭曲，也绝不会对亲生骨肉出手。”  
仿佛看出了藤崎的恐惧，佐为轻声答道。  
他站起身，略微平复住呼吸，待再次睁眼时，又恢复了往日的平静与冷漠。  
“不过塔矢亮的安排是对的。虽然我无心伤害凌子，但她只要留在我身边，迟早都会被我逼疯吧。所以藤崎女士，还请你遵照塔矢的遗嘱，带走我唯一的女儿。请你将凌子带到一个安全的地方，守护她平平安安地长大，也保护她……远离来自我的一切威胁和伤害。”  
藤崎悚然一惊：  
“可是佐为先生，您难道真的忍心，忍心将亲生女儿——”  
“藤崎女士不了解我，难道还不了解您多年的情敌塔矢亮吗？”  
佐为凄凉又自嘲地回答：  
“俗话说爱极了一个人，就会和他越来越像。可鲜少有人知道，仇恨也有类似的作用。自我年少时起，塔矢亮就我最恨的人。可讽刺的是，这么多年过去，对塔矢刻骨铭心的仇恨，却让我成了世上最像他的人。  
所以藤崎女士，这根本不是我是否忍心放凌子走的问题，而是一旦错过我唯一心软的时刻，我对待凌子，就会像塔矢亮对待进藤光一样，此生此世再也不会放手——哪怕眼睁睁地看着……凌子死在我怀里。”  
略一停顿，佐为哽咽着继续说：  
“塔矢家的男人都太相似了，我们极端高傲、极端自我、也极端偏执。唯有愧疚到极点时，我们才可能放开生命中唯一的救赎。而塔矢亮，也是算准了这个时机立下遗嘱——  
因为，他知道我即将犯下的重罪，将在凌子心里留下一辈子也无法治愈的创伤，但也只有在这时、只有当我对凌子的愧疚达到顶点时，我才可能忍痛割爱、放她自由。”  
“可佐为先生，塔矢亮究竟做了什么，竟沦为你不共戴天的死敌？”  
忍耐很久，藤崎终于问出了心底最深的疑问。  
佐为微微一笑，淡然答道：  
“藤崎女士不必心急，你的问题很快就会得到解答——三天之后，我亲自导演的大戏，就要正式上演了。”  
最后，他深深看了一眼女儿，敛去眸光，低声说道：  
“而那当这场大戏落下帷幕时，还请您带走我唯一的女儿——让她与我此生此世，再不相见。”

半个小时后，藤崎终于扶着神志恍惚、近乎崩溃的凌子离开了塔矢老宅。当走到庭院门口、转身回望书房时，藤崎看到佐为手持匕首，站在进藤光和塔矢亮甜蜜拥吻的黑白照片前。  
漆黑的和室内，佐为盈盈闪烁的白衣犹如一件沾满死者血迹的挽纱。他抬头仰望两位养父蜜月照的凄凉神情，让藤崎想起一个孤独而悲伤、渴求被爱却不得的孩子。  
但很快，佐为眼底孩子般的脆弱与悲伤，就被复仇者的冷酷掩埋了——  
只见他优雅一笑、手起刀落，用沾满塔矢家三代人鲜血的匕首，斩断了照片上塔矢亮的项颈。然后再一用力，塔矢亮的头颅，就血淋淋地坠落下来。  
而在这比噩梦更恐怖的场景中，藤崎仿佛看到，照片中进藤光低垂的睫毛下，缓缓滑下……..一颗晶莹的泪滴。  
随后，就如佐为曾承诺的那样，塔矢亮被巡警带走的第三天，东京各大报纸头版头条，都被一条爆炸性新闻占据了。日本棋坛领袖现任五冠王佐为，向东京最高法院提起诉讼，控告自己的养父、退役名人塔矢亮——  
而指控的罪名，则是塔矢亮在进藤光身患肝癌、病重住院期间，蓄意谋杀了……陪伴了自己近半个世纪的爱人。


	5. 20-24节

20

罗马无法一天建成，却可能一夜崩溃。  
如果当年进藤当众斗殴，仅仅损害了围棋本身的高洁形象，那么今天塔矢亲手杀死伴侣，则践踏了一切法律和道德的底线。这一滔天重罪，不仅粉碎了塔矢统治棋坛半个世纪的崇高声望，也让人们对他的所有美好幻想一夕破灭。  
因为，半个世纪过去，进藤光早已成为日本人心中神一样的存在。金发青年耀眼夺目的天赋、纯真温暖的性格、对棋坛改革和公共慈善的强烈责任心，几十年间为他赢得了无数崇拜者和追随者。而所有崇拜者和追随者中，塔矢无疑是最狂热、最忠诚、也最坚定的一位。  
如果进藤是照亮棋坛的神，塔矢就是神最眷顾的男人。如果进藤是安抚人心的救主，塔矢就是救主最信赖的门徒。无论是围棋复兴运动，还是社会公益事业，进藤总是一马当先走在时代先锋，奔走呼告唤醒公众热诚，塔矢则永远默默守在进藤身旁，倾尽所有才智为他实现梦想，浇筑所有感情为他遮风挡雨。  
所有日本人心中，塔矢就是上天赐给进藤的最完美的守护者。而经过半个世纪风霜雨雪，塔矢对进藤的感情，早已升华为理想爱情的代名词。人们坚信即使全世界都残酷地误解、伤害、甚至弃绝进藤，塔矢也会全部生命保护进藤，直至呼吸停止的一刻。  
因此，真相大白的时刻，摧毁了所有人信仰和理想的塔矢，不仅注定被法律和正义处以极刑，也注定被道德和良心唾弃诅咒，坠落地狱、万劫不覆——由于人类的天性使然，民众或许能赦免杀人如麻的恶棍，却永远无法宽恕背弃救主的弑神者。

虽然早就预感到最后的谜底，但被迫面对真相的一刻，藤崎依旧经受了天崩地裂的绝望。她眼前的世界已经破碎，心中的思绪已经昏暗，她不知该拿什么态度面对塔矢，又该以何种标尺，审视塔矢对进藤犯下的重罪。  
如果不是事先答应了照顾凌子，时刻被黑暗驱赶的藤崎，几乎下一秒就要逃离日本，闭目塞听、自绝于世，一辈子都不去看、也不去听，世人对棋坛双子星五十年爱情的终审判决书。  
可无论藤崎如何恐惧，东京法院还是以最高的效率，对这起举世震惊的谋杀案展开了审理。为了确保对塔矢的控诉一举成功，佐为重金聘请了全日本顶级的律师团，将所有证据条分缕析、纤毫毕现地呈现给法官和公众。而随着人证物证的逐一曝光，藤崎也首次了解到，进藤光之死的来龙去脉——  
原来进藤去世前最后三个月，化疗放疗等正规医学手段均已失效，而他的伴侣塔矢和养子佐为，又为后续治疗方案爆发了重大争执。佐为主张最后关头放手一搏，把进藤交到美国科学家手中，试用某种尚在检验、风险巨大的新型药物。塔矢则坚决反对这一提议，甚至未和佐为商量，就将进藤转移到森田医生的疗养院，不久又私自停止了一切积极治疗。  
塔矢的肆意妄为彻底激怒了佐为，进藤生命中最后那段日子，他的伴侣和养子几乎每时每刻都处于剑拔弩张的冲突中。眼见养父生命所剩无几，清醒的时刻也越来越少，佐为最终决定祭出法律武器，强逼塔矢交出进藤。  
由于日本至今都不承认同性婚姻，与进藤相伴同行半个世纪的塔矢，最终只能沦为和他毫无关系的路人。而进藤正式收养的儿子佐为，既是进藤唯一的继承人，也是法律上和他关系最近的亲人，在养父病重昏迷期间，得以行使属于家属的一切特权。  
然而，就在法院接受佐为委托、向塔矢下达最后通牒的当夜，塔矢竟切断了进藤的维生设备，又用过量的镇静剂，亲手终结了爱人的生命。

值班护士深夜查房时，亲眼目睹了进藤在塔矢怀里断气的瞬间。仪器记录和病房摄像，也很快流入警方手中，成为对塔矢铁板钉钉的罪证。实际上，这起谋杀案一开始就人赃俱获、无可辩驳，现在人们只剩两个疑问尚未解决：一是塔矢谋杀进藤的动机，二是法律对他的最终惩罚。  
为了养父的葬礼能平静地举行，佐为曾一度对外封锁消息，而当塔矢的罪行最终公诸于众时，尚未从痛失进藤的迷茫中恢复的民众，再次陷入悲痛与愤怒的无底深渊。若没有警方对被告24小时的监控保护，塔矢家的老宅早被暴民们焚为灰烬，他本人也已被极端棋迷千刀万剐、撕成碎片。  
由于民众一浪高过一浪的愤怒情绪，对塔矢亮的审判很快超越了单纯地惩治刑事犯罪，而成为整个日本社会对弑神者的狂热复仇。人们无法宽恕塔矢杀死了万众敬仰的神，无法宽恕他粉碎了一手创造的爱情理想，进藤的狂热棋迷甚至发起了声势浩大的请愿活动，逼迫法官采用宗教法庭惩罚叛徒的绞刑，将塔矢缓慢地折磨致死，再将他的遗体鞭尸示众。  
最后，经过近一年腥风血雨，东京最高法院对塔矢亮的世纪审判，终于于进藤光忌日当天，缓缓拉开了大幕。

21

东京最高法院对塔矢亮的世纪审判，终于在进藤光忌日当天，缓缓拉开了大幕。  
宣读终审判决书的当天，法院门口被狂热的民众挤得水泄不通，全球各大媒体也蜂拥而至，急切等待着这一世纪审判的结果。为了万无一失定下塔矢死罪，佐为在陪审团召开封闭会议之前，再次请出由顶级律师组成的庞大律师团，当着法官、陪审团、全球媒体、和所有民众的面，最后一次当庭陈列所有关键人证物证。  
佐为手中的无数证据，每条都足以将塔矢送上绞架一万次，但塔矢仿佛对自身命运毫不在意似的，自始至终礼貌谢绝了法官为他指派律师的提议。  
按照塔矢自己的说法，他固然感激法官的好意，但因职责所迫给他这样罪大恶极的死囚辩护，既是为律师良心增添不必要的重负，也是对社会资源的极大浪费。况且，他从来无意隐瞒对进藤犯下的滔天罪行，只求法律和正义，给予他最严厉和公正的惩罚。  
塔矢冷静镇定、淡然赴死的形象，多少让陷入复仇狂热的民众，产生了一丝疑惑和敬畏的情绪。由于塔矢始终拒绝为自己辩护，也拒绝坦白谋杀进藤的动机，某些冷静的旁观者甚至开始猜测，塔矢远非残暴的恶魔和冷血的叛徒，而恰恰是因为无力拯救挚爱，才在绝望癫狂、神志不清的状态下，亲手终结了进藤的生命。

审判塔矢的法官年近花甲、德高望重，以超凡的洞察力享誉亚洲法律界，审问过程中也一直保持着客观而克制的态度。然而整个法庭中，法官是唯一能怀着中立态度，平和对待塔矢亮的人。不知是佐为的暗中安排，还是上天的恶意玩笑，十二名陪审团成员中，三分之一是进藤的忠实弟子，三分之一是进藤的狂热棋迷，剩下三分之一，则是隶属佐为一派的亲信和密友。  
而整个终审判决现场，也以最震撼、最宏大、最富戏剧性的形式，重现了进藤光葬礼的那一幕。观众席以中轴线为界，划分为水火不容的两个阵营。塔矢这边的同情者只有凌子、森田、藤崎三人：一个孤苦无助的少女，两位衰弱憔悴的老人。而佐为的支持者则乌鸦鸦一片占据半壁江山，人头攒动、人声鼎沸，时不时爆发的“立即执行死刑！！”的狂热呼声，甚至数度中断证人的陈述。  
而当原告和被告被带到法官面前，进行最后的当庭对峙时，这出佐为精心策划的大戏的宗教意义，也于那一刻完全彰显。  
只见陪审团的十二名成员依次起立，对法官和听众颔首致敬，向全世界郑重宣誓，对塔矢亮做出最公正的判决。他们整齐划一的长袍，庄严神圣的表情，宛若《新约. 启示录》的末日异象中，神的选民以色列部落的十二名族长，又宛若神对世界的末日审判中，代替救主裁决罪人的十二位门徒。  
看到此情此景，藤崎全身血液都快冻结了，如果陪审团的全体成员，象征着以色列的十二族长、救主的十二门徒，那么佐为和塔矢岂不代表着——  
神思恍惚间，藤崎只觉得原告席上白衣胜雪、光芒耀眼的佐为，像极了末日审判中，吹响复仇号角的六翼天使米迦勒。而被告席上身披黑色丧服、默默承受全世界诅咒的塔矢，则化身为出卖救主、罪无可恕的弑神者犹大。

“不，不要这样！！求求大家……不要把塔矢爷爷推下地狱！！”  
心思敏感的凌子，同样读懂了这场审判的宗教意义，小姑娘痛苦得泪光交错、全身颤抖，若不是藤崎和森田死死抱住她，失控的凌子几乎要冲到陪审团面前，跪地磕头乞求他们的宽赦了。  
听到凌子肝颤寸断的哭声，佐为转过头，静静凝望着女儿，狭长凤目中某种激烈的情绪转瞬划过，但下一秒，又浮起了复仇天使的冷酷微笑。  
法官耐心等全场肃静下来，转向原告席，向佐为提出了请求：  
“佐为先生，您的律师团已向法庭提交了所有证据。在陪审团召开封闭会议、敲定对塔矢亮的最终判决前，我希望代表所有人提出最后一个疑问，希望您能够如实回答。”  
“法官大人请讲。”  
佐为优雅地颔首。  
“谢谢佐为先生，那我就替众人斗胆提问了。您起诉塔矢亮的证据十分充分，这起案件本身也没有多少疑点。然而，哪怕塔矢亮犯下滔天重罪，您毕竟还是他的养子，被他亲手抚养长大，但您在控诉过程中表现出的愤怒与仇恨，不仅完全缺乏儿子对父亲应有的亲情，而且似乎远远不止由于他谋杀了进藤光那么简单。”  
法官望着佐为的眼睛，沉声问道：  
“其实您和我都知道，这场对塔矢亮的世纪审判，早已超越单纯的法律和道德意义，而更像对他整个人生盖棺定论、裁定他该上天堂、还是该下地狱的‘宗教审判’。  
所以佐为先生，请您当着全世界的面，本着您的良心，如实地告诉陪审团——在您眼中，塔矢亮究竟是怎样的人？”

22

“在我眼中，塔矢亮究竟是怎样的人？”  
佐为微微一笑，环视了一圈迫不及待的众人，盯着塔矢的眼睛，缓缓开口道：  
“不知法官大人是否听说过，罗马神话中的双面门神雅努斯？在我眼里，塔矢亮就是雅努斯一样的男人——生来就具有两幅面孔，将不同形象展现给不同的人。  
处于公众视线和媒体聚光灯下时，塔矢亮总是以理想形象示人——他是优雅冷静、光华四溢的围棋贵公子，是棋坛豪门塔矢世家的第二位五冠王，是围棋改革和公益事业的无私推进者，也是进藤光最坚定的守护者和最完美的爱人。  
可一旦回到家中，塔矢理想形象下的隐藏人格就会悉数暴露——傲慢而又偏执，狂热而又冷酷，为达目的不择手段，对在意之人与在意之事，充满不知餍足的占有欲和永无止尽的控制欲。  
在我眼中，塔矢就是独断专行的族长，肆意妄为的暴君。多年来他如何为了满足一己私欲，操控进藤的生活、独占进藤的身心——为了我养父进藤光的隐私，那些黑暗而癫狂的细节，我无意当众提及，也根本难于启齿。  
我不否认进藤对塔矢无底线的纵容和溺爱，一定程度上激发了塔矢的黑暗面。但在养育子女这一重大问题上，塔矢根本找不到任何理由替自己开脱！！是的，从被领养到现在，我从来没叫过塔矢一声‘父亲’，但这并非因为我事先抱有偏见，而是因为塔矢年过半百、抚养凌子之前——甚至直到现在为止——他心底最深处，也从没把我当成儿子看待！！”

停顿片刻，佐为苦涩一笑，向屏息凝神的众人继续解释道：  
“塔矢从没把我当作儿子，那是因为——我酷似进藤恩师SAI的相貌，对秀策流的深切领悟，特别是进藤对我的特殊青睐，让塔矢一开始就把我视为最有威胁的情敌！！  
也正是抱着这种戒备心理，那个占有欲爆棚的男人，在我年少时利用各样手段、编造种种借口，无数次剥夺了进藤本应陪伴我的时间。塔矢以进藤和他工作繁忙为由，把我丢给行洋、明子、美津子、正夫四位老人轮流抚养。每个月我只有两到三天有幸待在进藤身边，而且次次都是在塔矢的严密监视下。而一旦进藤不在，塔矢对我的冷酷和敌意，便毫不掩饰地爆发出来！！”  
说着，佐为环视观众席，目光落在藤崎明身上：  
“今天塔矢的另一位情敌——藤崎女士也来到了现场。我想藤崎女士一定对我下面的话感同身受，因为您当年也一定切身体会到了，塔矢亮是如何毫无人性地对待情敌的！！那个冷酷的男人，总是摆出优雅有礼的微笑，用最平静温和的话语，生生撕开你的血肉，掏出你的心脏，将你的尊严和生命踩在脚下肆意践踏！！  
其实….除了导致我离家出走那次争吵，塔矢从没对我疾言厉色过，但那个男人就有这个本事，他让我长年陷于自卑和恐惧难以自拔！他让我一直错误地以为，进藤怜惜我、照顾我、宠爱我，仅仅因为看中我的围棋才华！！而我除了成为本因坊秀策和行洋老师的继承人，除了卑微地充当哄骗所有人开心的道具，在这个家里便再无存在价值！！而一旦逾越这道界限，一旦我向进藤寻求更多温暖，就会立即被塔矢逐出家门！！  
所以，为了能一直留在这个家，为了能守住进藤身边的末位，我只能时时刻刻戴上面具，尽心竭力扮演所有人期望的角色！为了哄进藤开心，我必须认真饰演SAI的替身；为了让行洋老师和明子夫人高兴，我必须精心扮演他们的天才外孙；为了迎合美津子和正夫两位老人的希望，我必须努力假装成他们曾被塔矢夺走、现在失而复得的另一个‘小光’！！  
没错，我不仅是塔矢亮竭力打压防范的情敌，也是他化解进藤塔矢两家矛盾的工具！是他处心积虑雇来的演员，是他献到所有人脚下、赢取所有人欢心的祭品！！我是塔矢的情敌，是他的工具，是他的演员，是他的祭品，却唯独不是他的儿子，不是我自己，不是佐为本人！！塔矢从不关心我的内心世界，从不关心我最深切的情感与最真实的渴望——我作为个体存在的尊严和价值，从收养之日就被塔矢亮一笔抹杀了！！”

讲到这里，佐为已经开始哽咽，但还是倔强地挤出一丝微笑，无限悲愤地直视着塔矢，说出了最后这段话：  
“塔矢亮和进藤光相亲相爱半个世纪，期间塔矢给进藤写了无数情书、说了无数情话，而他最常挂在嘴边的一句话就是——进藤光就是塔矢亮的天堂和救赎，所以，塔矢亮会永远仰望他的天堂、坚守他的救赎，直到生命的最后一刻。  
可我想说：塔矢亮你固然一言九鼎，用一生时间兑现了你对进藤的誓言，然而你仰望天堂时，却将他人推落地狱！！你坚守救赎时，却将他人引向毁灭！！你无限渴慕进藤光，甚至自我降卑到尘土里，把进藤视为圣洁、仁慈、光明的神顶礼膜拜，然而，身为进藤的信徒，塔矢你却以最悖逆、最自私、也最黑暗的方式爱着这位神——  
塔矢亮，你不仅操控、独占、吞噬了神的一切，又用冷酷无情的手段，摧毁了其他和你一样，想要亲近神、仰慕神、获得神的拯救的信徒！！”

23

佐为声泪俱下的控诉，在法庭引发的震荡不亚于山呼海啸。虽然塔矢家父子不合已是公开的秘密，但佐为当众承认两人不共戴天的关系，揭开塔矢亮错待甚至虐待养子的黑暗过去，还是让听众无不为之震惊愤怒。  
藤崎明颤抖着捂住嘴，竭力抑制住翻涌的泪水。此时此刻，她完全代入了佐为的所思所想，融入了佐为的内心世界。就如佛家所讲的“一念之间，三千世界”，短短几分钟内，藤崎明宛如以血肉之躯，亲历了一遍佐为几十年来遭遇的生死轮回。  
藤崎太懂得佐为想要向她传达什么信息，也太明白佐为描述的塔矢有多真实。那种被塔矢优雅平和的话语掏出心脏的剧痛，那种自尊和骄傲被对方踩在脚下践踏的屈辱，那种被当作无生命的道具肆意操纵的悲愤——佐为口中的每一个字，都化作尖刀利刃扎碎了藤崎的心脏，让她对他灵魂最深处的痛苦感同身受。  
藤崎深深明白，如果自己当年没有愤然离开进藤，如果自己抛却自尊向塔矢低头，卑微地乞求进藤身边的末位，那么她也将命中注定、踏上和佐为一模一样的绝路。  
不，不对，佐为的处境其实比她更加绝望——虽然藤崎爱进藤爱得死去活来，但除了进藤，她毕竟还有属于自己的亲人、朋友、事业、未来。无论情感上还是经济上，藤崎都是独立自主的成年人，离了进藤，仍旧能坚强地独活于世。  
但父母双亡、生为孤儿的佐为，生命中除了进藤的爱便一无所有。所以，他只能像被流放到黑暗荒原的囚徒一样，即使牺牲尊严和自我，也要牢牢抓住进藤这道唯一的晨光。

如此炽烈的感情，是亲情、是友情、也是爱情，可同时也远远超越了亲情、友情、爱情的总和。和塔矢一样，佐为对进藤的感情，也早已突破一切有限的范畴和自然的界限。这甚至不是一个人对另一个人的爱，而是坠落地狱的人，对救赎他的神的爱。  
可就如塔矢半个世纪前的预言一样——进藤是赐予所有人温暖的太阳，但只是带给塔矢一个人救赎的天使。正因佐为和塔矢一样，用全部灵魂渴慕着进藤，佐为也命中注定、一辈子不容于塔矢。  
因爱遭妒、因爱获罪、因爱受难。  
塔矢绝不会容忍另一个人——何况是另一个“自己”——以同样的狂热无限深爱着进藤。所以，无论佐为在塔矢面前如何忍辱负重、委曲求全，哪怕他一辈子战战兢兢、谨守养子的末位，塔矢对他的冷酷、敌意、戒备、利用，也不会有一丝一毫的改变。

然而，虽然藤崎一眼看穿了塔矢家父子敌对的情感逻辑，但这套逻辑本身，却丝毫无法将塔矢对佐为的残酷与冷漠合法化。  
毕竟，在道德与良心的终极审判面前，一切意念都无可隐藏，一切罪行都无所掩盖。塔矢的确如佐为指控的那样，以最黑暗、最贪婪、也最不可饶恕的方式，独占和吞噬了进藤的一切，并将想要获得神明救赎的其他信徒，推落地狱、万劫不覆。  
藤崎擦去眼泪，静静凝望着原告席上的佐为。虽然佐为高贵华美、光芒四射的形象，依旧像极了开启末日审判的六翼天使米迦勒，但他掩藏在平静外表下的悲愤、痛苦、与凄凉，却让藤崎再次想起那个在黑暗中仰望两位养父蜜月照的，孤苦无助的孩子。  
佐为外表和灵魂的巨大反差，让藤崎心痛到难以附加。然而，就在那一刻、那一秒，宛若上天的启示一般，藤崎心底最大的疑惑，突然被一道光照亮了。  
是啊，如果佐为真的像极了塔矢，那么他必定也如塔矢一样，为了进藤甘愿牺牲生而为人的欲望和情感，甚至自我降卑到尘土里去。  
所以，哪怕佐为对塔矢再怨愤、再不平，为了进藤在天之灵能够安息，他也绝不会纠结于儿时恩怨，绝不会向进藤最爱的人寻求报复。因此，佐为决定将塔矢推向死亡的唯一原因，只可能是——

“然而，虽然我自幼就恨极了塔矢亮，但为了进藤光的平静与快乐，我原本一辈子都不会出手报复塔矢，也永远不会和塔矢据理力争，为少时遭受的错待讨回公道。”  
仿佛为了回应藤崎的猜测，佐为下一秒缓缓开口，那虔诚而纯净的眼神，凄美而破碎的微笑，宛如一个被神无情抛弃，却永远不会怨恨神的孩子：  
“因为，进藤就是我生命中的神。只要我的神在塔矢怀中幸福快乐，哪怕他全部生命都被那个男人独占，哪怕他注定无缘为我带来温暖与救赎——所有这些，又有什么关系呢？是的，我早已不奢求我的神能拯救我，只求我最爱的神，无论在此世或彼岸，都能平安喜乐、幸福无忧…….”  
说到这里，隐忍已久的泪水，终于从佐为苍白的面颊坠落。  
佐为闭目摒息片刻，再次睁眼时，眼底喷射的烈火，几乎将对面的塔矢焚为灰烬：  
“然而，我这卑微到尘土里的乞求、我这弃绝自我后唯一的心愿，竟最后一次被塔矢亮残酷地碾碎了！！塔矢亮，我发誓——不论天堂还是地狱、无论这个世界还是下个世界，我都要化作手执号角与利剑的复仇天使，永生永世地追迫你、审判你、处决你！！  
因为，进藤光这一生自始至终视你为唯一的挚爱，他甚至将他的身、他的心、他的全部生命和整个灵魂，统统作为祭品献到你脚下，任你肆意侵占、尽情享用！！而他病重住院期间，即使日夜被病痛折磨，也无数次向我表达了——想要为塔矢你一个人活下去的意愿，只因为….进藤太清楚你有多么依赖他，太清楚你的生命根本离不开他！！”  
停顿片刻，佐为一字一句，落下了对塔矢最后的判语：  
“然而塔矢亮，你却背叛了进藤光对你近乎无限的爱怜、包容、与信任！！进藤爱你爱到甘愿完全舍弃自我，甘愿时刻承受剧痛的折磨，只求能在你身边多陪伴一会儿，哪怕只多一分一秒也好！！  
可是塔矢亮….你却违背了进藤只想为你一人活下去的心愿！！你以最冷酷、最残忍的方式，亲手杀死了这世上最爱你的人！！”

24

“塔矢亮，你背叛了进藤光对你近乎无限的爱怜、包容、与信任，违背了他只想为你一人活下去的心愿！！塔矢亮，你以最冷酷、最残忍的方式，亲手杀死了这世上最爱你的人！！”  
佐为话音刚落，众人再次陷入令人窒息的死寂。  
渐渐地，四面八方响起了“死刑！死刑！死刑！！”的狂热呼声，这呼声愈来愈大、愈来愈响，狂风巨浪般翻卷咆哮着，铺天盖地淹没了整个法庭。无数听众泪眼通红挥舞着手臂，他们悲愤的面容、癫狂的情绪，似乎下一秒就要冲上被告席，将粉碎所有人理想的塔矢亮就地处决。  
佐为展开双臂、手掌朝下，示意众人保持冷静。待法庭中的混乱渐渐平复，佐为嘲讽地一笑，转向一直沉默的法官：  
“法官大人，我的最终陈述就是这些，希望您能够满意。最后，只愿陪审团代表人间的正义与良心，给予塔矢亮这个罪人最严厉的惩罚。”  
“佐为先生，谢谢您的回答。”  
法官点点头，继而转向塔矢：  
“虽然您整个庭审过程中一直拒绝发言，但基于审判程序，我还是必须告诉您——在陪审团敲定终审判决之前，您还有最后一次机会为自己辩护。所以，塔矢先生，对于所有这些有关您错待养子、谋杀爱人的指控，您还有什么想说的吗？”  
整个法庭顿时肃静下来，所有目光都利剑般射向塔矢，摒息等待这个已被钉上耻辱柱的千古罪人，还能为自己的罪行做出何种狡辩。

“是的，法官大人，在陪审团宣布对我的终审判决之前，我的确还有些话，想告诉我的养子佐为、我的孙女凌子、还有今天到场的所有听众。”  
塔矢轻声回答：  
“但此时此刻，我依旧无意为自己辩解。因为无论按照人间的道德与良心，还是依据上天永恒的正义，无论在这个世界、还是下个世界，我都罪孽滔天、无可饶恕，必将永生永世承受地狱烈火的焚烧。所以我下面要说的话，并非对自身恶行的辩解，而只是对进藤光和佐为最后的忏悔。  
因为，进藤和佐为，一个是被我亲手杀死的爱侣，一个是被我错待多年的养子，他们是我塔矢亮这辈子最对不起的两个人。所以，生命的最后时刻，我希望能当着法官、陪审团、和所有世人的面，向他们忏悔我一生的罪过。”  
塔矢话音未落，全场再次陷入死寂。  
所有人——包括信誓旦旦要将塔矢推落地狱的佐为——都没料到，塔矢不仅坚持放弃自我辩护，甚至选择了向全世界忏悔自身罪孽。

未等众人从震惊中缓过神来，塔矢悲伤地一笑，满含愧疚地望向佐为：  
“佐为，你是我唯一的儿子，也是从棋艺到心性，几乎继承了我一切的人。尽管你从来拒绝叫我父亲，但你对我的敌意和怨恨，都是我罪有应得的报应。  
是的，我五十岁抚养凌子之前，的确从未把你当作儿子看待。因为正如你敏锐地觉察到的那样，你酷似SAI的相貌和才华、与进藤微妙而深刻的羁绊，都无时无刻不令我恐惧、嫉妒、戒备，让我把你视为最大的情敌。  
多年来我一边寻找种种机会打压你、排挤你，一边把你当成博取所有人欢心的道具，那是因为我忌惮你的威胁，却无法将你赶走，于是只能用折辱你尊严的方式，残酷无情地对待你。我蓄意编造你除了棋艺便毫无价值的假象，那是因为害怕你一旦知道进藤多么疼爱你，会情不自禁地产生非分之想，斗胆与我争夺在进藤面前的特权。  
最后，我故意无视你的内心世界，那是因为我毕竟还没完全堕落成魔鬼，因为我一旦体察到你与我一样、身之为人的痛苦与渴望，我必定会愧疚、会心软、会放弃对你的防范与打击。所以，多年来我只能昧着良心、闭目塞听，一边对你真实的所思所感视而不见，一边继续将你当作敌人驱逐和迫害。  
佐为，我唯一的儿子，我对你所有的冷漠和残忍，其实都源自灵魂最深处，那时刻焚烧我、吞噬我、驱赶我的恐惧。佐为你说的对，进藤光就是我的天堂、我的救赎。我有多渴慕进藤，就有多害怕失去他的怜惜和宠爱。这么多年来，我时刻担心别人会分走他对我的怜惜和宠爱。进藤投注在我身上的目光，哪怕仅仅减少一分一秒，也会让我陷入地狱深渊般的恐惧。  
正因怀着这样惊恐战栗的心态，我必定对一切真实或臆想的情敌欲除之而后快——哪怕这位臆想的情敌，是我最亲近的养子，是我唯一的继承人，我也绝不会对他心存怜悯、手下留情。”

说到这里，塔矢略微停顿，忧伤的光辉在他眼底幽幽闪烁，那静谧而虔诚的神态，宛如灵魂已飞升至另一个世界的信徒：  
“但佐为你说的对，除了亲手终结挚爱的生命，错待自己唯一的养子，的确是我塔矢亮这辈子最大的罪孽。  
在道义与良心的终极审判面前，哪怕我时刻被失去进藤的恐惧驱赶，我也绝不能把这当作迫害他人的借口。何况，这份噬骨的恐惧，既源自我对进藤贪婪而黑暗的独占欲，也源自我每次面对进藤时，灵魂深处难以抑制的自卑。”  
望着佐为蓦然睁大的眼睛，塔矢微微一笑，淡然说道：  
“因为，虽然进藤一直都是爱怜我、包容我、拯救我的神，但我自始至终都明白：罪孽深重的我，根本不配得到——这位神的爱怜、包容、与拯救。”


	6. 25-29节

25

“因为，虽然进藤一直都是爱怜我、包容我、拯救我的神，但我自始至终都明白：罪孽深重的我，根本不配得到——这位神的爱怜、包容、与拯救。”  
一语既出，全场肃静。  
藤崎只觉得灵魂深处都要惊惧战栗起来，她从来没有想过，也永远不会想到——那个高傲、执着、坚毅、永远如王者般强悍的塔矢亮，会当着全世界的见证者，坦诚自己面对挚爱时的自卑与怯懦。  
塔矢环视全场，低声开口：  
“我负隅顽抗了很多年，才不得不接受一条真理——没有谁能在孤独中独活一世，因为渴求爱与被爱，是我们生之为人的宿命。然而遇到进藤之前，我潜意识里一直顽固地认定：我塔矢亮的世界，永远只有围棋就好。至于与他人的情感羁绊，不但远非我生命的必需品，甚至会成为我追求弈道的障碍。  
但这种缺乏自知之明的狂傲幻想，并不能填补我内心深处的空洞，整个童年时代，我一直暗暗期盼某位同龄对手的出现。一开始，我还奢求这位对手和我势均力敌。但无数次希望落空后，我只得放低标准——不求对方棋艺高强，但求有人常伴左右、消除我的寂寞就好。  
呵呵，别人总说塔矢亮孤傲清高、目中无人，连手下败将的名字都不屑记住。我无意否认自己性格中最糟糕的部分，然而，更深的真相却是——实力与地位远非我划分世界的唯一标准，甚至…..根本不是我心甘情愿接受的标准。  
因为我用何种标尺衡量别人，别人也会用何种标尺衡量我。在仅仅由实力和地位规定的世界中，无论我超越别人还是落后别人，我都时刻生活在或被嫉妒憎恨、或被轻视贬低的恐惧之中。  
可惜由于父亲的盛名和自身的才华，从两岁学棋到十二岁遇见进藤，我整整十年都逃不出这张残酷的实力之网。在那只有黑白双色、漫长又寂寞的童年时代，我始终无法仅仅作为自己、作为塔矢亮这一个体、甚至作为一个普通孩子，任性张扬、自由自在地生活。”

再次提及进藤的名字时，塔矢的目光突然变得深沉而静谧，唇边若隐若现的微笑，仿佛思绪已飘回甜蜜而酸涩的初恋岁月：  
“但进藤的出现打破了这一切。也是从遇到进藤时起，从小接受科学教育的我，逐渐开始相信冥冥之中的神意。因为，那笑容灿烂的金发男孩，就是隐藏在世界背后的神，赐予我孤独人生的恩典与救赎。  
然而刚认识进藤时，我对他的感情并不全是正面的。进藤神秘莫测的实力和若即若离的态度，让我迷惑、恐惧、愤怒、焦虑，我就像被吊在上不着天、下不着地的万米高空，头顶云端、脚踩深渊、头晕目眩、无所适从。  
我对进藤的感情一开始就激烈无比又矛盾重重。一方面，我无法容忍自己惨败给这个对围棋缺乏敬畏之心的小毛头，赌咒发誓向他报仇雪恨，再把他永远抛诸脑后，另一方面，我又无法抑制地被他的实力和举止吸引，渴望牢牢抓住这个对手，此生此世再不放手。  
我不知道自己对进藤算不算一见钟情，但半个世纪过去，我依旧能清晰地记起进藤带给我的最初震撼——  
仿佛我只有黑白双色的世界，突然被一道璀璨无比的金色光芒照亮。我的生命在这道光的冲击下土崩瓦解、摇摇欲坠，但同时又在它绚烂华美的色彩中，得以渐渐复苏和重生。而这位第一个成功进入我世界的少年，这道摧毁了我、又唤醒了我的生命之光，后来也一举成为我的对手、同伴、知己……甚至，成了与我相伴一生的爱人。”

说到这里，塔矢停顿片刻，继续说道：  
“然而，如果我对进藤的感情，仅仅停留在这种有强度而无深度的层次，如果我们两人的羁绊，仅仅源于宿命、而不出于自由，那么我们根本无法相伴同行半个世纪，或者即便我们一辈子都捆绑在一起，最终也会在纠缠与对抗中走向毁灭。  
高强的棋艺、可爱的举止、出现的时机——这些只是我爱上进藤的契机，却不是我爱上他的原因。海王三将战我对进藤的实力幻灭后，就不得不正视那份对他并未因此消退的执念，究竟源于何处。  
两年零四个月的漫长冷战，我一边焦躁不安地等待进藤追到我身边，一边一遍遍反思我对他的复杂感情。而到了首届北斗杯，我不仅能毫无压力地把进藤隔离出“成王败寇”的残酷逻辑之外，甚至毫不介意自己棋艺上可能的损失，轻松让出了日韩之战的大将之位。  
是的，早在那时，进藤对我就如此特殊，特殊到不仅能与围棋分庭抗礼，甚至大有超越围棋、成为我生命中唯一的趋势。然而，向来清高自傲、将围棋视为人生意义的我，发现自己为进藤神魂颠倒的事实，却没有一丝一毫的恐惧、恼怒、或不甘。”  
环视了一圈屏息等待下文的众人，塔矢淡然一笑，说出了最后的答案：  
“我永远的金发少年，值得我用全部生命去热爱、去守护、去追随——因为，相比攀上棋艺巅峰的个人理想，和进藤光相爱相守，更能满足塔矢亮生之为人、灵魂最深处的希冀与渴望。”

26

藤崎明静静凝望着被告席上的塔矢亮——  
塔矢虔诚的面容，纯净的眸光，都让藤崎感到此时此刻站在众人面前的，不再是曾经统治日本棋坛长达半个世纪的王者，也不再是向全世界忏悔自身罪孽的死囚，而只是一个追忆初恋时光、缅怀一生挚爱的痴情男人。  
就连先前情绪激愤的佐为，也在塔矢深沉的叙述中平静下来，默默等待着对方接下来要说的内容。  
注意到佐为的视线，塔矢淡淡地一笑：  
“我说到与进藤光相爱相守，比达到棋艺巅峰，更能满足塔矢亮生之为人的渴望，那是因为……只有在进藤那里，我才能体会到那种抛却一切光环、卸下一切盛名，仅仅作为自己而存在的自由。也只有在进藤那里，我才能享受到无论自己是高贵还是卑微、是胜利还是失败，都仅仅作为一个‘人’，被尊重、被怜惜、被包容的感觉。  
我从两岁开始学棋时起，就再没享受过一天正常的童年生活。同龄小孩习以为常的游戏，对我而言都万分陌生。几年下来，我和他们的差距与隔阂越拉越大，进入小学时，我已听不懂班里同学的交流语言，而同学们也无法翻越围棋这座高墙，走进我的世界。  
更可怕的是，我不仅在普通孩子中完全找不到朋友，就连其他学棋的少年，也被我一个个逼成了敌人。无数少年被我的光环吸引，慕名登门向我挑战，他们一开始都抱着天真的幻想，渴望得到我的承认与欣赏，成为与我平起平坐的对手。然而，当被我的实力狠狠粉碎自尊后，他们先前对我的欣羡、崇拜、喜爱，无不转变为欲将我除之而后快的愤怒、嫉妒、憎恨。  
最后，由于我所到之处全都尸横遍野，父亲不得不禁止我参加一切儿童围棋比赛。因为，不论我本心多么无辜，我的存在本身，都注定扼杀其他孩子的围棋生命。所以，我就如民间故事中那些背负着诅咒出生的‘鬼婴’一样，过于早熟的才华和过于耀眼的家世，既预示了我未来登临巅峰的耀眼人生路，也预示着这条通向巅峰的道路，必定由他人的尸山血海和滔天怨恨铺就而成。  
而在漫长难耐的童年中，经历过无数次狠狠伤害他人、又狠狠被他人伤害之后，我不得不彻底放弃寻求友谊的奢望，将‘孤独’这种不正常的生存状态，内化为自身性格的一部分。我从不晓得假若未经压抑，自己真实的本性会是何种样子，因为，当我首次惊觉和他人的巨大差异时，我真实的本性，已被扭曲到无法辨认的地步。  
是的，为了在重重敌意中自保，十二岁遇见进藤前，我已将自己的性格塑造得无比高傲、偏执、冷漠、残酷。我用坚固的面具屏蔽起一切外界风雨，每日只生活在自己的理想世界里——因为，唯有有沉溺于永恒的黑白双色，我才不会因为被他人伤害而痛苦，也不会因为伤害他人而愧疚。”

停顿片刻，塔矢唇角的微笑突然变得深邃而温柔。  
“讲到这里，所有人应该都能明白，进藤为何在我生命中占有如此重要的地位了。因为，进藤光是第一个无视我的光环和盛名，愿意走近真正的塔矢亮的人，也是唯一一个不论遭受我多少冷遇、目睹我多少缺陷，依旧愿意接纳真正的塔矢亮的人。  
初次相遇时，进藤根本不知道我是塔矢行洋的儿子，也根本不晓得我的实力有多强。那个连棋子都拿不好的金发男孩，就那样大大咧咧闯进我的地盘，一边笑嘻嘻地宣称自己‘从没和别人对弈，但实力应该很强’，一边不知天高地厚地向我下达了战书。  
而后来几次和我见面，即使每回都被我气势汹汹的态度吓到，进藤也始终把我视为普通的同龄孩子，平等而友善地对待我。他甚至因为将我打击崩溃而愧疚不已，搜肠刮肚寻找赞美的话，以那个年龄小孩特有的天真和幼稚，笨嘴拙舌安慰痛哭的我。  
呵呵，我塔矢亮活了一辈子，现在终于可以放下骨子里的骄傲，大大方方地向所有人承认——我当年只和进藤光见过几次面，就深深中了他的毒，被他温暖的目光和灿烂的笑容迷得晕头转向、难以自拔。  
因为，我先前的人际关系，都被‘以实力论英雄’的残酷逻辑规定，只存在‘对长辈的仰视’和‘对同辈的俯视’两种，从两岁到十二岁，我从未享受过进藤慷慨给予我的、这种温柔而舒适的‘平视’关系。更重要的是，一直生活在重重敌意包围中的我，从未遇见像进藤这样，起先不因战胜我而狂妄骄纵，后来也不因输给我而嫉妒怨恨的同龄少年。

是的，海王三将战对进藤的棋艺幻灭后，我虽然嘴上一直不肯承认，心里却一直害怕永远失去进藤，无比期望他再次回到我身边。感谢上天垂听了我最隐秘的渴求，两年零四个月的漫长冷战中，即使渐渐看清了我的盛名和光环，即使在棋艺精进中越来越感受到我的实力压迫，进藤也始终对我保持着最初的平常心，不卑不亢、无怨无妒地面对我，信心满满、越挫越勇地追逐我。  
进藤奇迹般的成长速度，固然让我兴奋又恐惧，但他热烈追随我的目光，则更让我沉迷甚至上瘾。我一边继续自欺欺人地催眠自己，一定要把进藤远远抛诸身后，让他一辈子也追不上来，一边不自觉地为进藤抛弃稳健的棋风，在新初段例行赛中不计后果地兵行险着，只为以实力迷惑他、引诱他、捆绑他，将进藤热烈专注的目光，永永远远锁定在我身上。  
然而进藤回应我的态度，总是比我的一切美梦更加令我惊喜——无论我表面佯装得多么傲慢冷漠，好几次故意对他熟视无睹，进藤都能在短暂的愤怒过后，谅解和包容我的全部幼稚，他甚至能准确无误地解读出，我隐藏在清高冷漠的态度之下的、渴望他“赶紧追到我身边”的隐秘呼唤，然后以加倍的努力，更加积极地满足我的愿望。  
是的，当塔矢亮本人还碍于骨子里的骄傲，不愿面对自己的本心时，进藤光却一眼看透了塔矢亮最深切的痛苦与渴慕。更可贵的是，进藤既拥有一颗不输给我的、强烈到极点的自尊心，也拥有我永远不具备的、对他人真挚的同情，以及温暖的关怀——  
其实自从第一次输给进藤时起，我整个人在他面前就无所隐遁，优点和缺点全数暴露无余，进藤却既没被我的缺点冒犯，从此躲避我、敌视我，也没被我的优点迷惑，进而误解我、高抬我，相反，他一直怀着最初那份尊重、欣赏、怜惜、与理解，始终如一地接纳我的一切，包容我的一切。  
而一直苦苦挣扎在孤独和敌意中的我，有幸得到这样的对手与知己，怎能不激动、不狂喜、不想竭尽全力，一辈子牢牢抓住对方？正因如此，进藤刚刚进入棋坛后那段莫名其妙的不战败，我比所有人都要焦虑、都要恐惧、都要震怒——  
因为，我早已认定进藤是神明专门赐给我的恩典与礼物，是上天特意安排与我在围棋之路上同行一生的伙伴，简言之，进藤光命中注定就该属于塔矢亮，而且永远只属于塔矢亮一个人！！所以，我绝不能容忍进藤背叛我的期望，绝不能允许他从此退出我的世界！！”

故事讲到这里，整个法庭都陷入了震惊和沉思。塔矢观察着众人各异的神态，微笑中染上了一丝无奈和苦涩：  
“呵呵，这种想法相当恐怖是不是？如果出现在一个年仅十四岁的少年脑袋里，就更加耸人听闻了吧？然而，这的确是我当时真实的念头。更恐怖的是，我不仅没有认真检查这个念头的对错，甚至顽固地认定，它就是宇宙间天经地义的真理。  
是的，早在我觉察出对进藤强烈的爱情之前，就体会到了对他疯狂的占有欲。这份占有欲比爱情出现更早、扎根更深、影响更广，甚至奠定了我对他一切复杂感情的基础。  
最后，到了首届北斗杯、我第一次察觉到对进藤的爱情时，就在心底暗暗立下毒誓——  
既然进藤光是这世上唯一能满足塔矢亮所有渴望，照亮塔矢亮全部生命的人，那么无论使用何种伎俩或手段，甚至机关算尽、不择手段，我也要一辈子牢牢捆绑住进藤，永远占有他的一切！！”

27

未等众人从极度震惊中恢复过来，塔矢盯着佐为的眼睛，一字一句地说道：  
“其实直到现在我才明白，推动我最终谋杀进藤的情感逻辑，早在第一次为他动情时…..就已深深植根在我心底了。  
因为…..想要完全占有某个人的一切，本身就是一种可怕的罪。更可怕的是，当这种独占欲冲破所有自然情感的界限，化作‘被拯救的人’对‘拯救他的神’无止尽的的渴慕时，这份罪本身就会变得如地狱深渊般黑暗，且永生永世得不到上天的宽恕！！”  
佐为听了脸色骤变，塔矢眯起眼睛，风轻云淡地一笑：  
“然而，渴望独占神的重罪，虽然本身不可饶恕，却远非人类犯下的第一桩‘原罪’，而只是‘原罪’必然结出的恶果罢了。呵呵，佐为，我亲爱的儿子，你想知道人类最初的原罪，究竟是什么吗？  
然后，未等佐为反驳，投下几乎摧毁一切的原子弹：  
“那就是——把挚爱之人架上神坛、钉上十字架！！对他滴血的伤口熟视无睹、对他痛苦的呻吟充耳不闻，却以虔诚的膜拜为铁链，以炽烈的祈求为铁钉，囚死他的双脚，钉穿他的掌心！  
然后….逼迫他无条件地爱怜你、宽恕你、包容你、拯救你，逼迫他为你生、为你死、为你罹难、为你复活，最后….逼迫他永远在十字架上为你流血受苦，彻底沦为只为你一人而存在的神！！”

死寂。  
塔矢话音刚落，整个法庭顿时陷入沉默，佐为的脸色更是惨白如雪。  
任谁都能听出，塔矢对佐为将进藤视为神明顶礼膜拜的严厉批判，和对进藤所有弟子、所有棋迷，以及一切盲目崇拜他的民众的辛辣讽刺。  
短短数秒之内，塔矢周身的气场全变了，仿佛此时此刻站在被告席上的，不再是眼前这个衰弱憔悴的垂垂老者，而又恢复成了当年那个呼风唤雨、叱咤风云、统领日本棋坛半个世纪之久的一代帝王。  
同时法庭中“末日审判”的格局，也在塔矢骤然提升的气势下，发生了翻天覆地的逆转——  
原先由六翼天使米迦勒率领救主的十二门徒，对弑神者犹大进行的单向复仇，顷刻间竟变成了犹大对米迦勒和众门徒最辛辣的讽刺，变成了犹大对所有“伪善拜神者”最无情的揭露，甚至变成了，犹大对所有自诩忠诚的信徒的……最严酷的审判和裁决。

“呵呵，佐为，我亲爱的儿子，你不必心惊、也不必恐惧。我虽对你重蹈我年轻时的覆辙，几十年来不断将进藤‘神化’的做法极其愤怒，但我毕竟伤害你太久、亏欠你太深，始终无法昧着良心、心安理得地痛斥你的错误。”  
就在听众即将因塔矢压倒性的气势濒临崩溃之际，塔矢再次缓缓开口道：  
“因为，在所有将进藤这个凡人架上神坛、钉上十字架的信徒中，我是第一个想出这个阴谋，且执行得最完全、最彻底，因此…..也是最不可饶恕的一个。”  
讲到这里，塔矢周身帝王般强大的气场骤然收敛，短短数秒之内，再次恢复成那个宁静平和的老人，而弑神者对所有信徒的反向审判，也再次变回了他对上天和世人的深切忏悔。  
塔矢环视着震惊的众人，平静而哀伤地一笑：  
“虽然进藤太阳般温暖善良的性格，让他自始至终把我放在平等的地位，无条件地尊重、理解、包容我的一切，但我孤僻冷酷的本性，却注定了我们永远不可能建立平等的感情…..甚至于，我和进藤之间，一辈子都处于极端不对等的关系中。  
因为，进藤光天生懂得如何感受和回报他人的爱，也愿意无条件地去爱这个世界。所以，进藤天经地义值得所有人的渴慕，值得拥有比我更优秀的爱人陪伴，也值得享受比和我在一起更美好的人生。  
相反，塔矢亮却天生缺乏付出爱、感受爱的能力，除了死死抓住进藤这道唯一的光，对他人和世界始终熟视无睹、麻木不仁。而如此冷酷的我，也根本不配得到任何人的同情和怜悯，更无权独占进藤这最温暖的太阳、最纯净的天使了。  
所以，也正因对自己本性中的缺陷太过清醒，我尽情独享进藤爱的馈赠时，永远无法摆脱灵魂最深处，那时刻压迫我的自卑阴影。更可怕的是，我越是看清自己和进藤的差距，看清自己根本配不上他，我就越害怕有朝一日失去他的爱，就越发难以自控地想要独占他。

然而不知是上天的怜悯还是诅咒，虽然我对进藤的全部感情，都建立在最贪婪的独占上，进藤对我的所有感情，却都植根于最无私的怜惜中——  
我不知道这份在岁月中逐渐积淀的怜惜，最初源自何处——或许因为进藤心思太柔软，想要补偿多年来我为他不断遭受的伤害，或许因为进藤思想太敏感，介于我和他的恩师SAI都是单纯执着的棋痴，他便把对SAI的思念和愧疚，尽数移情到了我身上——但无论如何，这份深入骨髓的怜惜，让进藤对我的予取予求始终温顺承受、默默忍耐。  
然而进藤越是宠爱我、包容我、放纵我，我就越不能理解他凭什么爱我至此，就越感到配不上他无条件的奉献和牺牲——于是，迷惑增添自卑，自卑引发恐惧，恐惧则催发出…..更加疯狂黑暗的占有欲。  
我和进藤一个无节制地索取，一个无限度地给予。而我对他的感情，也在一轮轮恶性循环中，向着黑暗深渊不断坠落、一去不返——因为，我就像莎士比亚笔下的奥赛罗将军一样，出于根深蒂固的自卑，始终无力相信那位天使般美好的妻子，会永远忠于自己这样相貌丑陋、出身卑微的黑奴。”

棋坛双子星的爱情故事讲到这里，所有听众都觉得胆战心惊、手脚冰凉，塔矢停顿片刻，一字一句、沉声吐露了，这个故事的最终结局：  
“而我之所以没像奥赛罗一样，早早就被恐惧和嫉妒逼疯，手刃新婚妻子后再在悔恨中自尽，只因我远比奥赛罗阴险狡诈得多，只因我早在和进藤去罗马蜜月旅行时，就找到了某种彻底操纵他、占有他、吞噬他的诡计——  
我从没读过任何基督教圣典，却在参观梵蒂冈时突发奇想：既然我和进藤的情感永远不可能平等，我何不干脆将这份不平等推向极致，让进藤光成为塔矢亮唯一的神，让塔矢亮成为进藤光唯一的信徒呢？  
如此，我就能盗用救主和罪人之间无限不对等的关系，把自己对进藤贪婪狂暴的欲望合法化，肆无忌惮地蚕食掉他的一切。而被我架上神坛的进藤，也不得不承担起拯救我的无限责任，从此只能把他的全部身心和整个灵魂，毫无保留地献到我脚下。”

28

环视了一圈脸色惨白的众人，塔矢淡然一笑，继续讲述道：  
“我对基督教圣典从来不感兴趣，却怀着猎奇心理，看过不少扭曲圣典教义、充满异端邪说的文学作品。而阿根廷作家博尔赫斯的小说《马可福音》，则为我营建和进藤的黑暗关系，提供了最完美的模板、最充实的素材。  
《马可福音》这一篇名取自同名福音书，讲述了一位天真的年轻人，和一位孤独的酋长之间的悲剧。  
故事开始时，这位青年离开亲友环绕的温馨故乡，来到阴郁荒凉的南国旷野，帮忙照看远房表兄的庄园。庄园外的土著尚处于未开化的野蛮状态，且被迫承受着一位酋长的铁血统治。  
酋长天性孤高冷酷，迫害敌人向来赶尽杀绝。然而，至高权力不仅未能给他带来任何快乐，反而让他时刻生活在痛苦之下——因为，他不仅要日夜防备属下的叛变与谋杀，更被这份噬骨恐惧催逼得心力交瘁、积劳成疾。  
善良的青年亲眼目睹酋长和土著们的不幸，不禁动了恻隐之心。他借助现代医药方法，治好了折磨酋长多年的痼疾，又凭着平和与机智的手段，化解了酋长和部下们不共戴天的仇恨。而常年在黑暗中挣扎的酋长，从没见过像青年这样光明的内心、这样温暖的智慧。  
是的，随着情节的展开，酋长对拯救他的青年越来越着迷、越来越依恋，他预备了无数珍馐美味、献上了成堆金银珠宝、甚至将部落里最美貌的少女，许配给青年做妻子，只为用这些礼物套牢对方，将自己的恩人永远留在身边。

可惜青年一直思念着远方的亲人，其他地方也有很多朋友需要他温暖的帮助。于是青年最终谢绝了所有礼物，决定第二天清晨启程离开庄园。但为了报答酋长的情谊，他承诺每年春季重返庄园，与酋长一起庆祝复活节。因为，青年虽然自己去意已决，但依旧希望留下天国的福音，安慰酋长孤独的灵魂。  
然而，只懂‘征服与占有’这一套血腥逻辑的酋长，根本无法理解青年的一片善心，甚至被对方决绝的去意伤透了心。于是在暴怒与疯狂的驱使下，酋长以最黑暗、最亵渎、也最不可饶恕的方式，曲解了青年传给他的福音书——  
酋长在青年离开的前夜，命令手下连夜打造出一具十字架，将尚在睡梦中的青年捆绑上去，用铁钉凿穿他的掌心，用长矛戳透他的内脏。将青年缓慢地折磨致死后，又按篡改扭曲过的圣餐教义，喝干他的鲜血，吃掉他的肢体，最后…..挖出青年的心脏，一口口地咀嚼成末、吞咽入腹。  
然而，故事发展到这个地步，虽然在一切理智健全的常人眼中，酋长对青年的残忍谋杀，都是最最荒谬的恩将仇报，但在心智如野兽般蒙昧的酋长看来，将青年活活钉死、喝他的血、吃他的肉，才是唯一能充分表达自己对青年依恋之情的方式。  
不，毋宁说，这甚至是陷于绝望的酋长心中，所有即将被神抛弃的信徒，唯一能留住神的方式——那就是，将你的神亲手杀死、吞吃入腹、让神彻底化作你身体的一部分，永生永世都无法弃你而去。”

博尔赫斯笔下阴郁而荒诞的情节，让闻者无不心惊肉跳、血液冻结，而随着塔矢平静到恐怖的叙述，所有听众都猜到了——这部悲剧中的两位主人公，正好对应着进藤光和塔矢亮二人。  
“是的，我就是孤独游荡在旷野中的酋长，而进藤就是远道而来、用怜悯和善意拯救我的青年。然而，我也像故事中的酋长一样，明明有幸接受最圣洁、温暖、光明的爱，却被黑暗的兽性遮蔽了眼、蒙蔽了心，不仅根本无法理解这份爱的圣洁、温暖、与光明，而且还胆敢以最污秽、残暴、和黑暗的方式，去‘回报’赐予我这份爱的恩主。”  
仿佛为了印证听众的猜测一般，塔矢下面说出的话，又加深了人们心底的恐惧和战栗：  
“更可怕的是，这篇小说给了我巨大的灵感，我读完后竟决定照本宣科，模仿酋长对青年的所作所为，一步步吞噬掉进藤光的一切。因为，被心底的狂欲驱使的我，也如故事中的酋长一样，甘愿领受来自魔鬼的启示、接受魔鬼那套邪恶诡诈的辩证法——  
表面上，我将进藤奉为圣洁仁慈的神顶礼膜拜，却将自己贬低到尘土里去，成为忠心追随他的卑微信徒，但实际上，我却将自己提升为黑暗残暴的神，而将进藤永远捆绑在祭坛上，沦为仅仅献给我一人、任我肆意享用的祭品。  
而借助这套出自魔鬼之手的精巧逻辑，漫长的几十年里，我也一直对进藤做着言语催眠、心理暗示、精神洗脑的卑鄙勾当——  
我写给进藤无数情书、说给他无数情话，只为进藤被我的真情打动，自觉自愿走上十字架、主动成为将一切都献给我的救主。我不断向进藤倾诉与他离别的孤独，哪怕这离别只有短短几日，只为以他的善良为铁链，以他的怜惜为铁钉，捆死他的双脚，钉牢他的双手，让进藤心甘情愿与我一道承受这病态的孤独。  
最后，我以最残暴的方式侵犯他的身体、以最专断的方式操控他的生活，只为吞噬他每一处肉体中隐藏的柔软与甜蜜，啜饮他每一滴鲜血中流淌的温柔与醇美。

然而，我对进藤的欲望就如无底黑洞一样，吞噬得越多、啜饮得越深，就越是饥渴难耐、不知餍足。而当我将进藤绑上十字架，钉死他的肢体，蚕食他的血肉后，我并没有对进藤突发怜悯，放过他最后残留的部分，而是冷酷地掏出他的心脏，然后像酋长对待青年一样，一口口将进藤的心脏咀嚼成末、吞咽入腹。  
是的，心脏是人类身体最重要的部分，也象征着一个人最深处的灵魂、最隐秘的自我，甚至……是他的‘自由意志’所在之地。而若想真正占有一个人，侵犯他的身体、操控他的行为、左右他的情感，所有这些都仅仅浮在表层，所有这些…..都还远远不够。  
因为，唯有摧毁了一个人最深处的自由意志——让他不再有个人的感觉，他所有的痛苦与快乐，都只来自你的任意赐予，让他不再有独立的意愿，他整个心灵和肉体，都只为取悦你而存在——是的，唯有摧毁了一个人生之为人、最高贵而本质的部分，你才可能完全、彻底、不留任何残余地占有他。  
可惜，一旦他的自由意志被摧毁，你费尽心机占有的个体，也再也不能称为一个独立完整的‘人’了，他只是一具由你随意操纵的牵线木偶，一具任你恣意享用的充气娃娃，甚至…..是一具再无生命气息的行尸走肉。”  
略略停顿片刻，塔矢望向早已面色惨白的佐为，眼底浮起一丝冰寒入骨的嘲讽：  
“所以，我亲爱的儿子啊，你的确太天真、太单纯了。难道你就从没怀疑过——‘只想为塔矢亮一人而活’，真的是源自进藤光本心的真实愿望吗？”

29

“所以我亲爱的儿子啊，你的确太天真、太单纯了。难道你就从没怀疑过——‘只想为塔矢亮一人而活’，真的是源自进藤光本心的真实愿望吗？”  
塔矢话音未落，佐为已陷入恐慌，他脸色煞白地摇着头，想要极力否定塔矢话中的深意：  
“不，不可能！！难道塔矢你的意思是……进藤实际想要以死解脱，却被你剥夺了自由、控制了心智，才对我一遍遍谎称‘想为塔矢你一人活下去’？？！！不，这太疯狂、太可怕、也太荒谬了！！塔矢亮你早已神志不清，你口中这堆胡言乱语，我一个字都不信！！”  
“我唯一的儿子啊……你果然一如既往地心智愚笨、冥顽不化！！”   
塔矢冷笑着驳回了佐为的否认：  
“我已清清楚楚地向你表明，我几十年来如何对进藤言语催眠、心理暗示、精神洗脑。如果我真的冷酷无情地决定——即使进藤光日夜遭受剧痛的折磨，也必须为了塔矢亮一人永远活在地狱里——面对早已对我温顺如羔羊的进藤，一个小小的催眠和暗示还不容易？！”  
“不！！我死也不相信你的话！！！”  
佐为终于失控地大吼出来：  
“塔矢亮你胡编乱造了一堆谎言，说到底还不是为了给自己脱罪！！？？你只是为了欺骗法官和陪审团，只是为了诱导所有人相信——你给进藤洗脑多年后终于良心发现，为了遵从他脱离苦海的真实心愿，才不得不亲手终结了进藤的生命！！然而…..虽然塔矢你有胆量编造谎言，但你有本事出示为自己脱罪的证据，有本事向所有人证明——你并未蓄意谋杀进藤光吗？？！！”

“给自己脱罪？呵呵佐为，我们父子敌对了整整几十年，你难道还不明白我内心有多冷酷？这世上除了进藤光之外，他人对我的一切指控——无论真实还是虚妄、公正还是偏私，我全都熟视无睹、置若罔闻！！所以，放下骨子里的骄傲、捏造证据为自己脱罪，是我塔矢亮这辈子最不屑做的事了！！”  
塔矢带着深深的嘲讽俯视着养子，随后眸光一沉，抛下足以倾覆整个法庭的断语：  
“何况我永远都不会否认…..自己蓄意杀害进藤的重罪！！而我对进藤的谋杀，也远远早于众人肤浅的观察！！  
因为…..早在和进藤首次新婚旅行时，我就开始暗中筹划剥夺他生命的阴谋！！我用几十年时间执行了这场漫长的 谋杀——日复一日蚕食进藤的身心、摧毁进藤的自由，直到他彻底沦为只为我一人而呼吸的玩偶娃娃，沦为只为满足我意志而存在的终极祭品！！  
所以….早在维生设备被切断之前，真正的进藤光，早就被塔矢亮的欲望吞噬得灰飞烟灭、尸骨无存了！！而在我怀里断气的，只是进藤光最后的遗骸，只是他残留的最后一缕幽魂而已！！”

塔矢癫狂而黑暗的忏悔，在法庭引发的震荡不亚于山呼海啸、星球爆炸。众人的恐慌足足持续了二十分钟，待法庭再次恢复平静，法官才转向一直冷眼旁观众生百态的塔矢：  
“塔矢先生，如果我对你的话理解得没错，你亲手杀死进藤，救他脱离苦海只是一部分动机，而更深层的动机…..则在于你决心向进藤忏悔多年的罪行，决心将进藤被你蚕食殆尽的‘自由’，在他临终之际……重新交还到他手中，对吗？”  
没有回答。  
见塔矢沉默不语，法官继续说了下去：  
“而你刚刚说过，自由意志是每一个体的灵魂，是我们生之为人最高贵的本质。所以哪怕在别人看来，你亲手终结了进藤的生命，但在你自己眼中，你却以扼杀他肉体的方式，将灵魂重新赋予了进藤，对吗？”  
还是没有回答。  
法官耐心等待了很久，塔矢才淡然一笑，轻声答道：  
“法官大人，谢谢您的理解。是的，我杀死进藤光，是为了拯救他的自由、是为了向他忏悔、也是为了弥补……我多年来对他犯下的累累罪行。但我此刻向您坦白一切，并非为了给自己脱罪，而只是为了在死前，将全部真相告诉佐为。  
因为，佐为是进藤光最疼爱的养子，也是我塔矢亮这辈子错待最深的人。所以，我决不能让佐为误解了进藤真实的意愿。哪怕这番坦诚，会让我染上‘以谎言为自己脱罪’的污名和耻辱。”

法官点点头，表示愿意接受塔矢的理由，随后话锋一转，直接切入另一个问题：  
“可惜塔矢先生，你将自由还给进藤的方式，却是亲手了断他的生命。你以一桩罪行，终止了另一桩罪行。犯下的新罪，却比旧罪更残忍、更疯狂、也更不可饶恕。所以无论怎样向进藤忏悔弥补，你都永远无法宽恕罪孽滔天的自己。  
也正因堕入这种无底深渊般的绝望，你才在亲手杀死进藤后，选择立即追随他而去。因为，以你对进藤刻骨铭心的深情，你根本没有能力在他死后独活一分一秒，而以你贵族武士般的精神洁癖，你也根本无法容忍自己在他死后独活一分一秒。你甚至刻意效仿那些以死效忠领主的古代武士，用血腥残酷、泯灭人性的切腹仪式，对谋杀挚爱的自己，亲手执行了死刑。”  
面对法官犀利的分析，塔矢再次选择了沉默。  
法官停顿几秒，直视着塔矢的眼睛，问道：  
“然而塔矢先生，为何你在被森田医生抢救回来后，没有选择继续为进藤寻死？是何种强大的力量，足以扭转你自我毁灭的意向，足以支撑你艰难独活下去，甚至……足以令你甘愿忍辱负重、默默承受世人的终极审判？  
我曾猜测你想以接受审判的方式，向佐为先生以死谢罪，但介于你对养子多年的残酷和冷漠，我只能把这设想为一部分原因。所以，支持你独活到现在的、更主要的原因，只可能藏在凌子姑娘代为转交的、进藤光给你的那封遗信里。  
塔矢先生，虽然你一直顽固地拒绝和法庭合作，我们也至今没能搜到那封遗信，但此时此刻，面对良心的终极裁决，面对你亏欠最多的养子，我代表所有人再询问你最后一遍——进藤在那封遗信里究竟对你说了什么，竟能支持你在噬骨悲痛中独活到现在？”  
寂静。  
当所有人都以为塔矢会继续顽抗到底时，他却以低沉沙哑的嗓音，缓缓开口道：  
“是的，法官大人，我愿意回答您的问题。进藤在那封信里要求我，让我为了他好好活下去…….因为，哪怕我们之间隔着生命与死亡的深渊、隔着天堂与地狱的鸿沟，进藤光也一定会回到塔矢亮身边，与我共同完成……我们两最初的、也是最终的对局。”


	7. 30-36节

30

“进藤在那封信里要求我，让我为了他好好活下去…….因为，哪怕我们之间隔着生与死的深渊、隔着天堂与地狱的鸿沟，进藤光也一定会回到塔矢亮身边，与我共同完成……我们两最初的、也是最终的对局。”  
塔矢话音刚落，整个法庭再次陷入更大的混乱与骚动——  
惊叫、怒骂、讥讽、叹息…..所有人都认为塔矢亮已经精神失常了，某些对他恨之入骨的听众，甚至将他痛斥为被邪教洗脑的杀人狂魔。  
法官听到这荒谬绝伦的回答后，眼神出现了短暂的空白。随后，这位年近花甲、德高望重、以冷静与智慧享誉法律界的老人，生平第一次在法庭上，露出了恼羞成怒的神情：  
“恕我直言——塔矢先生，你就是个彻头彻尾的疯子！！五分钟前你还在口口声声忏悔，自己把进藤光架上神坛、钉上十字架的罪行！！五分钟后你就能恬不知耻地宣称，自己亲手钉死的进藤会为你复活、会走下十字架拯救你！！”  
法官停顿两秒、稳住情绪，随后，向塔矢抛出一句残酷到极点的嘲讽：  
“如果不是太了解您过去有多冷静、多理智，我几乎就要相信，自己刚才面对的…..是个被邪教洗脑的恐怖分子！另外，还望塔矢先生多多指教，您从哪里听来的歪理邪说，竟相信基督会为了犹大复活、甚至走下十字架拯救犹大？！  
我虽不是基督徒，但也听够了您肆意扭曲的‘教义’，受够了您厚颜无耻的‘忏悔’！所以，我只能不客气地阻止您继续自我催眠，只能把残酷的真相原原本本地告诉您——即使基督真的复活重临，也绝不是为了拯救犹大，而是为了亲手裁决——这个出卖了自己的弑神者！！”

一片死寂。  
审判过程中一直镇定淡漠、波澜不惊的塔矢，第一次出现了迷惘而痛苦的神情。而在某个短到无法捕捉的瞬间，藤崎甚至在塔矢眼底瞥到了……深不见底的绝望。  
但很快，保护了塔矢一生、也隔绝了塔矢一生的沉重面具，再次自动修复重建，将他残破不堪的灵魂，包裹入重重壁垒之下。哪怕在全世界的鞭笞唾弃下，这幅面具早已裂痕遍布、摇摇欲坠，塔矢却依旧秉持着骨子里的自尊，恪守着贵族武士的高傲，腰板挺直、目视前方，以苍白如纸的脸色、微微颤抖的声音，镇定地回应了法官的讥讽：  
“不，法官大人，您误解我的意思了。我塔矢亮虽癫狂冷酷，但还不至愚蠢到…..妄想罪孽滔天的自己，有资格获得上天的宽恕。  
剥夺爱人的自由、终结爱人的生命——两项不可饶恕的重罪，每项都足以让我堕入地狱一万次，而两罪并罚的结果，必将是我永远承受地狱烈火的焚烧，生生世世都不得解脱。  
然而…..我愿真诚地感谢上天，感谢它赐予我这罪有应得的惩罚！！因为，唯有被地狱的锁链牢牢捆绑、唯有永生永世被迫和进藤分离，我心中那时刻想要将他吞噬殆尽的野兽，才再也无法接近、玷污、伤害我永远的挚爱。  
但我塔矢亮再怎么心志冷酷、麻木不仁，毕竟只是个力量有限的凡人。所以….在和进藤永世诀别之前，在孤独一人走入地狱、接受地狱烈火的永罚之前，我依旧暗暗怀怀抱着，最后一个卑微的希望…..只愿自己临终之前，能再见进藤一面，以我们最终的对局，弥补我们相遇之初的遗憾。  
而和进藤最后的重逢，也是支撑我在没有他的世界，独活至今的唯一动力。是的，哪怕全世界都骂我是癫狂成痴的疯子，哪怕所有人都嘲笑我在期盼不可能出现的奇迹，我也绝不放弃这唯一的、也是最后的希望-------  
因为，但凡出自进藤光之口的承诺，塔矢亮都会无条件地相信。哪怕这个承诺，穿透了生与死的界限、跨越了天堂与地狱的鸿沟！！”

短暂的寂静后，听众中再次响起此起彼伏的唏嘘。但这一次，大多数人没有咒骂或嘲笑塔矢，而是怀着深深的无奈，哀叹这个因爱疯狂的男人，即将遭受的幻灭与绝望。  
但铁血无情的法官，并未轻易放过塔矢，只见他冷笑一声，再次给予塔矢狠戾的一击：  
“亲爱的塔矢先生，非常感谢您的真诚坦白。可惜我只是代表人间的正义裁决您的法官，根本不关心您死后是上天堂，还是下地狱！换言之，我只关心按照这个世界的法律，您应当获得何种惩罚！！”  
说道这里，法官眸光一沉，声色俱厉地痛斥道：  
“您不仅一开始就无礼拒绝了法庭指派的律师，而且自始至终都在和法庭对抗，死也不愿交出进藤的遗信！塔矢先生，我当了几十年法官，头一次见识你这样目中无人、顽固不化的被告！！你以为那些藐视法庭、隐藏物证、妨碍司法的过犯，身为法官的我，会轻易饶过你吗？！”  
“亲爱的法官大人，既然我已是将死之人，还怕您给我网罗多少罪名？”  
塔矢完全不为所动，以最为谦恭平和的语气，狠狠嘲弄了恼羞成怒的法官。

“的确！连死亡都不畏惧的人，还有什么能威胁到他呢？”  
法官已经出离愤怒，他终于不再对塔矢以礼相待，以手术刀般的锋利与精准，层层剖开了对方甘愿接受世人审判的最终动机：  
“呵呵塔矢先生，您外表有多谦卑坦诚，内心就有多傲慢狡诈。虽然您一直谨慎地沉默至今，可别以为我不知道您心里在盘算什么！表面上，您一直忍辱负重、默默承受着养子和世人加诸于您的审判。但实际上，您却暗中利用了养子对您的复仇狂热、利用了世人对进藤光的盲目崇拜、甚至利用了神圣的法律与人间的正义，只为下达对自己的死刑判决书！！  
所以…..这场对弑神者的末日审判，真正的幕后导演，根本不是您的养子佐为先生，而是塔矢亮你本人！！而佐为先生惨遭你错待几十年后，不幸竟最后一次沦为…..塔矢亮你对自己执行死刑的工具！！”  
捕捉到塔矢眼底剧烈的动摇，法官终于满意地一笑，以低沉柔缓的声音，对塔矢刺下了最后一刀：  
“可惜塔矢先生，你以为我会容忍你欺瞒舆论、操纵他人、甚至以神圣不可亵渎的法律为道具，满足自己追随进藤光而死的私心吗？塔矢亮，你简直狂妄自负、目无法纪到了极点！你不仅明目张胆隐藏物证，还竟敢在警方眼皮底下威胁人证！！  
来人啊！把我们至今尚未登场的关键证人、塔矢家的世交好友、进藤病重时的主治医生——森田淳先生，给我请上来！！”

31

“可惜塔矢先生，你以为我会容忍你欺瞒舆论、操纵他人、甚至以神圣不可亵渎的法律为道具，满足自己追随进藤光而死的私心吗？来人啊！把我们至今尚未登场的关键证人、塔矢家的世交好友、进藤病重时的主治医生——森田淳先生，给我请上来！！”  
直到这时藤崎才突然意识到，本该坐在凌子身旁的森田医生，早已凭空消失。而当塔矢家的私人医生在警卫搀扶下走上证人席时，整个法庭都陷入山雨欲来的风暴。  
法官冷笑着俯视着塔矢，似在讽刺这位胆敢藐视法庭的被告，阴谋得逞之际突然后院失火。塔矢则像背后被捅下致命一刀的孤狼，锋利的薄唇咬出一道道血痕，暴怒到极点的的目光，似要将曾经的盟友削成碎屑、碾成粉末。  
法官尽情欣赏了一会儿塔矢极力压抑的狂怒，才转而询问雪藏到最后的王牌：  
“森田医生，你曾顶住塔矢高压威胁偷偷找到检察官，自称掌握足以扭转终审判决的关键证据。这些情况，都是真的吗？”  
“是的，法官大人。塔矢一直禁止我向任何人吐露真相，甚至逼我在他死后都永远守口如瓶。然而这一年来，亲眼目睹全世界对他的鞭挞凌迟，我身为塔矢家的多年旧友、也是知晓进藤之死全部内幕的证人，再也承受不住良心的巨大煎熬，只能趁陪审团尚未召开封闭会议之前，向世人公布最后的真相。”  
森田医生避开塔矢狠戾的目光，垂下眼帘，声音有些发抖：  
“警方拿到的录像拍摄于病房门口，只有模糊的画面却没有任何声音，仅能据此认定塔矢杀害伴侣的行为，却无从得知进藤死前对塔矢说了什么。但我身为进藤的住院医生，为了二十四小时监控他的病情，在他床头悄悄安置了袖珍摄像头。这件事我一直没有告诉任何人，塔矢也是后来才知道我暗中做了什么。然而….也多亏袖珍摄像头完整记录下进藤临终前和塔矢的每一句对话，我才成了这个世界上除去塔矢亮之外，唯一一个知道进藤光临终遗言的人。”

森田医生的这番话，让整个法庭陷入了空寂的深渊。渐渐地，深渊深处响起稀稀疏疏的抽气、惊叫、叹息、以及迷惘到极点的喃喃自语。即使恨不得下一秒就将塔矢千刀万剐的人，也被迫听懂了森田医生想要传达的信息。凌子小姑娘紧紧握住双拳，激动地浑身颤抖、泪流满面，藤崎明心脏狂跳不已、大脑一片空白，她死死盯住证人席上的老医生，耳旁不断回放他说过的每一个字。  
如果藤崎没有陷入自欺欺人的疯癫、或者落入荒诞不经的白日梦，那么森田刚才那番平和无波的话语，就是向所有人传达一条足以颠覆整个审判的爆炸性信息——  
塔矢亮对全世界的真诚忏悔，只是一则精心编织、欺骗世人的巨大谎言。塔矢亮并没有蓄意谋杀进藤光，而森田医生手中….握有足以为他洗清一切罪名的铁证。  
仿佛为了坐实藤崎的预感，法官对森田的证言满意地一笑，再次威严开口道：  
“谢谢您，森田医生。您最后时刻的登场亮相，也验证了我一直以来的猜测——这场世纪审判的幕后操纵者，根本不是佐为先生，而是塔矢亮本人！那个男人狂傲自负、目中无人到了极点，为了满足自己追随进藤而死的私心，竟不惜将神圣的法律踩在脚下，肆无忌惮地欺骗利用了全世界！！  
可惜我当了一辈子法官，绝不允许这种践踏法律尊严的丑闻发生！！法律的绝对尊严，在于绝不放过一个有罪之人，也绝不妄杀一个无罪之人！陪审团若不明真相就宣判塔矢死刑，是受了他的蒙蔽，是遂了他的私心，是听凭人间的正义与良心沦为儿戏！塔矢亮当受什么惩罚，不是他自己想怎样定就怎样定，而只能由神圣的法律给出最终裁定！所以，现在就请森田医生，将塔矢极力隐瞒的关键证据，如实呈现在全世界面前吧！！”  
法官对塔矢的严苛批判和冷酷讽刺，让森田医生狠狠地一颤，老医生沉默片刻，咽了咽吐沫，艰难地回答：  
“不，法官大人。我固然愿意向您交出证据，但我的动机，和您坚决维护法律尊严完全不同！请容我说句冒犯的话，我虽然像您一样坚决反对塔矢利用法律处决自己的狂妄，但听过进藤的临终遗言后，我也不再认为人间的法律和正义能够审判塔矢亮！在我看来，即使塔矢亮亲手杀害了进藤光，这也完全是他们两个人之间的事！棋坛双子星跨越半个世纪的羁绊、超越生死的感情，即使按照世俗标准疯狂到恐怖，也没有任何人有资格论断或干涉！！  
是的，我相信没有任何一位法官——哪怕是神圣的上帝，也没有任何一部法律——哪怕是上帝永恒的律法，有权判定塔矢亮的罪名！！无论天上或者地下、无论此世或者彼岸，有权审判和裁决塔矢亮的，永远只有进藤光一人！！”  
漫长的寂静。  
森田和法官沉默对峙着。老医生衰老憔悴的身子，在法官阴郁的审视下微微颤抖。但他依旧撑着最后的力气，腰板挺直、高扬着头，仿佛要与法官顽抗到底，又仿佛要以塔矢家世交好友的身份，誓死维护塔矢亮最后的尊严。  
又过了很久，当众人快被这压抑的气氛逼疯时，法官呵呵一笑，压下恼羞成怒的情绪，怜悯地俯视着倔强的老医生。  
“森田医生，我原谅您对法律的大不敬。毕竟您父子两代都是塔矢家的私人医生，您本人又陪伴棋坛双子星走过五十年风雨。所以，您若对塔矢亮抱有超出理性的偏袒，也算人之常情、可以理解。但无论您和我动机如何相左，最终目的却是一致的。所以，就请森田先生当庭播放袖珍摄像头的录像吧。如果您已随身带来硬盘，那就再方便不过。或者您告诉我硬盘藏在哪儿，我马上就派人去取。”  
森田医生刚要回答，一直眼不见为净、闭目倾听两人交锋的塔矢亮，突然开口道：  
“法官大人且慢，我还有一个问题，想要请教森田医生。”  
接着，不等法官同意，就一字一句、沉声问道：  
“尊敬的森田淳先生，你说你承受不住良心煎熬，才决定向法官坦白真相。然而，难道你真的冥顽不化地认定——只要向法庭坦白了‘所谓’真相，你就对得住自己的良心吗？”  
森田医生身子剧烈一震，藤崎明也惊恐地瞪大了眼睛——因为，塔矢一直对身为多年至交和救命恩人的森田医生，怀有深切的感激和真挚的敬意。但现在，他却以冷淡到让人心寒的语调，直呼森田医生的全名，看来…..塔矢真的准备斩断一切牵绊，不再对任何残存的支持者刀下留情了。  
果然，塔矢缓缓睁开眼睛，那寒霜暴雪般的目光，刀锋利刃般的话语，直直刺向森田的心脏：  
“森田淳，你刚才还口口声声宣称——无论天上地下，永远没人有资格审判我塔矢亮，也永远没人有权利干涉我和进藤光的感情，所以此时此刻，究竟是谁赋予了你这个权利、给予了你这项资格，让你胆敢将进藤最脆弱无助的光景暴露给全世界，让进藤临终时的痛苦，沦为无关路人茶余饭后的谈资！！？？”

32

“森田淳，你刚才还口口声声宣称——无论天上地下，永远没人有资格审判我塔矢亮，也永远没人有权利干涉我和进藤光的感情，所以此时此刻，究竟是谁赋予了你这个权利、给予了你这项资格，让你胆敢将进藤最脆弱无助的光景暴露给全世界，让进藤临终时的痛苦，沦为无关路人茶余饭后的谈资！！？？”  
塔矢声色俱厉的质问如巨雷般炸开，轰得森田医生心脏停跳、面如死灰。  
藤崎的心随着塔矢冰封的目光一点点冻结，法官也敏锐地意识到大事不妙，但还没来得及阻止，塔矢就冷笑一声，残忍无情的话语，继续一刀接一刀劈向伤痕累累的老医生。  
“俗话说事不过三，在进藤光病重离世这件事上，森田先生已经两次背叛我的信任了！！第一次，我不忍进藤继续受苦，私下终止他的化疗，你竟偷偷给佐为通风报信，引得佐为大闹法庭，甚至祭出可笑的养子特权，妄图把进藤从我手中夺走！！这件事让我愤怒到了极点，但念在森田你为了维护朋友、不忍我被追究法律责任的善意上，也念在你为了顾全名医声誉、不愿沦为我共犯的私心上，我最终还是选择了原谅你！”  
塔矢冷冽的话语砍得森田鲜血淋漓，但他根本不打算放过可怜的老医生，继续挑起刀剑，残忍地撕开森田的伤疤：  
“但森田你不但不感激我的宽宏大量，反而任性妄为地给我继续添乱！你第二次背叛我的信任，是我在进藤死后切腹自尽时，强行把我抢救回来！！森田淳！你早就知道我把匕首藏在进藤病床下，准备随时追随他而去。你一直对这个秘密只字不提，让我误以为你会支持我的决意，不料你竟在最后时刻给我下套子、使绊子，让我心愿难成、遗恨难平！！  
呵呵，要不是凌子交给我进藤的遗信，让我知道进藤希望我活着等他回来，我绝对不会轻易放过森田你！！但这第二次原谅，并非出自我塔矢亮本人的意愿，而只是看在进藤光的面子上，饶你一回、放你一马！！”  
最后一丝血色从森田脸上褪去，老医生两眼昏暗嘴角翕动，仿佛即将在塔矢的言语凌迟下咽气，又仿佛想为自身清白做最后的辩解。但塔矢残酷而凌烈的目光，彻底堵死了森田一切申辩，只见他薄唇微启，以低沉轻缓的话语，完成了对多年旧友和救命恩人的腰斩：  
“但话说事不过三，森田你若第三次背叛我的信任，哪怕进藤光亲自为你求情，我也永远不会原谅你！！森田淳你回答我！！谁给你了这个权利、这个资格，让您胆敢把进藤最脆弱、最无助、最痛苦的一面暴露给全世界，让进藤临终时刻的痛苦，沦为无关路人茶余饭后的谈资！！？？森田淳！你今天若胆敢向世人播出那些录像，就是亲手毁掉塔矢森田两家几代人的交情！！就是把我塔矢亮推落地狱、让我永生永世万劫不覆！！！”

“不——！！我从没想过背叛塔矢先生！！也从没想要让你万劫不覆！！”  
森田苦苦支撑的顽抗，终于被塔矢冷冽的刀锋拦腰斩断。老医生整个人都垮了，他衰弱的身子弓成一团，涕泪纵横、抖如筛糠，仿佛已在塔矢严酷的目光下无地自容。  
“我只是不忍心……只是不忍心看到……”  
森田嗫嚅着自语道，塔矢淡然一笑，一句话就粉碎了森田的辩白：  
“不忍心看到什么？呵呵森田先生，好好收起你那些无用的‘不忍心’吧。我塔矢亮这辈子最不屑接受的，就是他人的妇人之仁！森田先生，此时此刻，我再给你最后一次悔改的机会，希望你将功补过，不要一错到底！”  
“最后一次悔改的机会？将功补过、不要一错到底？…..”  
森田抬起昏黄泪眼，在塔矢幽深的注视下愈发不知所措。法官却瞬间洞察到塔矢的意图，气得面部肌肉都开始发抖，指着塔矢的鼻子大吼起来：  
“塔矢亮你给我立即闭嘴！！你竟敢当着法官、陪审团、以及全球媒体的面威胁证人，逼迫他为你背弃良心、当庭翻供！！”  
不料法官这番怒吼反而点醒了森田。被塔矢凌迟到无地自容的老医生，像被黑暗中唯一的曙光照亮似的，全身战栗地仰望着塔矢：  
“塔矢先生，你这是要我…..要我为你……”  
“森田先生，你我是一辈子的老朋友了。有些话不必我说，你也自然该懂。”  
塔矢幽幽答道，说完，又讽刺地瞥了法官一眼：  
“法官大人，塔矢亮早说过自己是将死之人，还怕您给我罗织多少罪名？再说，我究竟哪句话威胁森田医生了？敝人愚钝，还请您清楚明白地指点给我。”

法官正要被塔矢的狂傲无礼激得彻底爆发，森田却终于下定决心执行塔矢的命令。只见老医生擦去满脸泪水，起身对法官、陪审团、和台下听众毕恭毕敬鞠了一躬，然后像是再也无颜面对世人似的，惨白着脸、低垂着头，声音颤抖地向所有人道歉说：  
“尊敬的法官大人，尊敬的陪审团成员们，给大家添了这么多麻烦，我森田淳感到万分愧疚！此时此刻，请你们宽恕我的任性妄为，容许我收回先前所有证词！！为此，我森田淳甘愿承担捏造伪证的一切法律责任，还请大家把我这次出庭当作闹剧一笑了之！就当我口中的录像从未存在过，我这个证人也从未存在过吧！！”  
森田医生的当庭翻供，瞬间将审判现场推下混乱的漩涡。介于日本宪法保护证人的条款，哪怕法官有权事后追究森田责任，也无权当庭继续逼问森田。陪审团成员惊慌失措地交头接耳，无数听众被疯狂的情绪感染，企图爬上被告席揪住塔矢亮，却被冲入场内的警卫用盾牌挡住。而当森田医生步履蹒跚走下证人席，突发心梗、跌倒在地时，审判现场几乎全盘失控。  
说是“几乎”——因为森田刚被急救队用担架抬走，进藤凌子突然站起来，迎着众人惊骇的视线和塔矢阴沉的目光，缓缓走到法庭正中。少女深吸一口气，抬起苍白小脸，对法官镇定地说：  
“尊敬的法官大人，即使找不到森田医生的录像也没关系。因为…..我进藤凌子能提供另一项逆转全局的关键证据——那就是，进藤光留给塔矢亮的遗信。”

33

“尊敬的法官大人，即使找不到森田医生的录像也没关系。因为…..我进藤凌子能提供另一项逆转全局的关键证据——那就是，进藤光留给塔矢亮的遗信。”  
原本接近爆炸边缘的法庭，因少女短短一句话再次冷却下来。  
凌子忍住满眼泪水，倔强地无视掉塔矢的杀人目光，和法官静静对视了很久。老法官凝望着台下单薄苍白的少女，过了很久才叹息一声，柔声安抚凌子道：  
“凌子小姐，我非常钦佩你的诚实，也深深感动于你为塔矢奋不顾身的勇气。但你今天亲眼见证了塔矢对胆敢违逆他意志的人有多无情，见证了塔矢如何冷酷地羞辱养子佐为、如何残忍地凌迟旧友森田。凌子小姐，你一直是塔矢最疼爱的孙女，所以我纵然铁石心肠，也不忍看到你为了拯救最爱的爷爷，反而被他羞辱凌迟、与他反目成仇。”  
“谢谢法官大人的好意。”  
凌子含泪一笑，微微哽咽着回答：  
“可为了我最爱的塔矢爷爷，凌子已经顾不了那么多了。是啊…..我既然不惜为塔矢亮而死，他那些小小的羞辱和凌迟，对我而言又算得了什么呢？”

少女的声音很轻、很柔，仿佛微风一吹就会破碎，但那包在轻柔话语之下的坚定与虔诚，以及为了拯救塔矢英勇无畏的决心，却让整个法庭为之惊惧和战栗。  
而就在那一刻、那一秒，藤崎明再次陷入了将凌子和进藤重合在一起的可怖幻觉——是啊，这样的怜爱、这样的牺牲、这样不顾一切的守护，绝不应当出现在一个年仅十四岁的少女身上，反倒像极了那个为了保护塔矢亮、而不惜与全世界为敌的……真正的进藤光。  
塔矢身子猛地一颤，冷酷的面具，几乎在凌子的真情面前分崩离析。但很快他就斩断心中最后一抹柔情，仰天狂笑起来。凌子在塔矢阴沉的笑声中脸色变得煞白，似乎隐隐预感到——最爱的爷爷即将施加在她身上的刑罚，将比所有羞辱和凌迟都可怕一万倍。  
果不其然，下一秒塔矢就轻蔑地俯视着凌子，风轻云淡地冷笑道：  
“呵呵，不惜为我而死？！凌子你这个蠢到可爱的小丫头，我平时夸你两句你像进藤爷爷，你还真被我哄得飘飘然，不知自己几斤几两地扮演起进藤光了？！可进藤凌子你现在就给我听好了——我塔矢亮根本不屑于羞辱你或者凌迟你，就算你为了救我血溅当场，我也绝不会浪费时间多看你一眼！！  
因为……自从你决定跟随森田医生背叛我的那一刻起，你进藤凌子就不再是我的孙女，我塔矢亮也不再是你的爷爷！！你我从今往后就是毫无关系的路人，进藤凌子你这辈子再也无权踏入塔矢家半步！！”

塔矢话音未落，藤崎已蹭地站起来。她眼前一片空白，根本不知自己该做什么、说什么，只能凭借母性的本能和敏锐的直觉冲上去，一把抱住摇摇欲坠、向后栽倒的凌子。  
凌子奄奄一息地躺在藤崎臂弯间，如果没有感受到她鼻翼间的急促喘息，如果只看少女灰白如纸的脸色、空茫无物的眼神，藤崎几乎以为凌子已经死了——被她最爱的塔矢爷爷斩落头颅、当场毙命。  
是的，就像塔矢信誓旦旦承诺的那样，他根本不会浪费时间羞辱或凌迟凌子。塔矢惩罚最爱自己的小孙女的方式，就是不给对方任何挣扎机会，一刀砍下凌子的脑袋。然而，塔矢之所以能不费吹灰之力就手刃凌子，只因凌子实在太像进藤光了。而和进藤相伴一生的塔矢，也太懂进藤平生最怕什么——  
进藤光从不畏惧塔矢亮的羞辱凌迟，也从不畏惧为了拯救塔矢亮而死，却永远无力承受……塔矢亮哪怕一分一秒的冷漠与无视。  
或许进藤一辈子都不曾料到，塔矢有朝一日会对他视若路人、弃如蔽履吧。但进藤从未遭受的极刑，今日却降临到最像他的小孙女、最爱塔矢爷爷的凌子身上了。  
然而，就在藤崎以为凌子会崩溃放弃时，少女却撑住最后的力气，摇摇晃晃站起来，抬起血色全褪的小脸，对塔矢惨淡地一笑：  
“呵呵…..塔矢爷爷尽管把我逐出家门好了！！可凌子想反问一句——那又怎么样？？！！即使塔矢爷爷鄙夷我、抛弃我、把我当作路旁石子践踏和无视，也无法阻止我不惜一切拯救你的决心！！塔矢爷爷想怎样对待凌子，那是属于你的自由，凌子既管不着、也不会管，但凌子决心誓死追随你，也是属于我的自由，塔矢爷爷永远无权过问！！”

这番劈头盖脸的宣言如利箭般飞向塔矢，塔矢幽暗的眼底卷起阵阵风暴，神色急速变化着，许久，他深吸一口气，怒极反笑似的，冷冷地威胁小孙女：  
“呵呵凌子，你拿不出进藤遗信的实物，空口无凭、漫天胡说，最后只会落得和森田一样，背上捏造伪证的罪名！”  
“捏造伪证就捏造伪证！我只是个未成年，就算事后被追究法律责任，也落不到蹲监狱的地步！”  
凌子一句话就顶回了塔矢的威胁：  
“何况……就算我会为此蹲监狱又怎么样？！只要此时此刻能影响陪审团的判决，我不介意把进藤光遗信的内容，当着全世界的面一字一句背出来！！哼哼塔矢爷爷你忘了吗？你和进藤光送给对方的每句情话，凌子脑袋里都记得清清楚楚，游戏剧本里都写得一字不差呢！！”  
“徒有聪明的头脑却从不认真学棋！这么好的记忆力，全都荒废在这么无聊的事上了！！”  
塔矢脸色骤暗，被少女气得口不择言：  
“凌子你真是愧为进藤光的孙女，我也根本不该浪费时间抚养你！！你小时候要是营养不良活活饿死，今天倒能给我省掉无数麻烦！！”  
“随便塔矢爷爷怎么骂！！凌子已经被你逐出家门，难道还怕你的恶劣态度不成？！”  
说着，凌子抬手抹去盈盈泪水，像是惨遭主人虐待抛弃，决心一雪前耻、反噬主人的猫咪一样，对塔矢露出残忍而狡黠的微笑：  
“好啦不废话了！我现在就为大家逐字逐句复述——进藤光离世之前，献给塔矢亮的最后一封‘情书’吧。”

34

说着，凌子抬手抹去盈盈泪水，像是惨遭主人虐待抛弃，决心一雪前耻、反噬主人的猫咪一样，对塔矢露出残忍而狡黠的微笑：  
“好啦不废话了！我现在就为大家逐字逐句复述——进藤光离世之前，献给塔矢亮的最后一封‘情书’吧。”  
整个法庭顿时沉入深渊般的寂静，所有人都摒息凝望着证人席前的少女，等待她将进藤光给塔矢亮的遗信，一字一句公布给全世界。塔矢神色阴郁地和凌子对峙着，狂怒与剧痛已不足以形容塔矢的心情——他的愤怒早已出离愤怒，他的痛苦也早已超越痛苦。  
在藤崎看来，塔矢已被凌子逼入绝境，这个精明冷酷的男人千算万算都没能料到，他和进藤最信任的小孙女，平日像猫咪般乖巧可爱、对他百依百顺的凌子，竟在他精心设计的审判大剧即将大功告成之际，给他背后捅下致命的一刀。可藤崎也明白，塔矢是拿凌子完全没办法了——羞辱、凌迟、弃绝、无视，甚至不给任何申辩机会，手起刀落砍下凌子的脑袋，也无法斩断少女拯救塔矢的可怕执念。  
但此时此刻，塔矢真的再无翻盘机会了吗？既然塔矢亮已经无力阻止凌子，那么她的另一位祖父进藤光，是不是有能力…..  
藤崎似乎在塔矢暗涛汹涌的眼底读出了这样的意念，然后下一秒就听塔矢开口道：  
“凌子，你违逆我的意志也就算了，可难道你也一点不顾及进藤光的意志？你是进藤这辈子唯一的小孙女，他病重时把遗信交给你保管，是出于对你最大的宠爱、基于对你最深的信任。难道凌子你就这么忘恩负义、残酷无情？！难道你就一点儿不考虑进藤的形象和尊严，毫不在意把他最后的隐私出卖给无关路人？！”  
说到这里，塔矢的声音已经开始发抖。他闭目凝神片刻，似在为下面的话聚集力量。再次睁眼时，双眸中爆发出的凌烈寒光，如雷霆电闪万箭齐发，顷刻就吞噬了凌子：  
“进藤凌子你给我听好了！！我刚才说给森田医生的话，现在原封不动送给你！！谁赋予了你这个权利、给予了你这项资格？！让你胆敢将进藤最无助的一面暴露给全世界，让他临终时的痛苦，沦为众人茶余饭后的谈资！！？？”

凌子身子再次一晃，藤崎急忙扶住她的肩。可正当藤崎以为少女即将第二次崩溃，凌子却露出一抹苍白的微笑，轻声说了声“谢谢，Iraka女士”，然后，轻轻推开藤崎搀扶着她的手。动作孱弱无力，颤抖的指尖，却传达出令人心悸的决心。  
藤崎蓦然一惊，凌子寒冷如冰的手指，暴露出少女为揭露进藤隐私的决定，正在承受多么沉重的负罪感。但凌子坚定如铁的眼神，也让藤崎瞬间明白，即使被对进藤光的负罪感压迫到窒息身亡，少女也不会因此放弃拯救塔矢亮。  
霎那的领悟，令隐忍已久的泪水夺眶而出。就在那一刻，对进藤的痴情，对凌子的怜惜，竟在藤崎心底完全融为一体。藤崎感到自己快为这个柔弱少女心碎而死了，同时她也深深明白…..自己会像死心塌地的热爱进藤一样，死心塌地的守护着凌子——直到自己生命终结、归于尘土的那一刻。  
在藤崎迷蒙的注视下，凌子再次站稳身子、挺直腰板，水光弥漫的大眼睛狠狠瞪着塔矢，如同向最爱的爷爷下达最后战书一般，露出一抹心碎到极点、也倔强到极点的笑容：  
“谁给了我这个权利去揭露进藤光的隐私？谁给了我这个资格去暴露进藤光的无助？！呵呵塔矢爷爷你真糊涂，赐予我这项权利、给予我这项资格的，当然就是你最爱的进藤光本人啊！！因为……只要能拯救塔矢亮的生命，进藤光会毫不犹豫地抛弃尊严和形象，也永远不会顾及无关路人的闲言碎语！！”  
欣赏着塔矢如遭雷劈的样子，凌子挑衅地一笑，对塔矢挥出致命一击：  
“塔矢亮，你以为进藤光看到你为了他自残自虐、自毁形象，看到你为了他审判自己、处决自己，看到你为了他把自己推落地狱、万劫不覆，进藤光会因此安心、释怀、从而宽恕你对他犯下的一切罪孽吗！？塔矢亮，你的确是世上最爱进藤光的人，但你爱得太狂傲偏执！你爱得太一意孤行！你爱得太自以为是！！！  
塔矢爷爷你倾注了全部生命的爱情，最后竟落得如此可悲的下场——你爱了进藤光一辈子，却根本不了解你的挚爱是什么样的人！！也根本不了解他最深的心愿究竟是什么！！”

令人窒息的死寂。  
藤崎只觉得心脏都快冻结了，她完全没料到凌子竟然这么想，更恐怖的是，不仅这么想了，还敢当着塔矢的面说出来。如果方才塔矢将凌子永远驱逐出家门，就像寒芒出鞘、就地行刑，一刀就砍落了凌子的头颅，那么现在凌子嘲笑塔矢对进藤的爱情，则如万箭齐发、射穿百骸，瞬间就放干了塔矢每一滴鲜血。  
断头之人为亡者，血尽之人为妖魔。为了共同深爱的进藤光，塔矢家相依为命的祖孙二人，竟沦为亡者、化为妖魔，哪怕斩断了头颅、流尽了鲜血，也要在地狱中同室征战、厮杀不休。  
沉默许久，塔矢抬起血色尽褪的脸，对凌子露出冰寒到极点的笑颜：  
“呵呵，我最亲爱的小孙女，看来我平日真是对你宠溺太过、管教不足，让你竟敢放肆地嘲笑我——嘲笑我爱了进藤光一辈子，却根本不知道他最深的心愿是什么！进藤凌子，难道你胆大包天到想要质疑——这世上除了我塔矢亮，还有更了解进藤光的人吗？！”  
塔矢的声音轻缓而低沉，但他口中的每个字都如冰刀坠落，狠狠扎透众人的心脏。巨大的不祥之感霎时笼罩住藤崎，凌子不顾一切的痛斥，固然瞬间就打碎了塔矢最深的壁垒，但与此同时，也将塔矢最后的底线碾压成渣了——  
塔矢甘愿为了进藤背负污名而死、甚至死后继续承受后人唾弃，也甘愿为了进藤活着坠入地狱、甚至永远不得从地狱烈火中解脱，但塔矢唯一不能容忍的，就是有人胆敢嘲笑他对进藤的爱。  
因为，在塔矢心里，对进藤的爱情，是比他誓死捍卫的围棋还要宝贵，是他宁可舍弃生命、抛却自我，也不容他人存有半分诋毁的珍宝。所以，塔矢绝不会放过任何胆敢嘲笑他爱情的罪行，绝不会轻饶任何胆敢贬低他爱情的罪人——哪怕触犯这重禁忌的人，是世上最酷似进藤的凌子。  
灾祸将临的预感逼得藤崎几乎失声尖叫，她知道塔矢就要亲手处决唯一的孙女了，而这一最终处决将比羞辱、凌迟、斩首所有这些刑罚都要暴虐一万倍。是的，塔矢必定会采取最极端、最冷血、也最高效的手段，让对方下一秒就他眼前泯灭无痕。  
“我亲爱的儿子，这出闹剧你欣赏了这么久，难道就没有半句评语吗？”  
塔矢优雅无比地一笑，望向原告系上阴郁沉默、冷眼旁观的佐为：  
“话说回来，佐为你真是教女无方啊，竟放任你家粗鄙任性的野丫头，跑到神圣的法庭上丢人现眼。然而，难道佐为你还要继续纵容凌子，纵容她当着全球媒体的面，歪曲事实、捏造伪证吗？”  
塔矢每个字散发出的噬骨寒意，让佐为眼底猛地一晃，然后下一秒，就听塔矢薄唇微启，柔声落下，对凌子的终审判决：  
“进藤凌子在这里的存在，自始至终就是个笑话。所以佐为，现在就请你女儿……从我眼前彻底消失吧。”

35

“进藤凌子在这里的存在，自始至终就是个笑话。所以佐为，现在就请你女儿……从我眼前彻底消失吧。”  
长达半分钟的寂静后，佐为冷笑一声，字字带刺地反问塔矢：  
“尊敬的塔矢先生，你为了满足自己追随进藤而去的私心，肆无忌惮地把我当成工具利用——这笔帐我还没和你清算，你有什么资格指使我，命令我为你解决凌子？！”  
“亲爱的儿子，事情都到了这般田地，你怎么还是如此冥顽不化？”  
塔矢无奈地摇摇头，随后眸光一暗，死死盯着佐为：  
“佐为，我一生亏欠你太多、错待你太深，再活几辈子，也还不清这笔债了。所以，即使死后被你挖坟鞭尸、当众羞辱，我塔矢亮都心甘情愿、不会有半分怨言！然而，无论你如何仇恨我、如何报复我，都不要让你的复仇全盘失控，殃及到进藤光身上！！！”  
略一停顿，塔矢直视着佐为的眼睛，声色俱厉地说：  
“你将进藤的遗体埋在因岛秀策慕旁，这件事我没有责问你一个字。因为我塔矢亮深知自己罪孽滔天、无可饶恕，没有任何权利死后继续玷污进藤的骨灰。然而凭良心讲，佐为你也明白自己的做法，违逆了进藤与我合葬的遗愿，辜负了进藤对你的信任与疼爱！所以此时此刻，为了进藤光最后的尊严，佐为你必须承担起养子的责任，维护他的隐私到底！！”

父子两人四目相对，冰火交错的目光，在空中激烈碰撞。终于，佐为轻笑着垂下眼帘，眸光幽暗、神色凄然，苍白的薄唇微微发抖：  
“好吧，塔矢亮你又赢了。而等你毅然赴死后，我也将再无机会战胜你。是啊，我佐为短短数十年的人生，只是由一连串不断惨败给你、再反被你当成棋子利用的惨痛经历构成。就连最后这场精心设计的复仇，到头来也沦为由你幕后操控、审判裁决自己的大戏。  
可悲的是，我不共戴天的仇人，也是世上最了解我的人。塔矢亮你能赢得最后的胜利，正因为你太明白我愧疚的软肋在哪里，也太明白我永远无法背弃的是什么。”  
“到了这个时候，谁输谁赢早已不重要了。”  
塔矢平静地回答养子：  
“你我的本性原是一样的。所以，无论我们多么仇恨对方，当守护共同的挚爱时，你我的目标，也永远是一致的。”  
“是的，为了维护进藤光的尊严，我只能在最后一刻，再次屈服于你的意志。”  
佐为惨笑着摇摇头，喃喃自语道：  
“可进藤光真正的心愿，究竟又是什么呢…..”

然后，众人还没来得及听清他的低语，佐为就转向法官，平静地要求道：  
“法官大人，佐为教女无方、放任凌子在神圣的法庭撒泼放肆，在此，我愿意向您、向陪审团、也向所有听众献上最真诚的歉意。请允许我行使生父特权带走凌子，严厉地惩罚她、管教她，严禁她再给大家带来任何困扰！！”  
法官神色复杂地凝望了佐为一会儿，长叹一声，点了点头。  
得到法官的默许，佐为离开证人席，向凌子缓步走来。  
望着父亲一步步逼近，凌子惊得血色尽褪、浑身发抖，双手死死抓住藤崎的衣袖，冲着佐为大吼起来：  
“滚开！！佐为你这个冷血恶魔！！刚才还打着养子旗号犯下弑父重罪，现在又要行使生父特权，对付亲生女儿了吗？？！！”  
“呵呵，弑父？！”  
佐为阴沉一笑，仿佛听到天下最滑稽的笑话：  
“说起弑父的重罪，进藤凌子你有资格教训我吗？！”  
随着佐为的低喝，凌子身子一震，目光旋即落到对方胸口，只见佐为雪白的风衣前襟渗出斑斑血点，亲生女儿用匕首在他胸口切开的伤痕，时隔一年竟然还未愈合。  
佐为胸前那若隐若现、如残梅又如罂粟的暗红色，再次魔咒般地魇住凌子，就连父亲伸手扣住她的下颚、逼迫她抬头与之对视，都恍惚到忘了抵抗。  
佐为俯身贴近凌子，阴郁而愤怒地质问说：  
“进藤凌子你回答我！只有当我行使生父特权对付你时，你才肯想起自己是我女儿吗？！”

灼热的吐息抚过凌子的耳垂，少女蓦然惊醒，似乎被佐为烈火般的愤怒烫伤一般，死命抵抗他环绕过来的臂膀。  
“不要！放开我！！Iraka女士….Ikara女士救救我！！”  
收到凌子哀求的目光，藤崎本能地握紧她的手，企图把她从生父钳制下解救出来，但佐为幽暗如渊的声音，随即在藤崎耳旁响起：  
“藤崎女士，如果您不想凌子重蹈您当年的覆辙，在自己的祖国身败名裂、难以立足，现在就不要继续纵容她的任性！！”  
藤崎悚然一惊，和佐为对视片刻，旋即明白了对方的意思，而她原本紧紧拉住凌子的手，也在不知不觉中，一点点放松了。  
凌子惊恐地睁大眼睛，察觉到藤崎即将屈服于佐为的意志，滚滚热泪从琥珀大眼中汹涌而出：  
“Iraka女士，连你也不要凌子吗！？连你也要抛弃凌子吗！？不！求求你Ikara女士！！求求你不要让凌子被佐为带走！！Ikara女士——！！”  
藤崎终于松开凌子的手，猛然转身，失声痛哭。凌子那酷似进藤光的琥珀色眼睛，那双眼睛中绝望无助的泪水，都让藤崎没有勇气与之对视。  
藤崎听到了凌子被佐为拖走时垂死小兽般的挣扎，听到了凌子在佐为臂弯间声嘶力竭的求救，也听到了凌子以几乎断气的沙哑嗓音，冲着祖父和父亲怒吼道：  
“塔矢亮、佐为，我进藤凌子恨你们！！我永远不会原谅你们！！！暴露隐私又怎么样？！遭人议论又怎么样？！塔矢家的男人全是死要面子不要命的笨蛋！！你们父子俩都是自以为是、独断专行的暴君！！进藤光为了拯救你们，根本不会介意自己尊严扫地、颜面无存！！你们根本不理解进藤光的爱，你们竟敢自诩是世上最爱进藤的人，你们…..”

凌子的哭喊在最激烈处戛然而止，然后一切都安静了。藤崎颤抖着回过头，看到佐为单膝跪地，紧紧搂住全身瘫软的凌子。凌子则像睡着了似的，双眸紧阖，纤细的项颈无力地枕在佐为臂弯上。  
佐为深深凝望着怀中的女儿，许久，微笑着伏身，在凌子湿漉漉的睫毛上，落下一串轻柔的碎吻。佐为的长发披散下来，层层裹住凌子的身体，他眼角不断溢出的泪珠，一颗颗落在凌子脸上，和她交错的泪痕融成一片。  
藤崎看到佐为轻抚着凌子后颈的红痕，伏在女儿耳旁低语道：  
“刚才那一击很疼吗？对不起，我的小天使，让你受苦了……好好睡吧，我最爱的女儿，在梦里忘却一切忧愁烦恼。然后等你一觉醒来，就再也不用面对我这个冷血恶魔了…….”  
说着，佐为拥着凌子缓缓起身，而直到这时藤崎才看清，他胸口处的旧伤，因凌子方才的挣扎踢打再度裂开，一道狰狞创口出现在心脏的位置，汩汩涌出的鲜血，将纯白的风衣都染成了赤红。  
审判现场再度陷入恐慌和混乱，佐为的脸色早已苍白如纸，他强撑着最后的力气，对法官、陪审团、和所有听众诚挚请求道：  
“我平日教养无方，任由凌子大闹法庭，给大家添麻烦了。凌子这丫头还没成年，又被我娇纵惯了，根本不懂捏造伪证的罪有多重，会给自己的人生抹上多大的污点。所以，还请大家看在凌子还是个孩子的份上，宽宏大量地原谅她，也请念及我在世界棋坛的声誉，不要把我女儿的丑闻传播出去。在此，我佐为欠在场所有人一份最大的人情，我愿用一生时间，向大家报恩偿还！！”  
说着，这位世界棋坛当之无愧的霸主、也是日本社会最有权势的男人之一，忍着胸口的剧痛，抱着昏迷的女儿，向所有人深深鞠躬。殷红鲜血顺着佐为颤抖的动作滴下，如雪中的残梅、凋零的罂粟，片片洒落在这对父女身上。

36

也许出于对进藤凌子的怜惜，也许出于对她五冠王父亲的敬重，列席审判的每一位听众，事后均对少女的出现闭口不提，而全球各大媒体的跟踪报道中，凌子的名字也被悄无声息地抹去了。  
佐为抱着昏迷的女儿坐回听众席后，陪审团旋即召开封闭会议。由于森田和凌子未能出示扭转全局的关键证据，终审判决的结果，似乎再无挽回的余地。  
但经过最后时刻几乎倾覆法庭的地震，本欲将塔矢千刀万剐的听众，也不复当初的狂热和激愤，反倒个个惶恐战栗、惴惴不安。因为所有人都开始明白，这场世纪审判只是塔矢利用民众的复仇狂热，亲手裁决自己的大戏。而被塔矢利用的众人，不仅很可能被迫处决一名无辜者，而且这名无辜者，还是被所有人当成神崇拜的进藤光…..挚爱一生的伴侣。  
十二名陪审团成员从会议室鱼贯而出时，审判现场再次肃静下来。  
“诸位已经敲定，对塔矢亮的最终判决了吗？”  
老法官问道。  
“是的，我们已通过集体投票，达成了一致意见。”  
陪审团代表微微哽咽着，毕恭毕敬地回答。这位代表是本因坊门下弟子之一，他向法官递交判决书时，双手已开始瑟瑟发抖，而他身后其他十一名陪审团成员——或是进藤最亲近的弟子，或是佐为最忠实的门徒——全都神色恍惚、面如死灰，仿佛即将接受最终裁决的，不是被告席上的塔矢，而是作为陪审团成员，裁决塔矢的他们自己。  
法官长叹一声，打开了判决书。然后，仿佛为一场波澜壮阔的大戏拉下最后的帷幕似的，一字一句宣告了，东京最高法院，对塔矢亮的终审判决：  
“陪审团全体成员一致认定——塔矢亮有罪。  
他杀害进藤光的一级谋杀罪，成立。”

坐在后排的藤崎明，已感受不到四周的疯狂与混乱，只听到法官以苍老的嗓音，宣告塔矢将在东京郊外的刑场被执行枪决。对一位年近七旬的老人来说，被几发子弹干净利索地了断生命，显然比被绳索一点点绞杀来得仁慈。先前媒体一致认定，塔矢必定会被判处具有强烈象征意义的、历史上专门处决叛徒的绞刑，不料最后时刻，法官却凭借个人权威，减轻了对塔矢的量刑。  
藤崎不知法官这番宽宏大量，是出于被迫处决无辜者的愧疚，还是出于对塔矢本人的敬重，她只知道塔矢听取对他的量刑时，一直深深凝望着观众席上的佐为。佐为则拥着昏迷不醒的凌子，和塔矢沉默对视着。当法官念到“两日后执行枪决”时，佐为紧紧阖上眼睛，泪珠顺着苍白的面颊坠落，双肩开始隐隐发抖。  
待法庭再度安静下来，塔矢对佐为低声说：  
“谢谢你为我做的一切，佐为。我知道自己这一生错待你太多、亏欠你太深，即使再活几生几世，也无法补偿你所受的伤害。然而，倘若我的死亡能稍稍平复你的怨恨，佐为，我唯一的儿子，看在我即将赴死的份上，你是否愿意….原谅我对你犯下的罪过呢？”  
佐为双肩一滞，隐忍片刻，含泪答道：  
“好的，塔矢亮。看在你即将赴死的份上，我愿意原谅你…..原谅你自我少时起，对我的一切错待和亏欠！”  
略一停顿，佐为的目光再次变得凌厉，他死死盯住塔矢，椎心泣血地低喝道：  
“可是塔矢亮，你对进藤光犯下的滔天罪行，我永生永世都不会原谅！！”  
“佐为，你果然是我唯一的儿子。这个答案….真是太符合我的期待了。”  
塔矢温和地一笑：  
“感谢你的原谅，佐为。有了你的原谅，我终于可以释怀身为人父的失职，安心离开这个世界了。但也感谢你的不原谅，因为我自己也永远无法宽恕……对挚爱犯下如此重罪的自己。无论生前或是死后，无论这个世界或下个世界，罪孽滔天的我，都永远不配得到上天的救赎。”  
藤崎蓦然一惊，但她还没来得及捕捉这番话的深意，塔矢就面向整个法庭，庄严开口道：  
“尊敬的法官大人、尊敬的陪审团成员、还有所有列席的听众们，长达一年的漫长审判，真的辛苦你们了。在此，我塔矢亮愿意向你们表达最诚挚的感激，谢谢你们给予我这个罪人最公正的结局，同时也是自从进藤过世后、我始终苦苦期盼、却一直无从实现的结局。现在……我终于可以放下最后一丝牵绊，奔赴上天为我订立的命运了。”  
塔矢的声音静如湖水，目光暗如深潭，斩杀敌人的暴虐早已烟消云散，而周身环绕的静谧气场，则如海浪般铺展开来，层层翻卷淹没了众人。他仿佛化身为上古传说中的冥河摆渡者，将众人的灵魂带离了此世，将他们的目光引向了彼岸。彼岸的世界深邃而神秘，无喜、也无忧，无爱、也无恨，无生、也无死，唯有永恒而无限的…..黑暗与寂静。

当塔矢缓缓道出最后这段话时，法庭上方的天井逐渐明亮，正午的日光倾泻而下，塔矢整个人都沐浴在金色瀑布中，他纯黑的和服，苍茫的白发，还有衰老的脸上，那虔诚而宁静的神情，都仿佛一位为了最爱的神明，毅然赴死的信徒。  
不，不只如此……藤崎心头微颤，恍惚间意识到，这位她认识了半个世纪的情敌，这位她心中最坦诚、也最会伪装的男人，终于在即将赴死的时刻，卸下了所有面具，抛却了一切伪装，向对他下达死刑判决书的世人，展露出最真实的灵魂——  
是恶魔，也是圣徒。  
是弑神者，也是殉道者。  
是永不见底的深渊，也是无限高远的天穹。  
截然对立的属性，激烈冲突的特质，竟如钻石的无数棱面一般，毫无违和地交融于同一灵魂中，并构成了这颗灵魂独一无二的…..高贵纯粹、光华四溢。  
这是进藤光用全部生命热爱的、真正的塔矢亮，也是只愿在进藤面前袒露自己、且永远只属于进藤一人的塔矢亮。  
然而，当世人终于有幸目睹，塔矢包裹在层层面具下的灵魂之美时，塔矢却借助世人之手，完成了对自己的最终裁决。  
塔矢对自己的最终裁决，不是肉身的死刑，而是灵魂的死刑。他裁决对挚爱犯下滔天罪行的自己，必将独自走入地狱，承受和进藤永世隔绝的极刑。是的，对塔矢亮而言的终极死亡，不是肉身湮灭，甚至不是魂飞魄散，而是被永恒的黑暗与孤独捆绑，不论此世还是彼岸，都与进藤光永世分离、再不相见。  
进藤光定义了塔矢亮的生，也定义了塔矢亮的死。他是他生命意义的唯一的创造者，是宽恕他所有罪孽的唯一的拯救者，也是末日时裁决他命运的唯一的审判者。创造、拯救、审判，唯一的神和唯一的信徒，他们两人，就是彼此的整个世界。而当神不复存在时，信徒也就丧失了……一切存在的理由。

铺天盖地的哀恸撕裂了藤崎的心，就在她即将为塔矢的命运痛哭流涕时，从塔矢头顶倾泻而下的金色瀑布，忽然发生了奇异的变化。  
藤崎看到瀑布深处升起一抹漩涡，亦明亦暗的涟漪，从漩涡中心荡漾开来，宛如晶莹闪烁的钻石之泉，又如缓缓流淌的黄金之河，层层包裹住沐浴在瀑布中心的塔矢亮，将他沉重肃穆的黑衣，都染上了黄金和钻石的华彩。  
然后，仅仅记载于上古圣典的奇迹，便如华美的彩绘画卷一般，在藤崎眼前缓缓展开——  
只见金色漩涡中心，渐渐浮现出一个人影。随着漩涡翻涌，这人影越来越清晰、越来越具体，直到凝固成一位俊朗少年的形象。少年的年纪约有二十岁左右，身穿鹅黄色套头衫和天蓝色牛仔裤。他过于眼熟的着装让藤崎心头一颤，却怎么都想不起哪里见过这身衣服。  
可当藤崎强撑着昏花泪眼，看清少年的琥珀眼眸和灿金额发时，终于被震到全身剧颤、魂不附体——  
是的，经过半个世纪的漫长光阴，藤崎竟看到已经死去的进藤光，再次恢复成俊朗少年的形象，出现在了塔矢亮面前。而进藤身上的衣服，也是五十年前他和塔矢去罗马蜜月旅行时，那套他最喜欢的休闲装。进藤曾穿着这身衣服，和塔矢在罗马圣天使堡前甜蜜拥吻，又被某位青年摄影师抓怕。那副凝固了两人幸福巅峰的黑白照片，至今还挂在塔矢书房的墙壁上。  
此时此刻，进藤就这样出现在塔矢眼前，两人四目相对，相距不足五十公分，一伸手就能碰触到彼此的身体。而和藤崎一起见证奇迹发生的人——佐为、老法官、以及十二名陪审员——全都灵魂出窍、面色煞白地盯着这一颠覆所有常识的画面。  
然而，并非法庭中所有人都有幸目睹奇迹。台下听众未能看到进藤现身，又困惑于法官和陪审团突然鬼俯身似的一动不动，开始不耐烦地交头接耳、窃窃私语。

但奇迹中最神秘难解的一点，并非台下听众看不到进藤光，而是和进藤光面对面的塔矢亮，竟像双目失明一般，看不到近在咫尺的爱人。  
进藤光和塔矢亮就这样静静对视着，进藤还是俊俏少年的模样，塔矢却已被岁月侵蚀成垂垂老者。进藤凝望塔矢的眼神，饱含着深沉如海的爱恋，炽烈如火的激情，塔矢寂静如死的目光，却冰冷地穿过进藤的身体，凝固在远方的虚空中。  
眼前感人至深又撕心裂肺的一幕，让藤崎体会了到“天人永隔”四个字，对于生命的不可承受之重。隐忍已久的泪水再次决堤，淹没了藤崎的世界，但和塔矢深深对视的进藤，似乎早就料到爱人无法看见自己这一残酷的事实。进藤像是不得不认命似的，无奈而心酸地一笑，在如丝的阳光下，抬起纤细透明的手指，轻轻抚上塔矢的脸。然后，身子微微前倾，无数细碎的吻，便落在爱人青春已逝的容颜上。  
还是青涩少年的进藤，无限温柔地亲吻着已近垂暮的塔矢。娇嫩如花瓣、轻柔如羽毛的吻，一片片、一缕缕落在塔矢憔悴的肌肤上。从额头到眼角，从双颊到嘴唇，沿着每一根衰老的皱纹蜿蜒而下，没有遗漏岁月刻下的任何一寸伤痕。  
而就在那一刻、那一秒，哭得泪眼婆娑的藤崎，蓦然想起诗人叶芝献给已故挚爱的名作《当你老了》。这首诗中的名句，也如上天的启示一般，静静回荡在藤崎心底——  
“多少人曾爱你的美丽，  
爱你欢乐而迷人的青春，  
假意或者真情。  
唯独一人爱你朝圣者的灵魂，  
爱你衰老的脸上，那痛苦的皱纹。”

最后，进藤双臂环住塔矢的肩，让爱人的头枕在自己颈窝处，又照着生前的老习惯，似要抚平塔矢所有愁绪似的，唇瓣反复摩挲着对方的眉心。成串成串的泪珠从进藤眼角坠落，浸湿了塔矢的白发。当进藤的眼泪滴在塔矢的发丝上时，原本晶莹透明的泪珠，竟化作一滴滴鲜血，将塔矢灰白的发丝，染上了斑驳交错的血痕。

爱到极致，泪如泣血。痛到极致，血流如泪。

进藤光就这样紧紧拥抱着塔矢亮，拥抱着为他牺牲了一切、却甘愿独自走入地狱、从此与他永世隔绝的爱人。又过了片刻，进藤抬起头，目光缓缓掠过法庭中的众人，最终停在佐为和十二名陪审团成员…..这些亲手裁定了塔矢死刑的人身上。

进藤沉默地望着佐为和他身后的陪审团，琥珀色的眸光中有无限的愤怒，也有深沉的怜悯，有噬骨的怨恨，也有仁慈的体谅……直到所有矛盾的情绪，翻卷着沉入黑暗的眼底。

一滴血泪顺着少年苍白的面颊滑落，只见进藤含泪微笑着，以来自另一个世界的寂静嗓音，对佐为和陪审团轻声说：

“佐为，我唯一的儿子，还有你们，我忠实的弟子，我进藤光愿意在此宽恕你们，宽恕你们……杀害了我永远的挚爱。”


	8. 37-41节

37

可惜奇迹降临得快，逝去得也快。来时疾如风暴，去时淡如烟尘。  
有幸目睹奇迹的人还在屏息惊叹，塔矢周身的金色瀑布却骤然黯淡，进藤的身影，也随着流逝的阳光消隐无痕。

藤崎再也控制不住情绪，痛哭流涕跪倒在地。老法官在所有见证者中第一个回过神，长叹一声闭上眼睛，过了片刻，又徐徐睁眼，对着惊魂未定的陪审团和茫然无措的听众，以粗砺而苍老的嗓音说道：

“我再次庄严宣布——  
东京最高法院维持地方法院原判，裁定塔矢亮杀害进藤光的一级谋杀罪成立。  
塔矢亮将于两日后的清晨，被法庭执行枪决。  
对他长达一年的世纪审判，到今天彻底结束。  
感谢各位的配合，也请所有人，就此退场吧。”

听到法官再次敲定对塔矢的终审判决，陪审团成员都惊恐得瞪大了眼睛。亲眼目睹了敬爱的老师在塔矢面前现身，这些本因坊门下的弟子们，已无法宽恕对老师挚爱之人做出死刑判决的自己，也已无力承受，自己即将沦为杀害塔矢的千古罪人的厄运。

可惜已无人能够阻止法庭对塔矢的死刑判决，即使亲身显现的进藤也不行。哪怕塔矢亮完全无辜，哪怕进藤光从没怪罪他，但此世永远是此世，彼岸永远是彼岸。即使是上天完美的正义，也无权修复人间残缺的法律。

几名心理脆弱的陪审员，终于精神崩溃、痛哭失声，其他人也面如死灰、战栗不已。当法官念完最后一个字时，佐为猛然起身，抱着昏迷不醒的凌子，头也不回地走出了法庭。

藤崎一言不发地目送佐为离开。她知道所有见证者中，进藤的现身对佐为冲击最大。进藤对塔矢无限温柔的包容和浓烈如火的爱意，等于当着养子佐为的面，全盘否定了他为父复仇的意义。而进藤对佐为声声泣血的“宽恕”，也在佐为心中化为挥之不去的“诅咒”，让他永远背负起弑父的重罪，生生世世挣扎在悔恨的地狱里。

一场世纪审判，表面上的策划者是佐为，暗中的操纵者是塔矢亮，最终的裁决者，却是突然回归的进藤光。进藤的现身，瞬间颠倒了佐为和塔矢的位置。被定下死罪的人，依旧是塔矢亮，但被推落地狱的人，或许已经换成了佐为。

二十四小时后，昏迷的凌子终于在医院醒来。

佐为在她后颈那一击又狠又准，少女躺了一天一夜依旧全身瘫软。凌子苏醒后的第一件事，就是心急火燎地告诉藤崎，她梦见进藤回来了。进藤爷爷不仅恢复成照片中俊俏少年的模样，眸光明亮、笑容灿烂，还送给小孙女成堆成堆的香吻和熊抱。进藤笑嘻嘻地夸奖凌子乖巧懂事，认真遵守了和他的约定，在他走后隔三差五骚扰塔矢，缠着塔矢给她做拉面。

然后凌子马上急切地询问，陪审团对塔矢的终审判决是什么。听到法庭依然裁定塔矢死刑，凌子眼前一暗，哭得肝肠寸断、几乎再次昏厥。

面对这样的凌子，藤崎实在不忍心用“进藤已向所有人现身、唯独塔矢看不到他”的残酷真相继续刺激她，于是只能善意哄骗少女说，梦只是梦，再美也不是现实。随后，藤崎就在尚处冷战的父女间斡旋，恳求佐为带上凌子，最后一次拜访塔矢亮。

于是塔矢亮行刑前夜，佐为便带着藤崎、抱着凌子，来到东京郊外的监狱，最后一次拜访…..这位即将走上刑场的养父。

三人到达牢房门外时，塔矢正在独自打谱。一缕柔和的阳光从天窗洒入，静静流淌在塔矢面前的榧木棋盘上。清冷的牢房里散布着几件简陋的家具，成堆成堆的棋谱堆满四壁。那是进藤和塔矢自十五岁起所有私下对弈的棋谱，也是棋坛双子星绵延半个世纪的“情书”。出于对塔矢最后的仁慈，佐为曾允许他带着这些情书走过生命中最后的日子。而在即将赴死的前夜，依旧不离不弃陪在塔矢身边的，也只有这些对进藤爱的回忆了。

塔矢注视棋盘的目光幽深而沉静，听到三人走近的脚步缓缓抬头，目光先是落在藤崎身上，眼底闪过一丝惊异，对她感激地点头致敬。然后，塔矢就看到了藤崎身后面色阴沉的佐为，以及被佐为抱在怀里的……以杀人目光、死死瞪着自己的凌子。

沉默。

“凌子小笨蛋，你就准备用这种凶巴巴的眼神，为最爱的爷爷送行吗？”

塔矢叹息一声，语调中流露出深深的怜爱与宠溺，仿佛祖孙二人间那场惨绝人寰的对抗，从来就没有发生过。

完全没料到塔矢会是这番态度，凌子凶狠的表情瞬间僵住了，片刻之后，少女苦苦支撑的倔强终于土崩瓦解，她的眼泪如洪水决堤，抬起虚弱的小手，颤巍巍地伸向塔矢：

“爷爷，塔矢爷爷！…..抱抱我，请你抱抱凌子！！…..”

塔矢微笑着回握住凌子伸出的手，凌子则像曾经惨遭抛弃、又被主人捡回的幼猫一样，发出喜极而泣的呜鸣，使出吃奶的力气往塔矢怀中拱去。从后面抱住凌子腰身的佐为眼神一沉，嘴唇已经咬得发白。但与塔矢目光交会片刻，佐为终究黯然松开了手，任凌子娇小的身子，整个儿落入塔矢臂弯中。

从天窗洒落的缕缕阳光，温柔地包裹住相拥的祖孙二人。凌子像小时候每次伤心难过寻求塔矢安慰时一样，双手紧紧环住塔矢的腰，小脑袋在他胸前蹭来蹭去，一会儿因即将失去爷爷而痛哭失声，一会儿又因终于与爷爷和解而释怀微笑。塔矢一手环住凌子，一手轻拍她的脊背，低下头，唇瓣细细摩挲少女的发丝，在她耳边喃喃低语、耐心哄慰，那温柔如水的眼神，小心翼翼的动作，都像在安慰一只被他护在掌心、捧在心尖的小猫咪。

可惜这只被主人百般安抚的猫咪，对当初惨遭遗弃的不幸依旧耿耿于怀。在塔矢怀里被哄舒服了，凌子发出一声绵长的叹息，小脑袋不老实地拱来拱去，小手也开始胡乱拉扯着塔矢的衣襟。

塔矢伸出右手，想要阻止凌子胡闹，却被少女一口叼住食指和中指。凌子发出幼猫发怒时的咕咕声，四颗尖利的小虎牙，恶狠狠地撕咬起塔矢的指尖。

塔矢疼得倒抽一口冷气，絮絮叨叨地数落凌子说：

“呵呵，小丫头三天欠管教，就越活越回去了？记得我刚把你接回家时，凌子你正在长牙，从家具到棋谱，几乎见什么咬什么。我捂住你的嘴不让你胡来，你就叼住我的手指练牙，还专拣捏棋子的两根手指下嘴，害得我那段时间满手牙印儿，每次和进藤对弈，都惨遭他恶意调戏。”

可惜凌子并未因塔矢的抱怨而松口，反而变本加厉地对着他的手又咬又舔，口中还泄愤似地嘟嘟囔囔说：“Akira我讨厌你！！”、“Akira我恨你！！”、“Akira我永远都不会原谅你！！”

“好吧，反正你最爱的Akira就要死了。就算凌子永远不原谅他，他也完全拿你没办法了。”

塔矢无奈而宠溺地回答，凌子却因为这句话，从美好的回忆跌回了绝望的现实，少女再次泪如泉涌，死死拉住塔矢的胳膊，低声哀求道：

“对不起！对不起！塔矢爷爷原谅我！！法庭上那些疯话根本不是凌子的本意，请你一定原谅凌子好吗？！凌子从没想过伤害塔矢爷爷！！只是，有时候会忍不住…..会忍不住幻想……如果我能像进藤光那样爱你，我就能像他一样拯救塔矢爷爷的生命，就能像他一样，让你因我重获活下去的动力了！！……”

沉默。

“凌子小笨蛋，你根本不用乞求我的原谅啊。”

过了一会儿，塔矢低声回答，轻轻抚摸少女的发丝，以温柔到滴出水的声音说：

“凌子你长这么大了，难道从没发现吗？——进藤光和进藤凌子，是我塔矢亮生命中最特殊的两个人。无论你们祖孙二人如何伤害我，我都永远不会怪罪你们，而只会…..始终如一地深爱你们、守护你们。”

凌子全身一震，可狂喜之下，竟比刚才哭得更凶了：

“可是….可是…..既然我和进藤爷爷一样，都是对塔矢爷爷最特殊的人，为什么我不能像他一样，成为你最后的羁绊，成为你生命的支柱呢？！”

再次沉默。

“因为，即使凌子你再像进藤光，也永远取代不了他。”

塔矢平静地回答。

这句波澜不惊的话如一场冷冽的暴雨，将少女心中燃烧的烈火当场浇灭了。凌子呆若木鸡地瞪着塔矢——他面对她的神态依旧平静，他凝望她的眼神依旧柔和，但凌子清楚地感到，塔矢的灵魂深处，已悄无声息地变成了另一个人。此时此刻，这个依旧温柔地拥抱着她的男人，不再是凡事宠着她、护着她的塔矢爷爷，而又变回了法庭中那个寒锋出鞘、手起刀落、一刀斩断她头颅的冷血武士。

“呵呵，因为真相过于残酷，小丫头宁可装傻充愣，也不愿听懂我的意思吗？不过没关系，为了最宠爱的孙女，我塔矢亮不惜再重复一遍，直到你被迫接受真相为止。”

塔矢眯起眼睛，俯视着怀中越来越慌乱的凌子，一字一句、轻缓地落下判语：

“进藤凌子，你从来都不是进藤光。所以，就不要再自欺欺人地幻想自己是他，也不要再徒劳无功地模仿他了。”

佐为瞬间就明白了塔矢话中的深意，眼神一晃、脸色煞白。藤崎则心脏都被揪紧了，她早就感到凌子看似单纯的外表下，隐藏着不为人知的秘密。只是她完全没料到，塔矢亮将死之际，不仅没给最爱的孙女留下任何善意安慰，反倒像铁了心置凌子于死地似的，当着佐为和藤崎的面，撕开了少女深藏心底的秘密。

“不….不！塔矢爷爷你在胡说什么啊！！…..凌子怎么敢幻想自己是进藤光，也从来没有企图模仿他啊！！为什么？为什么塔矢爷爷你会这么指责我？！”

凌子被这番指控轰得头脑空白，本能地就顶了回去。

“没错，凌子你或许从没清醒地意识到这念头。但你在潜意识里，一直就是这么妄想的，而自从进藤过世后，你的一切言行举止，也都是被这一妄想推动的。”

塔矢并没有理会孙女的辩解，反而用锋利如同手术刀的话语，精准无比地剖开凌子混乱的心绪，将少女最隐秘的意念，一层层暴露在日光下：

“凌子，你是我塔矢亮一手抚养大的孩子，在这世上没有比我更了解你的人。你天真又善良，自尊又倔强，神似和我初遇时的进藤光。然而，在你性格中更深的一面，却隐藏着根深蒂固的执着、清高、暴烈，相比进藤光，倒更像我们塔矢家的女儿。虽然这些特质平时很少显现，可一旦遭受重大刺激，却会激烈爆发出来，比如这次你不惜一切地挑战我的权威，不顾后果地和我当庭对峙。所以，虽说凌子你名义上是我和进藤的养孙女，但实际上，你更像我们两人的亲女儿。

十二岁上国中之前，你的性格发育还完全正常，同时兼具了两位祖父的特点。但自从进藤光去世之后，你竟完全变成了另一个进藤光。你在外表上模仿他，在神态上模仿他，在行为上模仿他，就连运用语言的习惯，都变得和他惊人地相似。

凌子你自幼接受塔矢家的贵族教育，自身的文科天赋也极高，这两点可以说和进藤截然相反。但进藤死后的一年多里，你在其他科目水平不变的同时，文科成绩却直线下降。社会学月考像进藤一样次次挂科，以前常拿满分的作文，也开始错字连篇、乱用敬语。我惊异于你的巨大变化，却始终不敢肯定变化的原因在哪里，直到你开始不自觉地叫我Akira，我才明白…..你潜意识里真正的动机是什么——

因为，我的母亲明子夫人过世后，Akira这个名字，就成了只有进藤才会挂在嘴边的昵称，同时，也是我只允许进藤一人呼唤我的爱语，体现了我只赋予进藤一人的特权。而其他家庭成员——包括我们的养子佐为，甚至我们最宠爱的孙女凌子你——平日都只有称呼我姓氏的权利。”

讲到这里，塔矢凝望着血色渐失的凌子，轻启薄唇，落下致命的一刀：

“所以，我最亲爱的小孙女啊，你是不是…….对进藤光的嘱托会错了意？进藤光只是让你代替他关心我，而不是让你成为他的替身。凌子你竟敢打破我订立的家规，僭越我只赋予进藤光一人的特权，模仿他叫我Akira，难道你是想取代进藤光…..取代他在我心中，独一无二的地位吗？”

38

“你竟敢僭越我只赋予进藤一人的特权，模仿他叫我Akira，难道是想取代…….他在我心中独一无二的地位吗？”

塔矢深深凝视着凌子，未等对方辩驳，继续冷静地分析道：

“凌子，不论我们是否有血缘关系，我都永远只能是你的祖父。你对我应当既有亲近之心，又有恭敬之意。亲近之心拉近我们的关系，恭敬之意维持我们的距离。可被潜意识里的妄念驱使，你对我亲近之心日增，恭敬之意却日减，直到彻底打破……远近亲疏的界限。

我塔矢亮曾在心底发誓，进藤光和进藤凌子，永远是我生命中最重要的两个人。所以无论凌子你犯下多大的错误，我都绝不会责怪你、怨恨你。然而，这个承诺也有个唯一的前提——那就是，你必须永远谨守我订立的感情秩序，尊重进藤光在我心中独一无二的地位！

所以，当你胆敢无视我在家族中的权威，践踏我亲手订下的规则，把自己妄想成我心中独一无二之人时，你也就自动放弃了我赋予你的一切特权，从此不配再称为我最宠爱的孙女！我法庭上将你逐出家门的惩罚，并非随口一说的戏言！如果凌子你继续执迷不悟、死不悔改，你也将一生一世背负着这个刑罚，再也无权踏入塔矢家半步！！”

牢房里一片沉寂，只余凌子急促的喘息和艰难的啜泣。

少女面如死灰、浑身发冷，想要失声痛哭，却发不出一点声音，想要大口喘息，却连呼气都变得困难。她瘦小的身子痉挛般颤抖着，塔矢方才让她全心依恋的温暖怀抱，此刻却变为风雪交加的冰地狱，仿佛再在这个冰地狱里多呆一秒，她从头到脚、从里到外，都要凝为冰凌、碎成冰渣了。

无论凌子是否意识到心底的妄想，甚至意识到之后，仍然执迷不悟地沉溺下去，但此时此刻，她最黑暗的秘密，已被塔矢鲜血淋漓地挖开，她最无望的痴想，也被挚爱之人一刀斩断。如果凌子已因塔矢在法庭上那番残忍攻击丢掉了半条命，那么现在，少女真的要被这个温柔拥抱着她的男人，用最平和、最冷静、也最残酷绝情的话语，一刀一刀捅穿心脏，血尽而死了。

可就如当初无法批判佐为报复塔矢的疯狂，现在藤崎也无法昧着良心，谴责少女爱慕塔矢的荒谬。虽然藤崎比凌子年长了整整几十岁，但同为女性的她，太了解自己这个性别与生俱来的柔软与脆弱，也太明白一旦陷入求之不得的苦恋，女性经历的苦难与绝望，将是多么天崩地裂、难以承受。

是的，凌子绝望地爱着塔矢亮，就如佐为绝望地爱着进藤光。一出生就被生母抛弃的凌子，由于佐为完全不会照顾小孩，几个月大时，又差点在生父手里活活饿死。是塔矢把凌子从死亡边缘救回来，亲手抚养她长大，给了她世上最温暖的家，以及近乎无限的宠爱。或许出于雏鸟情结，或许出于恋父心理，凌子自幼就全身心地依恋着塔矢。而随着岁月流逝，这份依恋也在心底越积越深，直到他从领养她的祖父，一举成为她唯一的父亲，成为她世界的中心，甚至成为了….她生命中的神。残酷的岁月固然带走了塔矢的青春，但他璀璨如钻石的灵魂之美，却在岁月淬炼下更加耀眼夺目，也让从小沐浴在他光辉中的凌子，眼中再也看不到别人。

然而，对另一位祖父进藤光的敬爱，却让凌子一直压抑着对塔矢亮的感情。何况，神只能仰望，却不能平视，神只容敬畏，却不容亲近。进藤之于佐为，塔矢之于凌子，都是这样双面一体的矛盾——既是绝对的仁慈与包容，也是绝对的禁忌与苛责。出于对少女本性的了解，藤崎相信不论进藤生前死后，凌子从未有过真正的逾越之心。只是，亲眼目睹塔矢为进藤切腹自尽的惨剧，又亲耳聆听进藤请她照顾塔矢的嘱托，凌子拯救塔矢的心愿，一夜间竟化为了疯狂的执念。

虽然这个执念本身高贵无私，源自处女对父亲纯洁无暇的牺牲之爱——就如希腊悲剧中，那位为拯救父王阿伽门农，而甘愿被当作祭品杀死的公主——但这个执念也过于黑暗狂暴，打碎了一切秩序，破坏了一切界限，让凌子忘却了自己的真正身份，忘却了她和塔矢之间，永远不可逾越的距离。

于是，最坦然的牺牲背后，终于升起了最阴暗的独占，最无我的奉献背后，终于浮现了最自私的贪欲。从佐为到凌子，塔矢家的儿孙，仿佛都染上了塔矢和进藤的爱情诅咒——他们原本真诚想要为神奉献一切，到头来，却都成了贪婪地企图吞噬神的一切。然而，已经失去进藤的塔矢，绝不允许这一诅咒在自己死后延续，哪怕斩断诅咒的代价，是亲手扼杀…..儿孙们的灵魂。

牢房内的氛围越来越窒息，就在藤崎再也不忍围观下去，准备出手搭救奄奄一息的凌子时，佐为竟率先行动，将女儿从塔矢怀里拉回来，让她坐在自己腿上。然后，像再也不愿掩饰喷薄而出的保护欲似的，把凌子抖成筛糠的小身子紧紧圈进臂弯里，嘴唇一遍遍吻着她的额发，掌心也温柔地覆上她的眼睛，为她挡住来自塔矢的寒冷眸光。

即将被塔矢放干鲜血的凌子，平生第一次没有反抗佐为的拥抱，反而像垂死的幼猫一样向佐为胸前拱去，本能地想要汲取更多温暖。觉察到凌子无意识的小动作，佐为辛酸地一笑，抬起头，狠狠瞪着塔矢：

“有句古话叫‘人之将死，其言也善’。塔矢亮你活的时候已够触犯天道，难道临终之际还要背弃人道——非把儿孙们一个个砍死当祭品，才肯心满意足离开人世？”

“我亲爱的儿子，你还是太年轻气盛了。我的话是善言还是恶言，唯有时间才能检验。”

塔矢不以为意地一笑：

“但也有句古话叫‘置之死地而后生’。我若不把儿孙们逼入绝境，他们一辈子都只能挣扎在父辈阴影下，那才叫真正的生不如死、枉度人生。”

一语未落，空气再次冻结。

藤崎颤抖着攥住双手，佐为也头脑一片空白，原本遮在凌子脸上的手，不经意间垂落下来，露出少女惶恐不定的泪眼。

塔矢和失去屏障的凌子静静对视着，过了一会儿，对孙女郑重承诺道：

“我塔矢亮虽为人冷酷，但也不是彻底绝情。森田医生连续三次背弃我的信任，但我依旧连续三次宽恕了他，给予他将功补过的机会。凌子你是我最疼爱的孙女，是世上除了进藤光之外，对我最重要的人。所以，我塔矢亮临终之际，也必定给你悔过自新的机会。如果你愿意遵守我提出的要求，那么我对你的补偿，将远远超过你至今承受的一切伤害。”

可凌子根本不信，凄然一笑，以破碎不堪的声音反问道：

“呵呵，补偿？塔矢爷爷难道以为，凌子是你随手捡来的流浪猫吗？开心了就摸摸我的脑袋，给我扔口吃的，不开心了就把我一脚踹开，任我自生自灭？凌子最后那点儿自尊，都被爷爷踩在脚下、碾碎成渣了，请问你还能用什么补偿我？是你遗嘱里那笔巨额财产吗？说真的，那笔财产凌子根本不稀罕！爷爷你前脚刚归西，我后脚就把它们当纸钱给你烧了！！”

“财富原本就是身外之物。那笔钱我自己也不稀罕，要烧要扔，随便你怎么处理。”

塔矢波澜不惊地回答：

“但如果我提出的补偿，恰恰是你正苦苦盼望、却绝对不敢奢求的东西呢？比如，被重新接纳进塔矢家的大门，甚至……作为我唯一的继承人，从我手中接过‘塔矢’这个姓氏。”

寂静。

佐为第一个反应过来塔矢承诺了什么，他气得浑身发抖，指着塔矢痛骂道：

“塔矢亮你这个恶魔！！凌子是我的女儿，你把她从我手里抢走，霸占了她十四年难道还嫌不够，凭什么现在又要她继承你的姓氏？！”

“佐为你还是有点自知之明吧。你真该耐心问问凌子，她更愿意跟谁姓。”

塔矢怜悯地扫了佐为一眼，眸光一暗，压低了声音威胁说：

“还有，我今天已经撕了凌子的伤疤，不想再揭你的秘密！凌子真正的出身是怎么回事，佐为你瞒得了别人，却骗不了我！”

这番威胁震得佐为骤然噤声，藤崎正为塔矢对凌子真正出身的暗示心惊不已，方才还在垂死挣扎的少女，此刻却像被塔矢慷慨的承诺融化了最后一丝抵抗似的，泪眼朦胧、战战兢兢地开口道：

“真的吗，塔矢爷爷？你真的愿意宽恕凌子对你的不敬，允许凌子重返塔矢家吗？甚至愿意…愿意把你的姓氏赐给我，让我成为你唯一的继承人？”

“你的塔矢爷爷向来一言九鼎，什么时候欺骗过凌子呢？”

塔矢的眼神稍稍柔和，抬起手，抹去少女眼角几欲坠落的泪水：

“其实在凌子你很小的时候，我就有收你做继承人的心愿了。当年为了帮助和父母冷战多年的进藤重新被家人接纳，我不惜顶住家父行洋的巨大压力，硬是让他最欣赏的佐为跟着进藤姓。为了进藤能够幸福，我从没后悔过这一决定。但同时，我也因未尽孝道，从家父病逝后，被沉重的愧疚折磨了很多年。

我本以为塔矢家这一脉会在我手上终结，直到凌子你的出现。虽然没有血缘关系，但从各方面看，你都是我和进藤的骨肉，是上天赐给我们最大的惊喜。然而，我从没将这个愿望告诉进藤，请进藤出面提出让你改姓的要求，因为，我自知错待佐为太多，不能再残忍地夺走他的女儿。

可随着进藤死后我们祖孙三人的关系分崩离析，我反倒没有那么多顾虑了。我塔矢亮矜持了一辈子，顽固了一辈子，也傲慢了一辈子，但到了临终之际，我决定抛却面子和自尊，再给自己一次机会，为塔矢家赢得一位合适的继承人，偿还对家父行洋的亏欠，也再给儿孙们一个机会，让你们自由地选择适合自己的身份，重新开启自己喜欢的人生。因为，唯有借着身份的改变，我们才可能修复破碎的关系，也让进藤光的在天之灵，不再因我们祖孙三代自相残杀的悲剧而心碎。”

“自由地选择适合自己的身份？重新开启自己喜欢的人生？”

进藤的名字再次触动了少女的心弦，凌子情不自禁地睁大眼睛：

“可惜天下没有免费的午餐，爷爷你愿意不计前嫌地接纳我，肯定是有条件的吧？请现在就告诉凌子，这个条件究竟是什么？”

“不愧是我最爱的孙女，小脑瓜转得真快。”

塔矢淡然一笑，柔声说道：

“凌子，你被重新接纳进塔矢家的大门，成为我继承人的唯一条件，就是你必须重新接纳佐为是你的父亲——你不仅要在外人面前坦坦荡荡地承认他的身份，更要发自心底地尊重他、敬爱他、关怀他、守护他。”

再次寂静。

这回不仅凌子，连佐为都脸色大变。过了很久，凌子嘴唇翕动，喃喃低语道：

“可是塔矢爷爷，凌子还是不明白…..你愿意重新接纳我，修复你我的关系，和我愿意重新接纳佐为，修复我和他的关系——这两件事，有什么必然联系呢？”

“当然有联系了，凌子你犯了那么多错，难道还在执迷不悟吗？”

塔矢眼光再次一沉，幽深如海的目光，让凌子全身战栗：

“凌子，你和佐为犯了一模一样的罪，难道还要我一一列举不成？首先，你们两都沉溺于痴心妄想，渴慕着不属于自己的虚假地位，迷失了自己的真实身份，对长辈失了恭敬之意，也对自己失了自重之心！其次，你们两虽为父女，彼此却没有丝毫包容，但凡对方的做法触怒了自己，必定百般记恨、死不谅解！最后，也是最重要的——你们两手上都沾着父亲的鲜血，都触犯了最大的人伦禁忌！你和佐为这一点上罪性完全相等！哪怕凌子你没能在现实中手刃父亲，也在意念里犯下了弑父的重罪……”

“不——！！！塔矢爷爷，求你不要再说了！！！…..求求你，求你可怜可怜凌子…..请你不要再说下去了……”

凌子猛然打断塔矢的话，失控地尖叫起来。可怜的小姑娘吓得两眼发黑、全身痉挛，要不是佐为从背后死死抱住她，藤崎从旁边紧紧拉住她，她恐怕下一秒就要瘫倒在地了。

凌子刚被塔矢揭发了心底越界的感情，现在又在对方劈头棒喝之下，被迫面对她竟和此生最恨的人一样，触犯了仇父、弑父的双重罪孽这一残酷事实。不仅如此，她在人伦关系中犯下的所有罪孽，都被她此生最爱的人血淋淋地挖出来，甩在阳光下鞭笞践踏。短短一个小时内经历两场致命的打击，年仅十四岁的凌子，再也承受不了这样天崩地裂的剧痛。

过了很久，凌子嗫嚅着张开嘴，想要乞求塔矢的怜悯，可话到嘴边却吐不出半个字，只能像缺氧而死的鱼儿一样，无助地翕动着惨白的唇瓣。滚滚泪水将她的睫毛都黏在了一起，又秋雨般覆满她消瘦的小脸，滴滴哒哒地坠落，沾在她瑟瑟发抖的项颈上，那凄惨到极点的模样，让所有围观者都心碎窒息、不忍卒睹。

“凌子从来不知道….不知道自己是这样罪孽深重的人啊…..我还一直都以为…..自己什么问题都没有，一直以为自己是……两位爷爷最完美的小孙女呢……”

说到最后，凌子终于被塔矢击溃了最后的自尊，无地自容地放声痛哭起来。

“凌子，你的确是我和进藤最完美的小孙女。但这并不代表，你因此就是一个毫无缺陷、十全十美的人。”

塔矢的脸色稍稍和缓，抚上凌子的额发，耐心安慰道：

“你本是个单纯善良的好孩子，只怪我平日对你宠溺太过、娇纵太甚，让你很少意识到自己的问题，思想一旦走偏，就很容易铸成大错，甚至错了也不愿反思，宁可执迷不悟地一错到底。若上天再给我一次抚养你的机会，我肯定不会像过去那样，对你放任自流、宠溺无度了。然而，现在说什么都晚了。我死前唯一能为你做的，就是尽量弥补自己的错误，为儿孙们留下一个没有阴影的未来。”

稍稍停顿，塔矢继续说：

“凌子，你刚才不是问我，我重新接纳你，与你重新接纳佐为，有什么必然联系吗？”

迎着少女迷惑不已的泪眼，塔矢薄唇微启，轻声答道：

“答案其实很简单。你和佐为犯了一样的罪，并不比他更值得被原谅，所以，唯有你愿意宽恕佐为、接纳佐为时，同为罪人的你，才能重新获得……被宽恕、被接纳的权利。”

39

“凌子，你和佐为犯了一样的罪，并不比他更值得被原谅。所以，唯有你愿意宽恕佐为时，同为罪人的你，才能重新获得……被宽恕的资格。”

令人窒息的寂静。

过了很久，凌子猛然闭上眼睛，成串的泪珠从长睫坠落。藤崎知道，少女终于被迫看清了自己的罪责，也明白自己再无资格审判佐为。人性最大的挑战，莫过于反省自己、宽恕他人，但走投无路的凌子，此时已别无选择——为了被挚爱之人重新接纳，她只能同样接纳，此生最恨的仇人。

佐为则表情坚硬，目光茫然，或许他千算万算都未能料到，自他年幼起就不断迫害他、利用他、后来又被他疯狂报复、送上刑场的塔矢——这个他怨恨半生、不共戴天的死敌，竟在临终前放下了敌对，选择了和解。是的，塔矢不仅宽恕了杀害自己的刽子手，还真诚地为对方留下临别祝福，留下一份对方一直苦苦渴望、却从来不敢奢望的大礼。

而和佐为一样震惊的，还有自始至终围观这场复仇大戏的藤崎。身为牧师太太的她，四十年来随丈夫走访过数以百计的死囚。虽然威廉一直告诉藤 崎“不要放弃为任何一个罪人祈祷，因为拯救灵魂的奇迹，或许会在临终之际降临”，但目睹太多过失败案例的藤崎，一直对奇迹的降临将信将疑，直到她亲眼见证——塔矢对儿孙的宽恕和祝福。

若按威廉的评价，塔矢亮是心性与才华兼备的天生贵族，而临终时经历神恩洗礼，又奇迹般地变成了一个好人。但藤崎明白，创造奇迹的神恩并非凭空降临，而总是以他人的爱为管道，润物无声地滋养灵魂，潜移默化地改造生命。如果塔矢在感情上本是一个单纯自私的婴儿，无比渴望去爱，也永远敢于去爱，却根本不懂爱的方式和限度，那么进藤就是上天赐给塔矢的最温柔仁慈的老师，为这个唯一的学生献出了全部身心、付出了一切心血，用整整一生时间，对塔矢进行了一场漫长的“爱的教育”。

然而，塔矢的成长来得太迟，身为他老师的进藤，至死都未能看到这场“爱的教育”的最终成果。而更残酷的真相或许是，只要进藤还活着，塔矢就会一直停滞在婴儿状态，只愿贪婪地享受进藤的爱，却自私地不愿把这份爱的礼物与他人分享。或许老师的离去，才是学生成长的必要条件，而老师的死亡，也成了学生成熟最后的催化剂——因为，唯有当痛失唯一的挚爱时，塔矢才肯去爱…..挚爱以外的整个世界。

明白这一点的藤崎，顿时心痛到难以附加。如果进藤真是上天赐给塔矢的救赎，那为什么当塔矢终于成长为一个更好的人时，却再也看不到拯救了他的进藤？这是来自上帝的惩罚，还是来自魔鬼的诅咒？是什么东西遮蔽了塔矢的心，蒙蔽了塔矢的眼，让他再也见不到，为他死去、又为他回归的挚爱？

“佐为，凌子，你们是否愿意在我死前，发誓原谅对方的过犯，宽恕对方的伤害，重新接纳彼此为自己的亲人呢？”

塔矢平静的话语将藤崎拉回了现实。佐为沉默片刻，点了点头，凌子也抹去眼泪，轻轻回答：“是的，塔矢爷爷。”

塔矢满意地点点头：

“很好。不过口说无凭，我现在就为你们举行，一个简单的立约仪式吧。”

说着，塔矢从床头柜中取出一套青瓷茶具，摆在招待客人的小桌上，又用电炉煮好一壶开水，娴熟地为众人演示起茶道。

佐为和凌子惊异地瞪大了眼睛，塔矢对不明所以的藤崎解释说：

“这是我和进藤当年作客中国棋院时，一位古玩家赠送的宋代青瓷。进藤很喜欢青瓷温润如玉的光泽，我母亲明子又擅长茶道，于是以后每逢亲友聚会，母亲就会用这套茶具招待客人。当时塔矢家门生遍布、亲友众多，每次聚会，绪方先生、芦原先生、市合小姐都会到场，而所有人中最年幼的佐为，则一直承担为长辈奉茶的职责。

后来我父母相继过世，身为家中唯一继承母亲手艺的人，都是我负责给大家沏茶。每年暮春时分，我们全家人会相约在庭院中品茶赏樱。同时，那也是塔矢家最平静祥和的时刻，因为佐为虽然极其厌恶我的为人，却唯独喜欢我泡出的茶，也唯有专心品茶的时候，佐为才会忘记对我找茬挑衅。”

说着，塔矢瞥了一眼儿子，佐为则惆怅地垂下眼帘，自言自语地低喃道：

“是啊，记得我们最后一次品茶赏樱，是凌子十二岁生日那天…..那时行洋爷爷和明子奶奶已经离世多年，塔矢家的老友也一个个故去。庆祝凌子生日时，只有你、我、进藤，三个人在场……

那天塔矢你拉着凌子站在樱树下，用柔软的枝条给她编织一个花环，进藤则斜靠在我身旁，赤裸着双脚，脑袋懒懒地枕在我肩上，一边含笑凝望着你和凌子，一边絮絮叨叨地对我说起，你和他下个月重回罗马、庆祝银婚的计划……可惜凌子生日刚过，进藤就在体检中查出肝癌，于是你被迫取消了当年的银婚旅行，紧急将进藤送回东京就诊……而那一天，也成了我们最后一次家庭聚会……”

佐为的声音越来越低，又在回忆到关键处时戛然而止，猛然低头，双肩剧烈颤抖着。

塔矢耐心等待养子平复住心情，转向一直无声啜泣的孙女：

“凌子，现在你是所有人中年龄最小的，按照塔矢家的规矩，轮到你为长辈们奉茶了。”

凌子微微一颤，温顺地垂下眉眼，轻轻捧起第一杯茶，恭敬地送到，身为主宾的藤崎手里：

“Iraka女士，水有些烫，还请慢用……”

察觉到凌子虚弱的气息，藤崎赶紧接过茶杯，指尖相触的时刻，感到少女的皮肤都在发抖。

塔矢直视着藤崎的眼睛，郑重说道：

“藤崎女士，你今日是我最尊贵的客人，也是我最重要的证人。你不仅亲身参与了塔矢家最后一次家庭聚会，也将亲眼见证我们全家立誓和解的仪式。还请藤崎女士务必答应我塔矢亮最后的请求，请你在我过世之后，严格监督我的儿孙遵守誓言，时时提醒他们彼此谅解。”

藤崎心头一动，点了点头，塔矢感激地一笑，以古代武士的礼仪，向藤崎躬身致敬。他目光扫向凌子，发现少女正手捧茶杯和佐为对峙，死死咬住的薄唇，连个“请”字都不愿说出，顿时脸色一暗、厉声喝道：

“凌子你这死丫头又在犯什么脾气？侍奉长辈的礼数，全给我忘干净了吗？！”

严厉的呵斥让凌子猛地一震、眼角通红，颤抖的哭音，仿佛下一秒就要断气：

“请…..请用茶。佐为，不…..爸爸…..”

佐为眼前一片茫然，完全不敢相信凌子方才叫了他什么。凌子心头一急，想把茶杯硬塞进佐为手里，却不慎将热水洒出来，泼到了娇嫩的手指。佐为这才回过神，一手接过茶杯，一手握住凌子烫红的手指，捧到唇边轻轻吹拂。

“真是个小笨蛋……”

发自内心的微笑，第一次在佐为苍白冷峻的脸上绽放，仿佛微凉的晨光中，一树簌簌洒落的樱花。从没见过这样温柔的佐为，凌子呼吸一滞，好久才战战兢兢收回目光，小心挣脱佐为握着她的手。

凌子最后为塔矢奉上茶水后，目光飘向青瓷茶盘上的最后一杯茶。依照和塔矢的默契，每逢这种时刻，都该由她代进藤喝掉这杯茶。但双方关系经历一系列剧烈震荡后，凌子也明白，塔矢一定会改变初衷、另定心意。

“凌子，最后一次，你不必再代替进藤光了。”

果不其然，塔矢一眼就看穿了少女的心思：

“从今以后，你只能是自己、也只能做自己，不可再沦为进藤的幻影或替身。”

“是的，我明白了，塔矢爷爷。”

凌子哽咽着回答，略一犹豫，怯生生地问：

“可是…..爷爷，你准备自己喝掉这杯茶吗？”

“不，我也不会代替进藤光。”

塔矢摇摇头，目光变得深沉而悠远：

“我会耐心等待进藤回来，亲自品尝……我为他沏好的最后一杯茶。”

塔矢的语气轻柔无比，却又笃定无疑，另外三人皆是一震，目光不约而同落到塔矢面前的榧木棋盘上。纵横交错的黑白依次拼出一盘残局，那是半个世纪之前，塔矢亮和进藤光在海王三将战中的棋谱。进藤的最后一手依旧停留在十一之八的位置，因为直到生命的最后一刻，塔矢依旧在等待与进藤的重逢，等待进藤和他共同完成，两人最初的、也是最终的对局。

藤崎心底一阵撕痛，几乎耐不住良心的煎熬，将进藤曾经现身的真相和盘托出，但下一秒，就听到塔矢低沉的声音缓缓响起：

“佐为，凌子，你们是塔矢进藤两家仅有的儿孙，也是进藤光生前最疼爱的孩子。这么多年来，因为我塔矢亮的缘故，你们遭受了无数痛苦和委屈，在此，我愿向你们真诚谢罪，希望你们能够宽恕我的过犯。今天是塔矢家最后一次家庭聚会，也是我们三人的立约仪式，我愿以茶代酒，以血为盟，当着进藤光的在天之灵，和你们立下永远的誓约——

我塔矢亮愿以自己的鲜血和生命，向进藤光、佐为、凌子三人赎罪。愿上天借着我的死亡离世，一并带走你们两伤痛的过去，并赐予你们两足够的力量和勇气，走出父辈的阴影，赢得属于自己的人生。”

说着，塔矢慢慢饮尽了手中的茶。佐为、凌子、以及藤崎这个见证者也随他默默喝完茶。古代贵族的誓约本要宰杀祭物、歃血而立，但此时已完全没有这个必要了。因为第二日清晨，塔矢就会走上刑场，用全身鲜血向上天献祭，用全部生命向进藤和儿孙赎罪。所以此时的以茶代酒，只是一种象征和预言，一种对塔矢即将以血献祭、以死赎罪的象征和预言。

随后，塔矢又把凌子和佐为的手交叠在一起，一字一句地说：

“佐为，凌子，身为进藤光的儿孙，也愿你们在我死后，能真诚地包容彼此、接纳彼此，不再让进藤光的在天之灵，因你们自相残杀的悲剧而哀伤。”

略一停顿，塔矢深深望向养子：

“佐为，你是进藤光唯一的继承人，有权获得他在棋艺上留下的全部财富。在此，我将进藤和我半个世纪以来所有私下对弈的棋谱，全部赠送给佐为你。还有我一直带在身边的这张榧木棋盘，也将在我死后归于你名下。这张棋盘是进藤恩师sai的遗物，曾陪伴棋圣秀策度过一生，在进藤病重时，又被他指名留给了我。而等我过世后，这张棋盘将属于佐为你，重新回归本因坊门下。”

佐为被塔矢慷慨的馈赠震得头脑空白，但他没来得及反应，塔矢就转向孙女说：

“既然进藤光的一切都留给了佐为，那么我塔矢亮的一切，也全部交给凌子你。依照我的遗嘱，你在英国的生活由藤崎女士照顾，等你年满十八岁时，将从瑞士银行获得塔矢家的全部财产——这些财产包括我母亲明子嫁入塔矢家的丰厚嫁妆，以及两代塔矢名人的一生积蓄。

这笔庞大的财富，不是让任凌子你随意丢弃的废纸，而是你用来重振塔矢家的资源。塔矢一门出身关东世族，统治棋坛长达半个世纪，连续诞生过三位五冠王。这个家族曾在我手中达到兴盛的顶点，又因我的罪行衰败到了谷底。凌子你既然从我手中接过了塔矢这个姓氏，也就必须承担起复兴这个姓氏的责任。

你曾经发誓为拯救我的生命而死，但现在，我却要你为实现我的心愿而活。我希望二十年后，凌子你能成长为坚强独立的女性，不再作为进藤的替身而存在，而仅仅作为你自己而光华闪耀，同时，也作为我塔矢亮唯一指定的继承人，成功复兴塔矢家昔日的荣光。”

凌子静静听完塔矢的嘱托，强忍着泪水，恭敬地点点头。

塔矢轻柔一笑，继续说道：

“凌子，我对你还有最后一件吩咐——既然你将成为塔矢家的女儿，就必须继承我母亲明子最擅长的茶艺，为了你的父亲佐为开心，你必须学习泡出最好的清茶。等凌子你年满十八岁、回日本继承我的姓氏时，佐为会亲自为你举行成人礼，而你也必需按照塔矢家的礼仪，为佐为展示茶艺、亲手奉茶。”

“好的，我答应你…..我全都答应你！我的……塔矢爷爷…..”

凌子终于克制不住情绪，弓下身子，放声大哭。

立约仪式结束后，塔矢便请三位探访者离开，因为死前最后一夜，他必须一个人独处，必须独自等待，与进藤光的最后重逢。藤崎扶着哭成泪人的凌子走到门外，回过头，发现父子两人还在沉默对望。

只见佐为眼底闪过无数情绪，数次欲言又止，最后，像是放弃一切似的凄然一笑，轻轻扶住塔矢的肩膀，平生第一次，像普通父子话别一样，在塔矢耳旁低声说：

“安心度过自己的最后一夜吧，明天清晨，我和凌子会再来为你送行。保重了，我的…..父亲。”

塔矢微微一愣，然后，轻笑着回抱住佐为。

“呵呵，临死之际，竟有幸第一次听你叫我父亲。我也终于可以释怀一生罪过，安然离世了。”

随后，监狱的铁门缓缓阖上，塔矢最后的背影，也沉没进茫茫黑暗中。

藤崎将凌子送上轿车，等到佐为走来，迷惑而恼怒地询问道：

“佐为先生，我藤崎一介外人无权干涉你们的家事，可你是进藤和塔矢的养子，为什么到了塔矢临刑前夜，还对进藤曾经回来的真相守口如瓶、只字不提？！”

佐为静静听完藤崎的质问，冷笑一声：

“藤崎女士是真的伤心糊涂了，还是浅薄的妇人之仁？难道你没看到塔矢在法庭上的冥顽不化的表现，难道没听到他对法官信誓旦旦的坦白吗？塔矢如此笃信自己是世上最爱进藤、距离进藤最近的人，如此笃信进藤会跨越生死的界限，最后一次和他重逢。所以，即使我佐为残酷无情到亲手弑父，也无法抛弃最后一丝人性，将最残酷的真相，告诉即将死在我刀下的养父！！”

说到这里，佐为略一停顿，深吸一口气：

“如果塔矢发现进藤已经回归，就连将他送上刑场的刽子手、就连跟随刽子手的帮凶都能看到进藤，可唯独爱了进藤一辈子、和进藤最亲近的自己却看不到进藤——藤崎女士，若把你放在塔矢的地位，你会有什么感受呢？！”

藤崎蓦然惊醒，原本迷蒙的心底，仿佛被一阵剧痛击穿了：

“如果……如果把我放在塔矢的位置，我会觉得…..我已经活着下地狱了……..”

佐为望着悲痛失神的藤崎，幽幽答道：

“是的，依照塔矢的性格和处境，他一定会这么想！而且，他感到的不仅是活着坠入地狱，甚至是永生永世……再也等不到他的救赎之光了。”

佐为抬起苍白的脸庞，仰望着灰色的天空，轻启薄唇，落下了最终的答案：

“因为，既然进藤已按誓约归来，塔矢却由于自身过错，错过了和进藤最后的重逢，那么这很可能意味着——无论此世或者彼岸，进藤光永远也不会….出现在塔矢亮面前了。”

辞别佐为和凌子后，深思恍惚的藤崎，再次游荡回监狱外的荒原。她根本不知道自己应当做些什么，还能挽回什么，只想于塔矢临刑前夜，守在距离最近的地方，为这个男人的灵魂祈祷。

佐为最后的话语依稀萦绕在藤崎耳旁，如同一句粉碎所有希望的谶语。冥冥中藤崎突然想到，或许最后时刻依旧寒冷如冰的佐为，才是最希望塔矢与进藤重逢的人。因为，亲眼目睹自己正义的复仇沦为无辜之人的自我审判，又亲耳聆听了进藤泣血的宽恕和塔矢坦诚的祝福，佐为深藏在层层铠甲之下、固守多年的怨恨，早在不知不觉之中，一点点地土崩瓦解。

或许佐为对塔矢最终的宽恕，仍需要经历漫长的岁月。然而时间能抚平伤痕，却无法抹平罪责。如果塔矢临终前进藤仍未现身，如果塔矢真的在绝望中含恨死去，那么进藤对佐为的宽恕，将化作最残酷的指控，塔矢对佐为的祝福，也将化作最可怖的诅咒，这些指控和诅咒将永生永世追缴、压迫、折磨着佐为，而到了那时，堕入地狱万劫不覆的，不仅有未能等来进藤的塔矢，还会有将塔矢送上刑场的佐为。

一遍遍祈祷着这样的地狱不要降临，藤崎把头枕在监狱高墙上，声嘶力竭地哭了很久，直到年迈的身子再也承受不住更多的悲伤，藤崎才颤巍巍地站起来，一手扶着高墙，沿着监狱外的沙石路一步步离开。

惨白的沙石路如同一段嶙峋白骨，笔直地通向远方的刑场。路旁原野上荒草遍布，翻卷舒展着延伸到向天边。残阳泣血，晚风凄凉，鸦鸣阵阵。地平线上传来沉闷的雷声，一道闪电撕裂了晚霞，然后下一秒，狂风暴雨便席卷了藤崎眼前的世界。

藤崎顶着铺天盖地的雷雨摸到了路旁一家小客栈，昏暗的客厅中挤满了旅客，其中多是来探望死囚的家属，他们神色灰暗、目光沉痛，狭小的空间内，哭泣叹息之声不绝于耳。

已被雨水浇透的藤崎，挨过拥挤的众人，艰难地摸到壁炉前。等她把冻僵的手脚烘暖和了，才发现身边和她一同烤火的，是位二十岁上下的少年。少年盘腿蜷缩在破旧的沙发里，微微发抖着交抱双臂，裹在身上的灰风衣和白围巾浸满了雨水、沾满了污泥，几乎分辨不出原本的颜色，而风衣和围巾的尺寸也超出了少年的身材，一点儿不像他本人的穿着，倒像从家人身上扒来的衣服。

藤崎想到客栈的旅客多是死囚的亲眷，又想到少年这么年轻就要失去亲人，不由为他悲从中来、心生怜悯，点单时顺手多买了一杯咖啡，试探着想递到少年手中。

“孩子，我看你一直在发抖。要不要喝杯热饮，暖暖身子？”

少年盯了她手中的咖啡一会儿，有些欣慰、又有些遗憾的嘟囔说：

“卡布其诺是我钟意的口味呢。不过，要是再加点冰块和奶油就更爽口了。”

“呵呵，你这孩子真是重口味，这么冷的天气，怎么还想喝冰咖啡呀。”

藤崎慈爱地笑了，看着少年的眼神，像一位宠溺孙子的奶奶。因为对方嘟嘴抱怨的模样，让她想起了远在英国的小外孙，以及半个世纪之前，每次和她去冷饮店闲聊时，都爱点上一杯雪顶咖啡的进藤光。

正当藤崎还沉浸在回忆中，少年嘻嘻一笑，自来熟地接过咖啡。

“呐，虽说不是本人挚爱，但挚爱暂时不在，也只能退而求其次，选择第二喜欢的对象啦。谢谢你，我亲爱的Aka….不！谢谢你，好心的女士。”

等等——！！  
孩子你刚才叫我什么？！难道你知道我的名字‘明’（Akari）？！

但藤崎还没来得及质问，少年微微侧目，灿烂微笑的样子，让她的呼吸都要停止了——

是的，那是怎样一双眼睛啊，虽然少年年轻的脸庞依旧在阴影中模糊不清，但他流金般灿烂耀眼，琥珀般温暖柔和的双眸，却美得如同古典油画中的天使。当少年含笑凝视藤崎时，她竟感到乌云散尽、暴雨停歇，金色太阳在头顶绽放万丈光华，千万缕金丝纠缠着洁白的羽毛，轻柔地裹住她的身体，也将灰暗狭小的客栈，照耀得犹如天堂般明亮。

不，不可能…..这样的双眸，这样的眼神……在藤崎漫长的七十年人生中，仅仅在一个人那里见过，而那个人就是……就是……

那个让她挚爱了一生，也痛苦了一生的名字，竟死死卡在喉中，怎么都说不出口。可当藤崎迷茫地不知如何抓住奇迹时，奇迹已轻巧地从她手中飞走了。只见少年挪开目光，垂下脑袋，像猫咪一样伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐杯中的咖啡，他眉稍眼角的光辉梦境般散去，苍白的小脸和湿漉漉的头发，让他再次恢复成…..街边那些顽皮可爱、却又过于普通的同龄人。

巨大的失落吞没了藤崎，她一边责备自己老眼昏花认错了人，一边悲叹自己竟和塔矢一样，癫狂地幻想着一生仅有一次的恩典，为了挚爱的缘故再次降临。

藤崎想找点儿话题救场，却尴尬地不知如何开口。她的目光划过少年纤瘦的小身板，划过他过长的风衣和围巾，最终落在他捧住杯子的手上——他的手指白皙修长，秀美异常，指甲盖磨得光滑平整，而左手无名指处则隐隐浮现出…..曾经佩戴指环的痕迹。

藤崎心底一动，想起一些前来探望死囚的亲眷，并非为了安慰对方，而是为了提出离婚要求。对第二天就要被送上刑场的死囚来说，这样冷酷的要求，无疑是在精神上对他们提前执行了死刑。然而，即使是最严苛的社会舆论，也无法责怪这些家属的极端做法。毕竟人人都有抛弃沉重过去、奔向美好新生的权利——哪怕这一被抛弃的过去，等于昔日伴侣的灵魂与生命。

抱着这样复杂而沉痛的猜测，藤崎的目光无法克制地黏在少年手上，少年则像感受到她的所念所想一样，似安慰又似吐槽地回答：

“放心啦，好心的女士，我哪里长得像背信弃义的人渣了？既然已许下至死都不分离的誓言，我又怎么可能抛弃…..那个该天杀的混蛋呢？”

该天杀的混蛋？！  
等等，这样的称呼……难道少年的伴侣，竟然是位同性吗？！

藤崎一个机灵，觉得自己衰老的大脑快要不够转了，她本想继续询问更多的情况，却心念一转，溜到嘴边的问题，生生转变了方向：

“嗯嗯，我当然没有怀疑你是人渣啦，只是有点疑惑，你为什么…..为什么要…..”

藤崎小心寻找着措辞，想要委婉地表达“摘下戒指”这个敏感意思。

但对方再次一眼看穿藤崎纠结的小心思，努努嘴，烦躁地猛挠头发：

“哪里是我主动摘掉戒指，都怪我那欠收拾的儿子，把戒指摔到地上去了！”

“啊啊原来是小孩子的恶作剧呐！话说我儿子几个月大时也喜欢乱翻首饰盒，把我的项链糟蹋得乱七八糟呢。”

藤崎心中的重担顿时放下了，顺口称赞少年说：

“孩子你真是心地善良，即使爱人在监狱服刑，依旧不离不弃地守候着他。话说你若这个时候抛弃他，他会有多心碎绝望啊……”

可藤崎话还没说完，少年手中的杯子猛然坠落，啪地一声打碎一地，瓷渣碎末合着炽热的咖啡，泼洒到他裸露的脚踝上。可少年却像完全感受不到疼痛似的，被火光烧得赤红的双眸，死死盯住熊熊燃烧的劈柴，以低哑狠厉的嗓音，一字一句、冷声答道：

“的确，我永远不会抛弃那混蛋，不会让他为我心碎绝望。可这一次……那混蛋竟决心永远抛弃我，让我为他心碎绝望了！！呵呵，那家伙好大的胆子，我才刚离开一年，他就敢背弃他对我的誓言，就敢辜负我对他的信任！

可惜，我绝不会放过他的自以为是、胆大妄为！！哪怕化作孤魂厉鬼，哪怕从天堂坠落地狱，我也要永生永世追迫着他，让他再也逃不出我的掌心！！！”

40

少年原本柔美的双瞳，被熊熊火光映得血红，原本温和的声音，也暴烈凶狠得如同厉鬼。藤崎狠狠打了个寒战，知道自己不慎戳中了少年和他爱人关系的痛处，只得沉默片刻，等少年的愤怒稍稍平息，才半开玩笑半认真地问：

“呵呵，从天堂到地狱的最强跨省追缴吗？孩子，你都发誓要让恋人永远逃不出你的掌心了，哪怕嘴上把他骂得狗血喷头，心里也必定爱惨了对方吧？”

藤崎这番话说得不失风度又正中靶心，少年在她各种稳准狠的吐槽下一个机灵，暴怒和戾气霜花般烟消云散，誓要报仇雪恨的霸气，也被藤崎一棒子打没了。他不好意思地挠挠头发，装模作样地轻咳两声，假装盯着炭火发呆，可从脸颊一路烧到耳根的红晕，却将内心的羞涩暴露无遗。

过了很久，少年幼猫般细弱的嗓音幽幽响起：

“嗯，是呀，我对那家伙算是一见钟情、再见倾心呢。还没认识多久，就不顾一切地追着他跑，使出浑身解数吸引他的目光。历经千辛万苦和他在一起后，我甚至为他神魂颠倒到了……抛却自尊、不知廉耻的地步。有时候看到镜子里这样的自己，都会羞到无地自容呢。”

咽了口吐沫，少年纤长的睫毛蝶翼般颤抖着：

“如果当年没有遇到那家伙，我就不会成为现在的我。那家伙改变了我的人生，重塑了我的性格，定义了我生存的价值，也占据了我世界的中心。每天早晨在他臂弯中醒来，我都会感到比昨夜忘情缠绵时更爱他。对他的爱随着每一次呼吸、每一秒心跳疯狂增长。永无止尽、直至死亡……不，即使肉体消亡、魂飞魄散，我对他的爱欲与渴望，也永远不会停息。”

少年坦诚的表白，听得藤崎全身寒毛都要倒竖起来。这样纠缠到灰飞烟灭、却依旧拒绝分离的羁绊，在她长达七十年的人生中，仅在两个人身上目睹过。

藤崎努力平复住战栗，向少年挤出一丝微笑：

“这样的爱情，真是让人恐惧又让人羡慕啊。可是孩子，能让你如此神魂颠倒的，究竟是什么样的男人呢？”

听到藤崎的问题，少年明媚一笑，眼底燃起的幽光，如同裹在夜幕中的繁星：

“呵呵，我最爱的那家伙啊，在我心中就是独一无二的天生贵族。他就像一枚澄净而璀璨的钻石，一弯寒冷而犀利的武士刀。可与我单独相处时，他又会化作疯狂而炽热的烈焰，化作深邃而广阔的大海。

然而，虽说我爱了那家伙一辈子，却感到爱他爱得越深，他就越成为一个我无法参透的谜，吸引着我永无止境地探索下去。他的灵魂充满了那么多激烈的矛盾。很多时候，当我躺在他怀里安静地休憩时，我会感到自己被无垠的苍穹包容，会心醉神迷到……想把自己的一切都奉献给他。可另一些时候，当我被他揉进怀里、疯狂拥抱时，我又会觉得自己被无底的深渊吞噬，会恐惧战栗到……想要立即逃离他对我的占有。”

停顿片刻，少年如梦似幻地呢喃道：

“然而，自从和那家伙初次相遇时起，我就知道在他灵魂最深处，一直住着一个孤独而寂寞的孩子。那个孩子无比渴望爱与被爱，却在遇到我之前，从没体会过真正的爱与被爱。我是那么怜惜、那么心疼那个孩子，这份怜惜和心疼在岁月里越积越多，以至我的灵魂，我的生命，都快盛不下对他的爱了。仿佛下一刻、下一秒，我就要由于对他的爱，为他心碎而亡、泪尽而死了。”

过了很久，被这番回答深深撼动的藤崎，强忍着泪水，放低了声音问道：

“能遇到这样的爱人，真是天堂般的幸福呢。只是孩子你年纪还这么小，又和对方爱到如此毁天灭地，你的亲人和朋友…..难道不会为你担心吗？”

少年柔情似水的眼神，随着藤崎过于残酷的问题一点点黯淡。他狠狠咬住嘴唇，挣扎半天，才郁闷地回答：

“那是当然了！在我家人和朋友眼里，我们俩就是一对儿不要命的疯子！是的，我总在让亲友替我担心，总在让他们因我受伤，这些全都是我的不对！为了守住我的爱情，我不惜辜负恩师、离弃好友、对抗父母、漠视儿子！只为哄得爱人开心一笑，我甚至走火入魔到了……不惜冷酷抛弃所有人的地步！！”

说到这里，少年闭上眼睛，急促而虚弱地喘息着。苍白如纸的脸色，显示出他正被铺天盖地的愧疚深深折磨。但下一秒睁眼时，他琥珀色的眸光深处，竟再次燃起熊熊烈火。只听少年声色俱厉地，对亲友们做出了最严厉的批判：

“然而，这件事绝不仅仅是我一个人的错！因为在评判我的爱情时，我的亲友自始至终都带着强烈的偏见！！他们不负责任地把罪责全都推卸到我恋人头上，他们不假思索地咒骂他是丧尽天良的狂徒、是独断专行的暴君、是十恶不赦的魔鬼！！

更不可饶恕的是，他们竟趁我不在，对我的恋人口诛笔伐、羞辱诅咒，召集全世界不明真相的愚人一起审判他、裁决他、处死他！甚至准备在他死后，把他的尸首拖出坟墓、鞭尸示众！！是的，他们用尽一切手段迫害他，只因为在他们狭隘的成见里——我的恋人就是剥夺我自由、吞噬我身心、残害我生命的千古罪人！！”

“不，不可能…….他们怎么能这么做？！他们凭什么这么做？！”

藤崎完全被少年的情绪感染，激动得声音都开始打颤。

“的确，我的亲友怎么可以这样愚蠢，这样自大！他们竟愚蠢到无法理解最简单的道理，竟自大到不愿接受——他们从来就没有干涉我爱情的权利，从来就没有论断我爱人的资格！！”

少年冷哼一声，灼灼闪耀的星眸，绽放出寒冷如冰、又狂暴如火的锋芒：

“可惜相比亲友们的冥顽不化，更令我暴怒一百倍的，是我恋人面对全世界追加在他身上的无妄指控时，竟从头到尾不为自己辩解一个字！不仅如此，别人对他十分的狠，他就对自己一百分的狠！别人对他的肉体处以极刑，他就非把自己的灵魂推落地狱才肯罢休！！

那个让我爱了一辈子，也恨了一辈子的大混蛋啊，他既是最坦荡无欺的君子，也是最擅长伪装的骗子！面对无关紧要的路人时，我们两的爱情故事，他永远只会讲述一半却省略另一半，他只会诚心忏悔，他如何侵占和剥夺我的一切，却绝口不提，他如何为我牺牲和奉献他的一切！！”

完全没料到少年的恋人是这种极端的心理，藤崎小心翼翼开口道：

“可是根据这番描述，难道你的爱人精神失常了吗？否则，他为什么要如此自残自虐，为何要如此仇恨自己、厌弃自己？”

“不，他没有精神失常！我太了解那家伙了——他即使发疯，也是世上最冷静的疯子！”

少年摇摇头，低垂的眼帘，遮住了深刻的愤怒与悲伤：

“他如此仇恨厌弃自己，只因为他太过爱我，爱到了完全抛弃自我的地步。又因为他太过自卑，自卑到了认定自己根本配不上我。极致的爱情与极端的自卑——情感的两个极端，将他死死捆绑在天堂与地狱之间，让他头晕目眩，无所适从，也年复一年、日复一日地蒙蔽着他的眼，迷惑着他的心，直到他轻信了我亲友对他的虚妄指控，轻信了路人们对他的不公论断，甚至轻信了……他用来审判自己、裁决自己的‘他是残害我的千古罪人’这一最大的谎言！！”

“可是，他怎么会生出如此强烈的自卑呢？”

藤崎迷蒙地问：

“身为最亲密的爱人，你们两的心理，怎么会如此不平等呢？”

“我也一直不明白他的自卑从何而来，直至和他被迫分离后，才慢慢理解这份自卑的根源。然而，始终没能把他从自卑的泥潭中拯救出来，却是我这辈子最不可饶恕的失败！！”

讲到这里，少年眼中已泛起晶莹的泪花：

“那个白痴根本不明白，他自身有多么高贵美好，完全配得上我全部的爱！他根本不必处心积虑地侵占我，因为，任何时候只要他开口，我就会把我的身、我的心、我的一切都无条件地献给他！！

而外人指控他剥夺我的自由、残害我的生命，那些事归根结底，都是我心甘情愿去承受、无怨无悔去选择的！那些无关路人根本不明白，甚至那家伙自己也常常不明白——我真正的自由，就是被他所拥有，我真正的生命，就是永远陪在他身边！！”

藤崎听得泪流满面、浑身战栗，过了很久，她擦去泪水，轻轻握住少年的手：

“谢谢你与我分享这个故事。孩子，你真好，你的恋人也真好。我相信你们的相遇一定是上天的安排，也愿上天赐下更多的恩典与祝福，保佑你们重逢后永不分离，直至成为世上最甜蜜的情侣。”

“其实我该感谢你才对，善良的女士。能和你相逢相识，也是我人生中最大的幸运之一。”

少年在藤崎的安慰下破涕为笑，对她顽皮地眨眨眼，回握住她的手。

恬静的沉默在两人之间延续了好一会儿，藤崎突然心念一转：

“可现在亲友们全站在你恋人的敌对面，用尽一切手段迫害他，你的恋人也陷入了痛悔和负罪的深渊，甚至不敢主动回到你身边——三方关系破碎到这般田地，你打算如何修复呢？”

少年沉吟片刻，郑重答道：

“对于我的亲友，我愿意一笔勾销他们的所有过犯，无条件地宽恕他们的一切罪过。至于他们是否承受得起我这份大礼，是让我的宽恕化为祝福、还是沦为诅咒，就要看他们最深层的本心，最终极的抉择了！”

少年这番话说得庄重肃穆，严厉之下，又蕴藏着深深的仁慈。可他话锋一转，眼底再次爆发出犀利而霸气的锋芒。

“至于我的爱人——我可以放过全世界对我的不公，但唯独不会放过他对我的辜负！！哪怕那个混蛋已经放弃了自己，我也永远不会放弃他！！我会从黑暗中重新寻回他，我会击碎他最后的纠结和顽抗，我会铐着他、锁着他、困着他，将他永永远远囚禁在我身边！！”

震撼人心的爱情宣言终于结束，藤崎只觉得灵魂深处都要燃烧起来。少年流金琥珀的双眸，灼灼闪耀的额发，还有秀丽的脸庞上，那坚定、灿烂、骄阳般夺目的神情，都让藤崎不可遏制地想起……与她分别了半个世纪的发小，那位已经归于尘土的挚爱。

然而这一次，不等藤崎主动伸手，奇迹已自动降临到她掌心。少年突然对藤崎轻柔一笑，不等她反应过来，双手塔上她的肩，俯在她耳边低语道：

“对不起，时候就要到了，我必须马上离开。谢谢你，亲爱的Akari，我唯一的青梅竹马…..谢谢你时隔五十年时光，仍然记得……我最喜爱的咖啡口味。”

从记忆深处传来的嗓音，让藤崎脑中一片空白。下一秒，温暖的吐息就离开了她耳侧，少年和她稍微拉开距离，忽明忽暗的火光下，他年轻的面庞愈来愈清晰、愈来愈生动，直到再次化作…….那张让藤崎挚爱一生、日夜思暮的脸庞。

喧嚣沉入了寂静，万物复归于祥和，就在那一刻、那一秒，世界如同潮水般退去，藤崎明眼中只剩下了……含笑凝视着她的进藤光。

已是垂暮老妇的她，就这样头晕目眩地，注视着还是俊俏少年的他。仿佛为了安抚她内心的震荡，进藤伸开双臂，温柔地拥抱住藤崎：

“不要怕，明明，是我。你最亲爱的‘阿光’，终于再次回到你身边了。”

“啊……啊啊…..Hikaru，Hikaru！！我的……阿光！！！”

泪水再次决堤，被狂喜淹没的藤崎，用尽全身力气回抱住进藤。半个世纪前最后诀别之时，他和她曾立下此生不再相见的誓言。但随着进藤的死亡和复活，对从另一个世界走来的他，与尚处于这个世界的她来说，那个誓言的约束力已经烟消云散。跨越了五十年的光阴，冲破了生与死的阻隔，这对儿一直思念着彼此的青梅竹马，终于可以再次相会、紧紧拥抱了。

延续着少年时安慰藤崎的习惯，进藤像哄小孩似的，一边轻轻拍打藤崎的脊背，一边在她耳旁低声细语。他耐心等待藤崎止住抽噎，又捧起她衰老的双手，在她被岁月侵蚀到皱纹密布的手背上，虔诚地落下一朵……安慰与祝福之吻。

最后，进藤深深望进藤崎的眼睛，柔声说道：

“不要哭了，明明。从今往后，请你不要为我哭泣，倒要为我欢笑——因为，我就要去迎接自己的挚爱，并且永远和他在一起了。

临别之际，我还有一件最重要的任务要托付给你。明明，我要选定你为所有真相的见证者和守护者——我要让你亲眼目睹，进藤光临终之夜的真实情景，要让你亲耳聆听，进藤光和塔矢亮最深处的心声。”

41

进藤话音刚落，藤崎眼前的世界就沉入了无底黑暗。黑暗中唯有进藤握住她的手，引领她穿越时间与空间的隧道，跨越现在与过去的鸿沟，回到两年之前…..进藤和塔矢诀别之夜的情景。

幽冥中升起一簇朦胧的火光，火光深处，隐隐浮现出病房的轮廓和晃动的人影。随着藤崎急促的呼吸，她眼前的画面也越来越生动清晰，进藤稳住她的肩，俯在她耳旁低声说：

“明明，你已经不需要森田医生的摄像记录了。因为，我马上就会让你亲眼看到，进藤光临终之夜的真实光景，就会让你亲耳听到，进藤光和塔矢亮最深处的心声。”

然后下一秒，藤崎整个人都惊惧战栗起来，因为浮现在火光中心的人影，竟然不是垂暮之年的进藤和塔矢，而是正值双十年华的棋坛双子星，两人俊朗的容颜，青春的气息，都和拍摄于半个世纪前的，那幅黑白蜜月照毫无二致。

摄影术刚刚问世时，迷信的群众曾谣传人的灵魂会被镜头偷走，囚禁在一卷卷胶片中。而此时此刻，以具象化方式呈现在藤崎面前的，并非拍下塔矢和进藤衰老肉体的普通记录片，而是凝固了两人灵魂的全息电影——

是的，哪怕苍茫岁月夺走了进藤和塔矢的青春美貌，他们的心灵却一直沐浴在对彼此的深情中，日复一日得到温柔的光照，年复一年得到甜蜜的滋养。而经过半个世纪爱的洗礼，他们的灵魂也褪尽一切铅华，剥落一切浮尘，如同历经淬炼的钻石一般，愈加光华闪耀、璀璨夺目。

顿悟到这一真相的藤崎，再次震撼得热泪盈眶。透过迷茫的泪水，她看到进藤虽然依旧青春年少，可那消瘦的身子，灰暗的表情，都预示着他已走到生命尽头。清冷的月光透过窗帘，静静洒落在病床上，进藤披着毛毯斜靠在塔矢怀里，全身导管和引线已经摘下，失去焦距的琥珀双瞳，似乎下一秒就要融进茫茫夜色。

塔矢用尽全身力气抱住爱人，泪水浸透了进藤的脸颊，指尖在少年身上划出一道道触目惊心的血痕。塔矢的眼泪浸满了那么深的恐惧，他的拥抱流溢出那么沉的绝望，仿佛欲将双臂化作锁链，将怀抱化作牢笼，把爱人即将逝去的灵魂，永远囚禁在这濒临死亡的肉体里。

“亮，别哭了……每次你一哭，我会觉得…..心都被你揉碎了……”

进藤吃力地抚上塔矢的脸，失去血色的薄唇，轻轻吻上那斑驳的泪痕。

塔矢攥住进藤的手，任泪水浇透了他苍白的手掌，许久，用低哑的声音说：

“我和佐为天翻地覆的争吵，光你已经全听到了。佐为已向法院递交传票，明天就会行使养子特权，把你从我身边强行带走，送到美国接受实验药物的治疗。我们谁都不知道那些药的效果如何——是让你的生命勉强延长几年，还是让你病情突然加重、更加痛不欲生。我们谁都不知道…..留给你的，是最后一线生机，还是更黑暗的绝望。”

停顿片刻，塔矢咽下泪水，轻声问道：

“然而到了最后关头，光，请告诉我你真实的愿望。你真的愿意继续拖延下去吗？真的愿意像你病重时无数次承诺我的那样——哪怕每分每秒都要忍受坠入地狱的痛苦，你也依旧决心只为我一人而活….”

“我的答案……一直都未曾改变啊。”

进藤微笑着打断了塔矢的话，幽幽凝望对方的眸光，如同第一次陷入爱河那样甜蜜。

“是的，我愿意只为亮一个人活下去——哪怕每时每刻，都必须承受地狱般的煎熬。”

寂静。

“不！…..不对，这怎么可能？！”

塔矢声音都开始发抖，第二次向进藤确认道：

“事到如今，光你真的还这么想吗？”

“为什么不可能呢？我对亮的心意，自始至终就未曾改变啊。”

进藤的微笑更大了，但微笑背后，那苦苦隐藏的虚弱，却没有逃过塔矢的眼睛。

塔矢观察着进藤过于灿烂的笑颜，神情一点点凝重下去，过了一会儿，第三次询问进藤说：

“不，光，请你不要骗我。我是世上最了解你的人，你骗得了别人，却唯独骗不过了我!我们携手相伴了几十年，你早已习惯于乖巧地屈从我的欲望，习惯于温顺地承受我的占有，甚至习惯于……把我的意志，不加反抗地当成自己的意志！所以…..虽然光你一直承诺永远陪在我身边，但我心里也一直明白——为了满足我的渴望，你自始至终…..都在压抑自己的心愿！！”

塔矢深吸一口气，仿佛下定最后的决心似的，犀利寒冷的目光，如武士刀般刺入爱人的灵魂：

“可是光，到了最后的时刻，就算我逼迫你放弃伪装，就算我强令你坦白真心——告诉我，你最深的愿望，究竟是什么？”

再次寂静。

进藤和塔矢就这样沉默对峙着，又过了很久，久到藤崎以为他们会对峙到地老天荒时，进藤柔和而虚弱的微笑，终于在塔矢尖刀利刃般的审视下分崩离析。少年眼底泛起一波波泪光，死死抓住塔矢的手，呜呜抽噎着拼命摇头，似要否认爱人所有指控：

“不….不！！我从没故意欺骗亮，从没想过对亮撒谎！！我说想永远陪在亮身边，我说永远都不愿离开亮……这些话全是真的，全是我最真实的心愿！！！”

进藤突然阖上眼睛，溺水般剧烈喘息着，待好不容易缓过气来，把头贴在塔矢手臂上，断断续续地啜泣说：

“可是……再也看不到任何治愈的希望，每天只能靠药物苟延残喘，真的是……真的是太痛苦了！已经快要两年了，我无法进食、无法喝水、无法坐立、无法安睡，哪怕从昏迷中求得片刻解脱，剧痛也会很快追进梦中……疼到极点时，就连人人都能享受的正常呼气，对我都成了艰巨的任务、可怕的折磨……

亮，我早已被病痛肢解成块、绞烂成泥、压碎成粉了……是的，很久很久以前，我就已经不能称为一个活人了，我被疾病剥夺了生之为人的全部尊严，只剩这堆渐渐腐烂的残肢存留于世，任那些冰冷的仪器肆意摆弄……亮，我就快受不了了……不，很早以前，我就已经受不了了！！然而…..哪怕只能生不如死地苟活下去，哪怕只能一点点沦为腐尸、化作枯骨，只要亮还不嫌弃我，只要亮还肯要我，我就甘愿一直陪在亮身边，永远只为亮一人而活！！”

说到这里，进藤再也克制不住情绪，扑在塔矢怀里哭得肝肠寸断：

“对不起！亮，原谅我！！……求生和求死，这两个愿望一直争斗不休，几乎将我生生撕裂，让我根本看不到自己的真心是什么，根本不知道如何在两个愿望间取舍……所以，每次你询问我的时候，我只能遵循着几十年来的老习惯，不加思索地顺服于你的心愿……是的，持续的病痛，早已让我丧失抉择的能力……而服从亮的意志、满足亮的渴望，则成了我唯一有能力去做的事……”

终于看到谜底揭晓的藤崎，捂住嘴，拼命抑制住喉头的哽咽。是的，谁能料到进藤的真心，竟是如此简单直接…..而又矛盾重重。法庭上那场天崩地裂的对峙中，佐为和塔矢谁都没有说谎。因为就如佐为宣称的那样，进藤的确甘愿只为塔矢一人而活。然而也正如塔矢暗示的那样，进藤早已承受不住永无休止的折磨，萌生了脱离苦海的愿望。

为了自我解脱而死，为了陪伴恋人而活，求死与求生，两个截然对立的意志，竟同时存在于进藤灵魂深处。然而，千百年来，人性一直就是如此矛盾纠结、不可思议，就如藤崎在基督教名著《忏悔录》中，读到教父奥古斯丁对上帝坦白说——他曾被向善与向恶两个意愿拉扯其间，生生折磨数十年之久。

可最终替奥古斯丁抉择善恶的，是他全心热爱的上帝，而为眼前的少年裁决生死的，则是他奉献了全部身心的恋人。既然对塔矢温柔顺服了几十年的进藤，已经失去决定自身命运的能力，那么作为他唯一守护者的塔矢，必然会承担起这一重责，替爱人在生死之间，做出最终的抉择。

事情到了这一步，藤崎终于理解了塔矢终结进藤生命的复杂动机。而不出她所料，下一秒，塔矢就俯下身，一点点吻去进藤的泪水，温暖清澈的眸光，宛若阳光下融化的雪原：

“谢谢你，我的光，到了最后的时刻，你终于愿意…..向我袒露最深处的内心了。我们相依相伴了一辈子，一直都是你在服从我的意志，但这最后一次，换作我来服从你的意志了。我最爱的Hikaru，我再也不会让你因我受苦了，但我也绝不会让我们从此分离。你的两个心愿……我定会为你一一实现。”

说着，塔矢拿起床头的注射器，卷起进藤的衣袖，将试剂一点点推入他的静脉。藤崎知道那是远超少年身体负荷的高浓度镇静剂，短短五分钟内，就导致了进藤心脏停跳、大脑死亡。然而，也多亏了镇静剂强大的药效，临终前的五分钟，竟成了进藤饱受病痛折磨的两年中，唯一舒适而惬意的时刻。

随着血液扩散至全身的药效，让进藤的心智退化成了懵懂的孩童，他呆呆地大睁着迷蒙泪眼，完全不晓得爱人方才做了什么，只觉得日夜追迫自己的剧痛瞬间消失，呼吸和心跳也变得慵懒和沉缓。奇迹般脱离了苦海的进藤，天真无邪地咯咯轻笑着，伸开双臂圈住塔矢的项颈，像向主人撒娇邀宠的猫咪一样，额发反复摩挲着塔矢的脸，似要将自己的快乐，毫无保留地交予塔矢分享。

塔矢则一把扣住进藤的项颈，狂暴地咬上他的唇，浸透了滚滚热泪的吻，似要将进藤生吞活剥般痴狂。进藤被咬破的唇角散发出浓重的血腥味，只觉得下一秒就在塔矢唇下窒息身亡，他一边无力地推拒着爱人，一边气喘吁吁地求饶道：

“好啦…..亮，已经够啦！若看到你这样吻我….大家还会以为…..世界末日降临了呢！”

沉默。

“是啊，对我而言……末日已经降临了。”

塔矢抬起泪眼，对怀中的爱人哀伤一笑。

进藤惊疑地瞪大眼睛，根本不明白塔矢在说什么。少年的呼吸越来越短促，心跳越来越微弱，像即将溺水的人那样，绝望地抓住塔矢的肩膀，惊慌失措地乞求说：

“末日……末日是什么意思？！亮，为什么我一点都听不懂你在说什么呢？！难道亮不爱我了吗，难道亮要抛弃我了吗？！不，请不要不爱我，请不要抛弃我！！因为，因为……我宁可死也不要和亮分开！！”

“别怕！Hikaru，别怕，不要慌！”

塔矢握住进藤颤抖的手，十指交缠、轻轻摩挲，又伏下身，鼻尖轻蹭少年的脸颊：

“呵呵，我的小傻瓜，都到了这个时候，你还在瞎担心什么呢？我的Hikaru啊，我们相依相伴了一辈子，难道你还不了解我、还不相信我吗？我塔矢亮可以抛弃性命、可以失去自我，但我怎么可能不爱你，怎么可能抛弃你？

而且我发誓——即使是永恒的死亡，也无法将你与我的爱隔绝。现在我的Hikaru，听我的话，安心地睡吧…..我保证，等你一觉醒来，会发现自己依旧躺在我怀里…..就像五十年来，我们相拥着苏醒的每一个清晨……”

说着，塔矢像对最后的誓言加印盖戳似的，在少年脸上落下一串缠绵的碎吻，从那黯淡的金发到消瘦的脸颊，从那颤抖的眼睫到冰凉的鼻尖，塔矢无限温柔地亲吻着爱人每一寸肌肤，最后在他苍白的唇上痴缠不去。塔矢的哄诱和安慰让进藤放下了最后一丝忧虑，少年撑着所剩不多的力气，对塔矢露出一抹灿烂微笑，小孩子一样呜呜撒娇着，圈住塔矢的项颈，与对方耳鬓厮磨、肆意缠绵。

鲜血的甜腥与泪水的苦涩，从两人破碎的唇角一丝丝溢出。塔矢和进藤就这样无限痴狂地亲吻着彼此，仿佛天地已经消亡，世界已经毁灭，而他们心中无尽的悲伤和喜悦，也在这最后的拥吻中融为了一体。

是的，棋坛双子星长达半个世纪的爱之盛宴，即将在死亡的镰刀下灰飞烟灭。但最终诀别之时，仿佛死亡本身，也融进了这场绚烂无比的盛宴。死亡的烟尘，化作了盛宴巅峰时分，那点亮整个夜空的焰火。而爱情的童话，也在死亡降临的一瞬，得到了最终的实现。

然而天下没有不会散场的筵席，也没有永无终结的童话——金发少年搭在塔矢肩上的手，一点点垂落下来，他缓缓阖上眼睛，含着纯真的微笑，在爱人唇边，咽下了最后一口气。

亲眼目睹进藤临终一幕的藤崎，终于伏在地上放声大哭。透过重重泪光，她看到塔矢将头贴在进藤冰冷的心口，无声哭泣了很久。而当塔矢再次抬头时，他脸上的泪水已经干涸，空茫而寂静的眼神，仿佛灵魂已追随爱人飞到彼岸世界。

塔矢将进藤的遗体抱到床上，一点点抚平少年的头发和衣角，他的动作是那样温柔细腻、小心翼翼，宛如相伴五十年来的每个清晨，为在他臂弯中醒来的爱人穿戴衣饰、整理仪容。随后，塔矢掏出藏在进藤床下的匕首，凝望着爱人平静的睡颜，将匕首一点点刺入自己的腹部。

刀锋切开血肉的创口，痛得塔矢五官扭曲、汗如雨下，持握刀柄的双手几乎支撑不住。可他还是咬紧牙关，反向一扭手腕，让刀锋向深处的内脏挖去。当半柄匕首都没入腹部时，塔矢再也承受不住剧痛，低吟一声，身子一倾，倒在进藤遗体上，陷入了昏迷。鲜血顺着插在他腹部的刀柄汩汩涌出，染透了进藤的白衣，宛如雪原上肆意燃烧的罂粟、又如婚床上纷繁坠落的玫瑰。

眼前的辉光逐渐黯淡，进藤和塔矢的身影再次沉入黑暗。藤崎阖上泪眼，回味着方才看到的真相——

既要永远摆脱痛苦，又要永远与爱人相守，如果说进藤的两个愿望，矛盾到让人绝望的程度，那么塔矢替他做出的抉择，则直接到让人战栗的地步——既然少年的两个愿望不能由生命来成全，便只能由死亡来实现。既然进藤已无力在这个世界陪伴塔矢，那么塔矢便义无反顾地，去另一个世界陪伴进藤。

而此时藤崎也终于明白，棋坛双子星的爱情，到底有多么极端和炽烈。就像那场世纪婚礼中，两人在誓言所说的那样——塔矢和进藤不仅把身与心当作祭品，毫无保留地献给了彼此，也将生命的绝对主权，完全交托到了对方手中。从此以后，他们就是彼此唯一的神，就是彼此唯一的信徒，他们的生命，只能由对方守护、只能由对方加冕、甚至…..只能由对方终结。

直至塔矢追随进藤殉情的夜晚，这场刻骨铭心的爱情故事，依旧遵照两人的誓言上演。然而，从塔矢被森田医生抢救回来，情节就开始偏离预定的轨道。因为，当塔矢和进藤将生命的主权献给彼此时，也将自己的灵魂交到了对方手中。于是有权终结进藤生命的，唯有塔矢一人，而有权审判塔矢灵魂的，也唯有进藤一人。所以，当塔矢借助养子的复仇狂热，对自己的肉体和灵魂宣判双重死刑时，他也就背叛了对进藤的誓言，僭越了进藤才拥有的特权。

可惜，进藤绝不会放过塔矢背弃誓言、僭越权限的重罪，哪怕从天堂坠落地狱，少年也会永生永世追迫着塔矢，将对方牢牢捆绑在自己身边。此时此刻，到了塔矢裁决自己的前夜，唯一有权裁决他的人，终于再次追到了他身旁。而目睹了进藤为塔矢死而复活的奇迹，藤崎已隐隐预感到，少年对爱人的最终判决将是什么。

“我唯一的青梅竹马，我最信赖的朋友，临别之际，请你务必答应我最后的请求。”

黑暗深处，藤崎听到进藤的声音幽幽响起，感到对方拉起她的手，庄重地托付说：

“明明，请你取走我给亮的遗信，请你作为一切真相的见证者，替我昭告所有世人——塔矢亮一直都是清白无辜的，而无论此世或彼岸，我进藤光…..都将永远爱他。”

进藤话音刚落，无尽黑暗骤然退去，藤崎气喘吁吁地抬起眼，发现身旁的金发少年已经不知去向，而自己正斜靠在客栈沙发上，全身上下没有一点力气，俨然刚从一场昏厥中苏醒。她周围挤满了交头接耳的客人，年轻的服务生握住她的手，忧心忡忡地问她需不需要医生。藤崎刚要婉言拒绝服务生的好意，她的手机突然响起，一声声铃音化作凄厉的嘶鸣，预示着令人恐惧的事件即将降临。

“喂，我是藤崎明，请问您是……？”

藤崎吃力地拿起手机，下一秒，就听到凌子惊慌无助的声音，在电话那一头响起：

“对不起，Iraka女士！对不起…..我实在不该这个时候打扰你！可是凌子已经慌不择路了，已经不知道怎么办好了！就在十分钟前，佐为和我接到值班狱长紧急通知——狱长要求我们马上赶到监狱，因为塔矢爷爷他，塔矢爷爷他——”


	9. 42-43节

42

接到电话后的二十分钟内，藤崎终于撑着衰老的身子赶到事发现场。尽管警方为防止消息泄露，已对外执行最高级别的戒严，但监狱内部上至狱长下至狱卒，人人都陷入了极度的恐慌。藤崎和值班狱卒软磨硬泡半天，才从这个面色惨白的年轻人口中，套出了事情的来龙去脉——

原来正当藤崎在旅店陷入昏迷时，关押塔矢的监狱发生了大规模停电。这场突然降临、原因不明的故障，引起了工作人员的高度警觉。他们本以为囚犯破坏了供电设施，企图趁着黑暗越狱逃跑。好在经过紧急检查，发现所有牢门都照常密闭，通向外界的总闸门也关得严丝合缝。为了保证重要囚犯不出意外，典狱长还亲自跑到塔矢的牢房，看到他在月光下安静地打谱，这才放心离开。

然而半小时后，待电力系统再次莫名恢复时，众人却发现塔矢已凭空消失，而他牢房的铁门天窗依旧紧闭如初，没有任何从内部或外部遭到破坏的痕迹。

听狱卒讲到这里，藤崎揪住年轻人的衣袖，心急火燎地追问：

“门窗没有丝毫受损，所以塔矢不可能从内部越狱，也不可能有人从外面营救他了？！可是一个有血有肉的大活人怎么可能就地蒸发！？警方有没有发现塔矢留下的线索？！”

这个问题让狱卒脸色更白了，颤巍巍地回答藤崎：

“您问到了这起失踪事件最神秘的地方。是的，塔矢的确给警方留下了两条重要线索：一是他身上烧成灰烬的黑色和服，二是棋盘上看不出顺序的对局。”

烧成灰烬的和服？看不出顺序的对局？

噬骨的恐惧和隐约的希望，让藤崎心脏一阵紧缩，她正欲向狱卒追问更多细节，凌子的声音在身后蓦然响起，只见少女苍白的脸上，勉强挤出一丝虚弱的微笑：

“谢谢Iraka女士，您能来真是太好了。塔矢爷爷失踪的细节，凌子到了现场再为您详细说明吧。”

藤崎跟随凌子来到关押塔矢的牢房时，里面已密密麻麻聚集了一堆人。值班典狱长、审判塔矢的老法官、甚至十二名陪审团成员都悉数到齐。众人目光恍惚、神情凝重，几个不够坚强的陪审员，吓得手脚都开始发抖。透过层层众人，藤崎看到佐为一动不动端坐在榧木棋盘前，一名年轻法医跪在佐为身旁，戴着塑胶手套，小心翼翼地收集，那残留一地的和服灰烬。

惊恐的气氛弥漫在狭小的牢房内，藤崎盯着那堆沾满斑驳血迹、散发阵阵焦味的灰烬，心情越来越压抑，越来越沉重，正在这时，佐为开口询问法医说：

“法医先生，您认为塔矢亮会自焚而死吗？”

法医想了一想，回答：

“烧死的人必定留下骨灰，但这堆和服里只有血迹却无骨灰。所以塔矢先生即使自杀，也不可能采取自焚的方式。”

“呵呵，所以塔矢亮不是自焚而死，而是血尽而死了？”

佐为冷笑一声，目光却依旧没有离开棋盘。

“一般人流血量超过三分之一，才会危及生命。”

法医谨慎地向佐为解释：

“考虑到塔矢先生年近七旬、身体欠佳，或许短时间内急速失血四分之一，就会导致休克、晕厥、甚至心脏停跳等危险。然而，塔矢先生受伤虽重、失血虽多，我却并不认为，并不认为他……”

说到这里，法医骤然噤声。佐为觉察到法医的异样，转过身，寒霜暴雪般的目光，威严地审视着对方：

“塔矢亮的尸体凭空蒸发已经够骇人的了，我丝毫不介意听到比这更骇人的猜测。”

法医苦笑着摇摇头：

“可惜您有胆量听，不等于我有胆量说。我脑袋里的猜测实在太疯狂，疯狂到自己都不敢接受。还请您再给我半个小时，等我用多种仪器对残片做完全方位检测，再把最终的答案呈交给您吧。”

说完，法医手捧取好的残片证据，向佐为鞠躬告辞了。

年轻法医离开后，众人的关注点再次转移到佐为面前的棋盘上。藤崎只扫了一眼棋盘，就感到头晕眼花、手脚战栗，她求助似的望向凌子，少女立即会意地点点头，回答了藤崎的疑惑：

“是的，正如Iraka女士所想的那样。这盘棋就是半个世纪之前，塔矢亮和进藤光在海王三将战中的初次对局。前半盘依旧保持着两人少时对局的形势。但从十一之八的位置，两人的实力和风格都发生了翻天覆地的巨变，即使能辨认出后半盘依旧出自他两之手，但这盘棋交锋之激烈、局势之复杂、进展之微妙，让观者极难解读出行棋次序。在您赶来前，大家都在试图完成复盘工作…….”

老法官叹息一声，接着凌子的话继续说：

“塔矢在法庭上信誓旦旦对我宣称，进藤一定会在他临终前归来，与他完成两人最初的、也是最终的对局。然而，说我缺乏相信的勇气也好，即使亲眼目睹进藤现身，我也对他们之间的誓言能否实现将信将疑……”

说到这里，老法官有些无助地转向定睛凝视棋盘的佐为：

“佐为先生，您是塔矢家的第三代五冠王、是现今当之无愧的棋坛第一人，如果连您也看不出这盘棋的次序，那我们又该如何断定——它的确出自塔矢进藤二人之手？还是说，它只是塔矢模仿伴侣的棋风，一个人伪造出来的……”

“法官大人不必多虑，我是进藤本因坊唯一的继承人，是两代塔矢名人亲手教导的弟子，我不可能分辨不出两位养父的手法，更不可能读不出，他们落子的顺序。”

佐为断然否定了老法官的疑惑，沉思片刻，眸光微闪，低声命令女儿：

“凌子，再给我拿一张棋盘——现在，马上！！”

老法官和陪审团成员——那些本因坊门下的弟子们——个个脸色大变，其中一人赶紧从皮夹里掏出随身携带的折叠棋盘和棋子交给凌子，凌子又连忙把棋盘送到佐为手边，并自觉地为父亲摆好前半局棋谱，将进藤的最后一枚黑子，放在十一之八的位置。

佐为深吸一口气，闭目摒息片刻，再次睁眼时，周身的气场已静如子夜、明如皎月。只见他优雅地捻起棋子，将塔矢和进藤的落子依次恢复。黑白双色从佐为修长的指尖流出，交缠着环绕着，宛若清澈透明的溪流、生生不息的潮水、翻涌起伏的海浪，缓缓覆满了整张棋盘。

而随着战局急速发展，旁观者都开始心跳加快、呼吸急促，他们感到一幅波澜壮阔的彩绘卷轴在眼前缓缓展开，感到自己走入了卷轴中烽烟弥漫的古战场，亲眼见证两位饶勇善战的贵族武士的巅峰对决，见证两位缠斗一生的伟大宿敌的终极战役，见证一盘足以载入史册的……旷世名局的诞生。

滚滚沙尘中挥戈对战的两位武士，依旧是众人心中惊才绝艳的棋坛双子星。但在他们最初的、也是最终的决战中，进藤和塔矢的棋风也与众人的记忆大为不同。进藤宛如破茧而出羽化成蝶，彻底突破了连续十五年蝉联本因坊时，早已运用到出神入化的秀策流，指尖翻涌的棋步比秀策流更奇妙大胆、幻化无穷，仿佛潺潺清泉融化为片片辉光，片片辉光又升腾为簇簇箭羽，直到形成覆满苍穹、犀利无边的“光之网”。

塔矢也仿佛脱胎换骨重获新生，彻底突破了卫冕五冠王时过于稳健的的棋风，每次进击都像拔剑劈开苍穹，每次退守都像抬手重筑大地，攻时如蛟龙吞日，守时如雄狮逐野，既气贯长虹、大开大合，又稳如泰山、滴水不漏。

被棋坛双子星最后的对局深深震撼的众人，不禁想起半个世纪之前，桑原前本因坊对继承他衣钵的进藤光的祝福——围棋是两个人下的，名局的诞生需要两个旗鼓相当的天才，而对于进藤光来说，塔矢亮就是上天特意安排，与他共创名局的另一位天才。

而亲手恢复这盘名局的佐为，也想起了少时教导他围棋的塔矢行洋，曾不无欣羡的评价塔矢亮和进藤光的关系——对于以生命追求神之一手的棋士，宿命之对手早已超越单纯的劲敌，而是最了解自己内心世界的知己，是最能欣赏自己灵魂之美的伴侣，甚至是与自己休戚与共、同生共死的“另一个自己”。

可惜宿敌难寻、知己难觅、伴侣难求，艰险而漫长的奕道上，哪怕苦苦修行千年之久，也未必等得来自己心仪的对手。然而，塔矢亮不仅少时就与进藤光相识相伴，这位宿命之对手，后来又成为他一生之爱侣。这样的幸运，乃是尘世之至幸，这样的幸福，乃是人间之至福。

在塔矢亮和进藤光眼中，与彼此的对弈，既是浴血厮杀、对抗不休，又是魂魄相照、极致缠绵。同时，也正因为他们全身心地热爱自己的对手，全身心地理解自己的对手，与对手灵魂相配、生命相融，才能创造出……这样超越凡俗的伟大棋局。

而此时此刻，佐为终于不得不承认，塔矢亮就是进藤光唯一命定之人，正如进藤光也是塔矢亮唯一命定之人。哪怕是天地、鬼神、甚至毁灭一切的生死之劫，也无法斩断他们两人的宿命之羁。

落下最后一子时，隐忍已久的泪水，终于染湿了佐为的衣襟，他自少时起佩戴了几十年的坚固面具，也如烟尘般土崩瓦解。这位站在棋坛巅峰的五冠王、这位不怒自威的冷酷君主，此刻竟像个孩子一般，俯在两位养父留给他的棋盘上，无声地痛哭。

但此时已无人有心责怪或安慰佐为，因为所有人都盯着棋盘上的最后一手，唏嘘连连，哽咽不已。谁又能想到，进藤光和塔矢亮最后的巅峰对决，竟会诞生这样的结局——

三劫，和棋。  
棋盘上嗜血厮杀又唇齿相依的黑白双色，就像进藤和塔矢的命运一样——  
生时心魂相印，死时共赴一命，循环往复，永世纠缠。

“这样的结局，真是再合适他们两不过了。”

过了很久，佐为抬起头，含泪一笑：

“呵呵，可惜身为他们的养子，我竟如此盲目傲慢、冥顽不化。看到进藤的灵魂在法庭显现，我不愿接受奇迹的发生。看到塔矢留给进藤的青瓷杯中茶水已尽，我依旧不愿接受奇迹的发生。直到亲手重排这盘对局，亲眼看到他们的棋谱，我才不得不相信，进藤光最终还是…..回到塔矢亮身边了。”

略一停顿，佐为继续迷蒙低语道：

“可完成最终对局后，他们之间又发生了什么呢？进藤带走了塔矢的灵魂吗？可是……既然已经带走塔矢的灵魂，为什么现在都找不到塔矢的遗体呢？”

佐为的问题让全场再次陷入沉默，老法官的手机突然响起，他听到电话那头的讯息后，神色变得惊疑不定。

“佐为先生，塔矢和服残骸的鉴定报告已经出来了。然而，这份报告的结论太过超出科学和常识，我个人根本无法定夺真伪。所以，我还想请在座的各位，一起倾听这个结论。”

佐为像是预感到什么似的，眼底猛地一晃。他对老法官点点头，老法官随即按下免提键，下一秒，年轻法医的声音，便从手机那头清晰地传出：

“佐为先生，经过精密仪器的鉴定，塔矢的和服残骸中没有留下任何骨灰，所以自焚的可能性已彻底排除。而且他流血虽多，失血量却不足以致命……”

“所以您的意思是…….塔矢亮有可能还活着？”

佐为的声音有些发抖。

“是的，虽然现在塔矢活不见人、死不见尸，但他还活着的可能性极高。而且我在和服中发现几根发丝，因为肉眼的最初判断太过疯狂，我用仪器反复核实后，才敢向您汇报最终结论…….”

寂静。

藤崎只觉得空气瞬间凝固，电话这头的佐为和电话那头的法医沉默对峙着，许久，佐为才轻声回答：

“没关系，不论多么疯狂的结论，此刻我都愿意接受。”

“好的，佐为先生。”

法医咽了口吐沫，沉声说道：

“经过严格的DNA检测，我确认和服中的头发，不仅属于塔矢亮，还来自另一个人——而另外那个人，就是已过世一年、入土为安的进藤光。

或许在塔矢的和服中发现进藤的头发，这件事本身并不惊人。毕竟塔矢曾在进藤过世后剪下爱人的额发，和自己的发丝缠在一起，藏入随身佩戴的银质吊坠保存。

但这件事的惊人之处在于，和服中的头发并不属于两位年近七旬的老人。经过碳十四测定，我可以百分之百地断定——这些头发，来自十八到二十五岁之间的塔矢亮和进藤光。”

法医话音刚落，藤崎感到一阵天旋地转。剧烈的眩晕间，进藤临别的嘱托再次回响在她耳边，先前目睹的一个个奇迹，碎片般编织出完整的拼图，而开启最后谜底的钥匙，也宛若天启一样，降落到了她的掌心。

待喧嚣重归寂静，藤崎吃力地站起来，对脸色煞白的佐为深深一鞠躬：

“佐为先生，塔矢亮失踪的同一时间，我藤崎明也经历了不可思议的奇迹。事到如今，我深信肩负着进藤光亲自交托的使命，有责任把这份经历如实告知所有人，也让大家据此了解…….整件事情的真相。”

“肉体复活？返老还童？”

听完藤崎对进藤回归的描述和整个事件的重构，佐为嘴角猛地抽搐了一下。

“藤崎女士，虽然亲眼见到进藤在法庭现身后，我不会再排斥超自然现象，然而，您的这两个猜测实在也太，也太……”

“太过胆大妄为吗？”

藤崎微笑着打断了佐为的话：

“正常人一定会认为这两个猜测太过胆大妄为。可惜我藤崎明早已不是正常人，自从和我的牧师丈夫结婚后，我就一直在思考圣经中对复活的描述是否可信。几十年来我都对那些描述将信将疑，直到在旅店与复活的进藤光重逢。”

“不，藤崎女士，我一点不想指责您痴心妄想。事实上，您的两个猜测，的确是对整件事唯一合理的解释。”

佐为咬住嘴唇，痛苦地寻找着措辞：

“然而，我只是无法、无法…….”

“无法跨出常识的界限，相信超越常识的奇迹吗？”

藤崎再次体贴地读懂了佐为无法出口的意思：

“佐为先生完全不必自责信心不足，因为我们人类原本就是这样软弱彷徨、疑虑重重的生物啊。然而，如果真的存在一位神，那么这位神一定会垂怜人的软弱，体恤人的痛苦，甚至连我们的疑惑与不信，也一并宽恕了。”

讲到这里，藤崎不顾佐为诧异的眼神，像个温柔的母亲一样，握住他的手轻轻安抚：

“呵呵，佐为先生这个样子，像极了福音书中那位‘怀疑论者多玛’，那位无比‘希望’救主复活、却无力‘相信’救主复活的门徒啊。既然如此，我就模仿福音书消除多玛疑惑的方法，让您亲手触摸挚爱之人的钉痕，确认美妙奇迹的降临吧！”

佐为一行人到达因岛秀策故居旁的墓地时，正值夕阳西下时分。墓地上空残阳泣血，鸦鸣凄厉，树影浮动之间，无数座斑驳的墓碑，如同寂静无声的森林。守墓老人看到佐为带着门下弟子，浩浩荡荡来到“本因坊秀光”的石碑前，连忙放下正在修剪的雏菊，撑起佝偻的身子，向佐为毕恭毕敬地鞠躬：

“佐为先生这时赶来，是为了给养父扫墓吗…..”

“不，我不是来扫墓的，而是来挖坟的。”

未等守墓老人问完，佐为轻轻打个响指，两名弟子立即提起铁铲，不经任何允许，便开始挖掘进藤葬在墓碑后的骨灰盒。

守墓老人被这一行为吓得瞠目结舌，好不容易明白佐为要干什么，气得头晕脑胀、老眼昏花，指着他的鼻子破口大骂：

“不行！绝对不行！！哪怕您是进藤本因坊唯一的继承人，我这个糟老头当了棋坛双子星一辈子的棋迷，也绝不能坐视您这样大逆不道的恶行！！佐为先生您刚把一位养父塔矢亮送上刑场，难道转头又要践踏另一位养父进藤光的遗骨？！先弑父、后挖坟，两项滔天重罪相加，您必定要遭受天打雷劈、天诛地灭、永世不得超生啊！！”

“呵呵，就算天打雷劈、天诛地灭、永世不得超生又怎么样？”

佐为冷哼一声，一扬下巴，另外两名弟子立即上前，一左一右架住急欲冲上来和他拼命的守墓老人。

老法官、年轻法医、以及余下的陪审员——所有人环绕进藤的墓碑站成一圈，屏息凝神等待最后谜底的呈现。一直沉默的凌子紧紧依偎在藤崎怀里，激动得泪光迷蒙、全身颤抖，藤崎怜爱地抚摸着凌子的额发，又微微抬眼，望向最前方的佐为——

方才孩子气的脆弱已从佐为脸上烟消云散，这个酷似塔矢亮的男人，再度恢复了泰山压顶面不改色的威仪，一言不发地凝视着被慢慢剖开的坟墓。然而藤崎也知道，此时此刻，最渴望奇迹降临、也最恐惧奇迹破灭的人，正是这个面沉如水、不动声色的男人。

因为进藤的复活，塔矢的生还，不仅关系到佐为良心是否能够解脱，也关系到他灵魂是否能够得救。而如果进藤没能复活，塔矢没能生还，那么佐为必定会如守墓老人的诅咒一般，遭受天诛地灭的极刑，永远承受地狱烈火的焚烧。

最后一抹晚霞隐于茫茫天际，幽冥之间，万物湮灭，密如丛林的墓碑泛起莹莹白光，无声诉说着生的悲伤、死的苍凉。空旷的墓地中只余铁铲敲击石块的脆响，以及守墓老人孱弱无力的低泣。

终于，铁铲碰到了深埋在黄土下的金属，佐为的两名弟子取出进藤的骨灰盒，用细钩撬开盒上的铜锁，小心翼翼捧到佐为面前。

佐为凌烈如冰的脸色，仿佛等待终审判决的囚徒，可他眼底直面命运的决绝，又酷似古战场上拔剑待战的武士。只见他深吸一口气，在众人目不转睛地注视下，缓缓打开了骨灰盒，借着清冷的月光，藤崎也终于看清——

盒中干干净净，盒底程亮如镜，没有一丝一毫盛过骨灰的残迹。而盒子中心，放着塔矢亮一直佩戴在胸口的银质项坠，项坠之下，又叠着一张染血的白信封。

目光触及信封的一刻，凌子瞳孔骤然放大，情不自禁揪住了藤崎的袖管。藤崎想起进藤对自己最后的嘱托，也猜到了信封里装了什么，于是哽咽着搂紧凌子，把少女颤抖的身子紧紧裹入怀中。

佐为拿起塔矢佩戴至临终之际的项坠，轻轻打开，然后不出所料的发现……一股紧紧交缠在一起的金发和墨发，金发华美炫目，宛若阳光流淌，墨发乌黑柔亮，如同夜色缠绵。金发和墨发交织得如此紧密、如此和谐，仿佛创世之初被众神劈开的两半灵魂，历经千万世的劫难后，终于再次寻回了彼此，从此重归一体、永不分离。

佐为摩挲着两位养父留下的头发，对身旁激动不已的法医说：

“这次不必法医先生用仪器鉴定，我佐为仅凭肉眼都能看出——这些头发，必定属于年轻时的进藤光和塔矢亮。呵呵，那两个为老不尊的混蛋，仅仅肉体复活、返老还童都不能满足他们的胃口了，还非要越狱私奔、留发为念，把儿孙们活活吓疯才肯罢休！”

“哼哼，爸爸你又口不对心啦！”

凌子又笑又哭地揭露佐为：

“你嘴上吐槽两位爷爷为老不尊，心里其实特享受被他们吓疯呢。”

“的确，脑袋不正常的感觉，真是太好了。”

佐为毫不害臊地认同了女儿的吐槽，又转身望向藤崎：

“也万分感激您，藤崎女士，让我从今以后和您一样，再也做不成正常人了。”

藤崎早已激动到说不出话来，只能强忍泪水，向佐为点头致意。而佐为回给藤崎的，却是她在这个男人身上见过的…….最为纯净美丽、发自灵魂的微笑了。

皎洁月光下，佐为捧起染血的白信封，庄重地交到凌子手中：

“塔矢亮曾在法庭上阻止你公布进藤光的遗愿，但现在他们又留下这件证据，等于改变心意，授权你将其公之于众。凌子，进藤光去世前，曾指名道姓把信交给你保管，所以现在，也该由你来宣读……这封揭开一切真相的遗信。”

凌子说了声“好的，爸爸”，擦去泪水，恭敬地打开信封，借着月光，沉声读道：

“亲爱的Akira: 

写下最后这封给你的信时，我知道自己已来日无多。虽然你和佐为用尽一切手段救治我，但天定的寿数，岂是凡人可以随意更改。

我的Akira，我爱了你一辈子，临别之际，依然觉得相伴太短，爱你不够。倘若可能，我愿永远陪在你身边，怜惜你、宠溺你、安慰你、守护你。然而，哪怕我有再大的决心，依旧是软弱的肉身凡胎。病痛的折磨，远远超出我的承受极限。是的，为了陪伴你，我甘愿继续承受这难以承受之苦。然而，我却不愿你看到我肉体受苦，心里也跟着痛苦，更不愿你看到我为爱受苦，而产生无谓的自责和悔恨。

执着于生或解脱于死，或许是人生最艰难的取舍。但被病痛折磨太久的我，早已失去取舍的心力。亲爱的Akira，你是世上最了解我的人，了解我所有的矛盾、挣扎、与纠结。所以我知道，你一定会在我进退两难之际，肩负起身为伴侣的责任，替我在生死之间做出最后的抉择。而无论你的抉择是什么——只要是你为我做出的抉择——我都会满怀喜悦地接纳，开开心心地承受。因此亲爱的Akira，无论此时此刻，还是我离开之后，都不要因为我而痛恨自己、谴责自己、残害自己。

因为，就像我们的婚礼誓词所说的那样，我已把身和心完全献给了你，任你主宰我的生死，你也把灵魂完全交给了我，任我裁决你的善恶。既然已把灵魂交到我手中，你就再也没有权利给自己定罪。有权审判塔矢亮的，天上天下，唯有进藤光一人。有权惩罚塔矢亮的，此世彼岸，也唯有进藤光一人。然而，我永远不会审判你、惩罚你。因为我爱你，而有爱的地方，就永远没有审判和惩罚。

我的Akira，为了爱你，我愿意接纳一切、宽恕一切、包容一切——包括那些伤害了我们、又被我们伤害的人，也包括伤害了他人、也被他人伤害的我们自己。所以Akira，也请你出于对我的爱，而接纳你自己、宽恕你自己、包容你自己。为了你，我愿意与全世界和解。也请你为了我，与你自己和解。

亲爱的Akira，请你满怀希望地等待我回来，与我共同完成，我们最初的、也是最终的对局。请你满怀希望地等待我回来，为我们相伴一生的爱情，创造一个最完美的结局…….”

遗信在这里戛然而止，进藤凌乱的笔迹，暗示着他孱弱的身体，已无法支撑着再写下去。凌子将信纸装回信封，深吸一口气，微微哽咽着读出，进藤复活之后，在信封封口处，用鲜血写就的文字：

“以血为誓，唯余宽恕。以爱为名，再无定罪。”

43

《再见初恋》完结篇（上） 

藤崎和凌子并肩站在屋檐下，望着佐为在院中的樱花树旁立起墓碑，又将进藤的骨灰盒葬在石碑下。埋好骨灰盒后，佐为带着凌子在碑前跪下，叩首、焚香、祝敬。

朴素的青石碑上，刻着塔矢亮和进藤光的名字，礼拜完毕，佐为对塔矢亮说：

“既然进藤已兑现诺言，在你临终前归来完成最终的对局，那么佐为我也必信守承诺，将你和进藤合葬在你们生活了二十年的家中，合葬在你们最喜欢的樱花树下。”

说起“合葬”二字，佐为突然想起什么，微微一笑：

“说是合葬，其实也只是你们的衣冠冢，保存了塔矢浴火重生留下的和服灰烬，以及藏有你们头发的银质吊坠。这座衣冠冢仅供两家后代纪念你们而用，纪念你们结束了这个世界的旅程，又在另一个世界开启崭新的人生。”

说着，佐为站起身，与墓碑拉开一定距离，对两位养父的一生进行了盖棺论定：

“你们是世上最坏的父亲，对彼此的爱火烧得天昏地暗，不仅殃及亲友无数，也连累儿孙们跟着受苦。你们也是世上最好的父亲，不但愿意宽恕他人一切过犯，也愿意把生前一切留给后代。你们因爱沉沦，也因爱高贵，因爱堕落，也因爱得赎。为了守护彼此，你们曾不惜与世界为敌，但出于同样的原因，你们最终愿意与世界和解。”

略一停顿，佐为眯起眼睛，对塔矢亮这位此生最大的敌人沉声说道：

“我不是超然万物的圣人，你几十年来对我无数伤害错待，我虽已立意宽恕，但仍需一生时间才能真正释怀。所以每年临到你忌日，我都会来墓前好好骂你一顿，直到彻底消气为止。我会全心守护凌子，守护我唯一的女儿，也是你最爱的孙女。凌子十八岁回日本时，我会在你面前为她主持成人礼，并与她携手实现你最后的遗愿，重建塔矢家昔日的荣光。”

他深吸一口气，又对着最爱的养父进藤光，神色复杂地呢喃说：

“直到不久前我还像个天真幼稚的傻瓜似的，把你当成神明崇拜和依恋。但经历这番炼狱之劫我却终于明白，你这个神明徒有公正的外表，实际偏心偏到南太平洋。你慷慨地给予所有人温暖和关怀，但只把救赎之爱吝啬地留给塔矢亮一人。所以我要是再信你，就是信邪教、拜邪神，就是脑袋被门板夹了，就是双商被狗吃了……”

原本严肃的誓言突然变成孩子气的抱怨，藤崎拼命抑制住唇边的笑意，凌子则干脆嗤笑出声，不客气地拽拽佐为的衣袖：

“好啦，老爸你就别傲娇啦。心里对进藤爷爷有多感激，还是老实招认吧！”

佐为挣扎许久，终于在墓碑前再次跪下，对进藤光重重一叩首：

“谢谢你，我最敬爱的父亲，你无条件的宽恕拯救了我，让我不至在悔恨的深渊中万劫不覆。你无条件的祝福也给了我走出童年阴影的信心，让我能够不再像个孩子似的永远依赖你，而是能够从今往后自由地为自己而活，勇敢地创造……独属于自己的精彩人生。”

最后，佐为凝望着进藤光的名字，一字一句，庄严承诺：

“Sai不灭的执着，秀策未竞的志向，还有本因坊一门延续几百年的辉煌，最终都汇聚在了我这里。我最敬爱的父亲，作为继承了你一切的弟子，我在此郑重发誓，我会像你一样，为连接遥远的过去和遥远的未来而倾尽毕生之力。同时我也郑重发誓，终有一天，我会超越你和塔矢亮，达到你们一生不及的高度。希望我们父子重逢之日，你们两能够以我为荣、为我骄傲。”

三天后，东京成田机场，贵宾候机室。

晌午的阳光将大厅照得一片明亮，佐为和藤崎坐在落地窗前，一边欣赏远方的青山，一边悠闲地喝茶聊天。病愈出院的森田医生，正忙着为凌子最后一遍清点行李。少女则像往常那样，把杂活儿累活儿都扔给爱操心的“森田爷爷”，自己则大大咧咧坐在藤崎和佐为之间的茶桌上，一边若有所思地轻声嘟囔，一边在速写本上写写画画。

佐为瞅了瞅凌子手中的速写本，饶有兴致地问：

“哦，这是什么列表？录像、遗信、显灵、棋谱、空坟、头发……呵呵，小丫头现在就开始清点装备，准备为恢复塔矢亮的名誉而战了吗？”

“嗯，关键证据就这么多，我在想该如何合理地使用它们，让媒体和公众相信我们的陈述。”

佐为思索片刻，从凌子手中接过速记本，大笔一挥划去了，录像、显灵、空坟、头发这四项证据：

“为了保护进藤的隐私，塔矢曾坚决反对公布录像。即使到了另一个世界，他的决意也不会更改。至于进藤在法庭和客店的两次显灵，以及空坟中交缠的头发，还是不要公布为妙。一部圣经已经搅得世人不得安宁了两千年，再来一次肉体复活的奇迹，全世界又得跟着发疯。进藤和塔矢生前已倍受媒体之害，身为他们的养子，我不会允许他们死后继续被当成偶像崇拜。”

“可对于已经发生的奇迹，难道我们有权掩盖吗？”

凌子有些不服气地反问。

“按照我那位牧师丈夫的话说——虽然奇迹永恒常在，但愿意接受奇迹的信心，却是一种稀有的恩典。”

一直默默倾听父女讨论的藤崎，终于微笑着开口：

“所以我同意佐为先生的提议，我们并不需要完完整整重述奇迹，只需公布经过删节修改的温和版本就够了。”

“没错，我们只需公布进藤给塔矢的遗信，以及棋坛双子星最终对决的棋谱即可。”

佐为详细说明了自己的构想：

“虽然按照人间的法律和世俗的道德，塔矢私自决定进藤生死的行为，都是不可饶恕的重罪。然而读过进藤的遗信后，所有人也都会明白——棋坛双子星的刻骨羁绊，远非人间的法律有权评判，他们两人的生死善恶，也非世俗的道德有权裁决。

然而，进藤的遗信虽然足以向大众昭示塔矢的清白，却依旧没有改写两人的悲剧结局，而唯有能体会棋局玄妙的极少数人，才能从棋坛双子星终极对局的棋谱中，知晓进藤已信守承诺回到塔矢身边。于是同样的故事，同样的细节，芸芸大众只能哀叹无辜者含冤而死，少数幸运儿却能欣赏到，跨越生死而重逢的奇迹。

不过，为了预防这种真相只对少数精英敞开的情况，我已准备让本因坊门下的弟子们——原先裁定了塔矢死罪的十二陪审员，成为向大众传扬真理的‘十二使徒’，为恢复塔矢亮的名誉，而勇敢作证、奔走呼告。”

“呵呵，‘十二判官’摇身变成‘十二使徒’吗？不过也多亏他们对大众的见证，这部现代版的福音书，才不会落入精英主义的局限。”

藤崎明顽皮地调侃道，接着眼珠一转、话锋一转：

“进藤曾任命我为最重要的见证人，所以为塔矢翻案的浩大工程，我藤崎明自然义不容辞。文学作品天生就是打动人心的利器，我的《和风组曲》第一部描写了平安贵族的围棋，第二部着重刻画秀策的事迹，至于第三部完结篇……就留给棋坛双子星相伴一生的羁绊吧。”

“不愧是大作家Ikara女士，想象力真是太丰富了。凌子那丫头对两位祖父的故事了如指掌，还请允许她充当你的助手，为你提供细节和灵感吧。”

佐为微笑着回答藤崎，瞧瞧激动到两眼放光的凌子，又冷不防地补了一句：

“只是别让那丫头夹带私货，加入太多18禁台词。万一严肃的散文沦为不入流的同人，就没人拿其中的证据当真了……”

“喂喂老爸你瞎说什么！！我什么时候写过18禁同人啊！！”

“18禁同人你的确没写，18禁剧本你可一直在写。‘ALL光向’恋爱游戏的小编剧，森田先生可把什么都告诉我了…..”

凌子被佐为一句话噎住，只能炸毛猫咪般狠狠瞪向森田，老医生装模作样咳嗽几下，讪讪地转移了话题：

“佐为先生，且不说这项浩大工程，或许需要你投入一生心力，更重要的是，全世界都曾目睹你和塔矢如何势不两立。所以，世人越是相信塔矢的清白，就必然越是怀疑你的人品。而我最大的担心是——塔矢亮沉冤昭雪之时，就是佐为先生身败名裂之日。”

一语既出，全场肃静。

宅心仁厚的森田老医生，问出了所有人深藏心底的隐忧。佐为却像早就料到这一点似的，风轻云淡地回答：

“就算身败名裂又如何？自从亲眼目睹进藤复活的奇迹，我就决心只为自己的良心而活。所以，即使被全世界口诛笔伐，我也不会偏离自己选定的道路半步！”

佐为坚定而纯净的面容，就像阳光下的雪原一样耀眼夺目。藤崎和森田早已说不出话来，凌子则眼圈都开始发红。片刻之后，少女强忍着泪水，颤抖着伸出手，平生第一次，主动拥住父亲，然后不顾佐为惊异的眼神，伏在他耳边温柔呢喃：

“放心吧，爸爸…….即使全世界都抛弃你，我也会永远陪伴在你身边。”

带着无限的惆怅和无限的希望，藤崎终于和凌子一起，踏上了飞往欧洲的航班。佐为在最后一分钟驱车驶上跑道，冲上登机口再次拥住凌子，直到机组人员发出警告，才依依不舍地松开女儿。望着佐为落在凌子额发的炽热碎吻，凌子沾在佐为肩头的凄冷泪水，藤崎突然感到一种面对命运之羁的…..深深的无力。冰雪聪明的凌子自然体会到了藤崎的心情，待航班飞离地面、佐为固执守候的身影消失在夕阳之中，凌子转过身，含泪安慰藤崎说：

“放心吧，Iraka女士。佐为和凌子，绝不会重蹈塔矢亮和进藤光的覆辙。然而，为了摆脱前人留下的阴影，为了赢得独立自由的人生，我们两仍需要漫长的时间。而无论我们曾经如何伤害对方，爸爸和我，以后都会是人生之路上相互扶持的…..最重要的同伴。”

沉默片刻，凌子甩甩脑袋，对藤崎露出许久未见的、独属于她那个年纪少女的灿烂笑容：

“直接到英国中学报到上课，实在是太无聊啦。Iraka女士，看在凌子第一次来欧洲的份上，我能不能和你一起，重温两位爷爷每年的新婚纪念行呢？”

本就怜惜凌子的藤崎拗不过少女的软磨硬泡，在布鲁塞尔国际机场转机时补买了两张机票，带着凌子直接飞往了意大利南部。一老一小在历史名城那不勒斯降落，首先游玩了棋坛双子星享受浪漫蜜月的卡布里岛，又沿着铁路线一路向北，走遍了庞贝古城、比萨斜塔、水乡威尼斯、文化之都弗洛伦萨。到达时尚大都会米兰后，两人向南折返，回到进藤的挚爱之地，“永恒之城”罗马。

初夏和风温柔地包容着世间万物，和风吹拂之处，生机盎然的新绿纷纷破土而出。凌子继承了进藤对旅行的热爱和旺盛的好奇心，一路叽叽喳喳兴致高昂，专心游玩之余，还不忘和藤崎分享，两位爷爷每年新婚纪念行的逸闻趣事——

原来棋坛双子星初到意大利时，曾接受当地围棋协会某位富豪的资助，住进了卡布里岛上一座依山傍海的豪华别墅。两人在古罗马风情的庭院中，每天尽情享受温暖的日光浴和丰盛的海鲜大餐，浪漫缠绵地度过了整个蜜月。

原来进藤曾拉着塔矢在庞贝古城上演深夜探险，两人披星带月穿梭在拥有两千年岁月的古罗马街巷中，途中无数次被残垣断壁绊倒，还好几回碰到维苏威火山爆发留下的遇难者遗体，直到天明时才被景区警卫营救出来。好在两人虚惊一场却毫发无损，为表达感激之情，塔矢还和喜爱围棋的警卫下了一局指导棋，而两位棋坛传奇的签名也被奉为当地一宝，至今还供奉在庞贝警局办公室的玻璃窗里。

原来两人参观古罗马大斗兽场时，进藤被塔矢沐浴在夕阳中的俊美侧影勾去了魂，迷迷糊糊地冲上去，抱住恋人的脑袋就开始热吻。前来围观的街头演员口哨连连掌声不断，事后还死乞白赖缠着两人求合影。于是棋坛双子星不计其数的欧洲旅行照中，便神奇地混进一批他们站在大斗兽场前，和“凯撒”、“屋大维”、甚至“埃及艳后”的合影。

原来玩心大起的进藤曾和塔矢假扮穷学生，背着磨损的双肩包，或乘车、或步行，走遍了亚平宁半岛每一座历史名城，每一片乡间美景。两人住的是青旅的集体宿舍，吃的是最简单的匹萨和通心粉，随身只带少量现金以便购买纪念品，钱花光了就找上意大利围棋协会，随便露个脸就能赚回充足的旅费。

而对于这项每年初夏定时举行、整整持续四十年之久的“新婚纪念行”，进藤本人是这样解释的——十六岁时他不打招呼就带藤崎外出旅行，将塔矢独自扔在会所苦苦煎熬两周之久。所以，为了抚平塔矢少时的心理创伤，两人相依相伴的漫长岁月中，进藤都会用形式类似、年年重复的双人蜜月行，给予塔矢千倍百倍的甜蜜补偿。

听着凌子兴致高昂讲述两位祖父的旅行趣事，藤崎时而欣然微笑，时而感动叹息。温暖而略带忧伤的思绪，不经意间飘向了现在的进藤和塔矢。那两人刚刚经历了肉体复活的奇迹，而按照亘古不灭的宇宙法则，死而复生的人，必然已到达另一个世界。换句话说，进藤和塔矢再也不会出现在这个世界了，除非他们还有什么心愿尚未完成，才会向日夜思念他们的亲人现身。

想到这里，藤崎心底泛起隐隐的惆怅，竟不知道自己，是希望那两人恋恋不舍地再度显现，还是心无挂碍地奔赴彼岸了。

到达旅行的最后一站，“永恒之城”罗马时，凌子带藤崎住进了两位祖父每年都会下榻的宾馆。这座位于台伯河大转弯处的宾馆素以风景优美著称，当时正值旅游旺季，祖孙两人到达前台时，发现只剩下了顶层的两套客房尚可挑选。头脑机灵的凌子一眼相中西北角的房间，打开房门后急冲冲地推开百叶窗，然后下一秒，就爆发出惊喜交加的欢呼：

“啊啊啊真的太美啦！！！进藤爷爷果然没骗我！！！”

说罢，小姑娘体贴地拉过藤崎的手，为她指点窗外的如画景致：

“进藤爷爷曾对我说，他和塔矢爷爷每年来罗马，住的都是这家旅馆的505号房间。之所以选择这个房间，一是因为505这个数字和秀策的渊源，让进藤爷爷能够体会到‘家’的感觉，二是因为每天傍晚从这扇窗户，可以俯瞰罗马最美丽的全景……”

每日黄昏时分，罗马最美丽的全景吗?

藤崎顺着凌子指尖划所指，努力睁大了眼睛——

晚霞从远方的地平线上汹涌而出，如火夕阳之下，永恒之城的盛景恣意铺陈。穿城而过的台伯河宛若一条鎏金琥珀的带子，在习习晚风中荡起阵阵波涛。一轮金色太阳高悬在梵蒂冈上方，给圣彼得大教堂金碧辉煌的穹顶，染上了琉璃般清透的水蓝色。西岸教皇国的无数礼拜堂，与东岸历史中心区的巴洛克宫殿，交织起无边无垠的金银细毯。这张细毯徐徐舒展覆盖全城，一直延伸到古罗马广场的残垣断壁，延伸到远方地平线上，那恢弘壮丽的大斗兽场。

心荡神摇之际，藤崎听到圣彼得大教堂的钟楼敲响了钟声，随后，像是回应君主的命令似的，环绕在它四周的礼拜堂也开始敲钟致礼。一阵阵钟声如同一层层涟漪，由远及近又由近至远，以梵蒂冈为中心悠然荡漾开去，直到罗马的每一座教堂，都加入了这场空灵而浩大的赞美诗。钟声和钟声互相重叠、互相交错、互相呼应。旧音未尽，新音方起，悠远深邃直通天穹，循环往复直至无限。

而聆听着神圣钟声、欣赏着浩荡美景的藤崎，也终于明白——每年初夏站在这扇窗台前，相拥着俯瞰罗马全景的塔矢和进藤，究竟经历了怎样极致的幸福。

人们常说条条大路通罗马，就如每一刻瞬间，都指向了永恒。  
让每一位观者从瞬间的感动体会到永恒的静谧，或许就是罗马独一无二的魅力，也是进藤如此钟爱这座历史名城的理由吧。

“一开窗就能享受如此浪漫景致，怪不得这间房间，要标为情侣专用呢。”

藤崎对旁边的凌子狡黠一笑，少女立即涨红了脸，不服气地开口反驳：

“两位爷爷每年来罗马都预定这件房，虽然他两已经走了，但身为他们唯一的孙女，我自然有权继续住下去！再说了，今年预订这间房的那对日本夫妻没能准点出现，按照旅游旺季各大宾馆的规定，这间房就该归抢先赶到的我！”

可惜凌子的得意劲儿没持续二十分钟，便在前台接待处，撞见了那对姗姗来迟的“日本夫妻”。

说是“夫妻”其实并不确切，因为日本直到现在还没批准同性婚姻，而右手上带着铂金指环的两个青年，明显都是如假包换的男性。而透过昏黄的灯光看到他们的侧影时，藤崎只觉得呼吸都要停止了——

只见后方的青年手中提着行李箱，灰风衣、白围巾、身材高挑、四肢修长，及肩长发乌黑如墨，白皙精致的脸颊上，闪烁着一对犀利的凤目。他前方的青年则个头儿稍矮，暖黄色的套头衫，天蓝色的牛仔裤，灿金额发之下，是一张略显稚气的俊秀脸蛋，和明媚可爱的琥珀大眼。

遇到藤崎和凌子时，金发青年半个身子都趴上了前台，和接待员气势汹汹地争辩着。

“BAGA你们老板也太不负责任了！我们在机场取行李耽搁了两个小时，怎么早先预定的双人间就被抢了！！”

“对不起先生，现在正值旅游旺季，房源非常紧张。哪怕你们只晚到半个小时，按照先到先挑的原则，我们也只能把您预定的双人间，转让给那位老太太和她的孙女……”

“混帐！！那间房明文规定情侣专用啊，你们究竟怎么想的@#￥&”

“事已至此，多说无益。”

冷眼旁观的墨发青年终于开口，打断了这场毫无结果的争论，他瞥了眼恋人气鼓鼓的脸蛋，似调侃又似调戏地点评道：

“这次我们只在罗马待五天，就你那单薄的小身板，和我挤一张床完全没问题。”

不料这句话再次点爆火药桶，金发青年一个巴掌就向恋人扇去：

“拐弯抹角说我个头小是吧？！咱俩要换也换标准间，小爷才不想被你压一夜呢！！”

“等等两位先生！！请问你们是——”

眼看一场家暴就要上演，凌子颤抖的喊声，让现场瞬间凝固。

43

《再见初恋》结局篇（下）

宾馆昏黄的灯光下，两拨人马无声地对峙着。藤崎跟着凌子一步步逼近那对日本情侣，只觉得剧烈的心跳几乎撑爆胸膛。然而，就在终于来到那两个年轻人面前时，铺天盖地的幻灭，却将藤崎再次打入深渊——

是的，那是两个非常漂亮的青年。  
然而，并非任何漂亮的面孔，都属于她们朝思暮想的故人。

失望的痛苦同样狠狠击倒了凌子，少女的眼神从极度震惊到不可置信，再到难以抑制的恼羞成怒。

“请问你们是在……是在COS进藤光和塔矢亮吗？？！！”

凌子忍住满腔怒火，低哑的声音都开始发抖。

这声愤怒的质问让金发青年如遭当头棒喝，刷地一下涨红了脸。墨发青年则眸光一暗，神色渐渐深不可测，他看似安慰、实则强硬地环住金发青年的肩膀，将恋人纤瘦的身子紧紧锁进怀里，又不顾怀中人的羞怯挣扎，低头俯身，唇瓣不断摩挲着恋人的耳垂，又在那纤细的项颈上，无限暧昧地吐气如兰：

“没错，我们就是在COS那对棋坛伉俪。请问模仿自己的偶像有何不对？”

“模仿偶像没什么不对，只是跑出来乱吓人，就太可恨了！!”

凌子咬牙切齿地回答，深吸一口气，恶狠狠地补上一句：

“好吧，看在你们竟然COS到以假乱真的份上，我就把那间双人间还给你们，作为对你们的嘉奖吧！！”

说罢，丢下惊异的众人，头也不回地转身离开。

藤崎在楼梯拐角追上凌子时，少女正哭泣颤抖着、在台阶上缩成一小团：

“神啊…..为什么，为什么会这样？！为什么远看那么像他们，近看又完全不是他们……”

听到少女的喃喃自语，藤崎连忙抱住凌子，亲亲她柔软的发丝：

“小丫头别难过，这对儿小情侣的出现，一定是上天给我们开的玩笑。毕竟你的进藤爷爷和塔矢爷爷，已经在另一个世界开始幸福生活了啊。”

“谢谢Ikara女士，我也希望如此。”

凌子抹去眼泪，对藤崎挤出一丝微笑：

“不过，我把两位爷爷住过的房间让给他们，也算积德行善办件好事吧。就好像……虽然两位爷爷已经离去，但他们超越性别的真爱，还有对一切真爱的祝福，却会在曾经属于他们的蜜月套房里，永远延续下去似的。”

藤崎凝视着少女的泪眼，认真地点点头：

“嗯，我也相信是这样的。来，我们现在就收拾行李，尽快给他们预备出……一间最美丽的新房吧。”

于是半个小时后，藤崎就把钥匙交给了那对儿日本情侣。望着藤崎慈祥的笑容，金发青年小脸羞得更红了，交谈中简直不敢直视藤崎的眼睛。最后还是墨发青年谢过了藤崎，大大方方拿过钥匙。然而，他举手投足间散发出如此强烈的主人做派，仿佛藤崎交出这把钥匙只是物归原主，和额外的善意没有半毛钱关系。

呵呵，怪不得我和凌子第一眼会认错人呢。这小两口不光身材长相，连说话做事的气场，都和进藤塔矢惊人地相似呢。

藤崎心里这样感叹着，和两个年轻人互道晚安后，便回到了隔壁的标准间休息了。虽然标准间看到的风景略微逊色，但两张单人床的布置，确实更适合结伴出行的祖孙二人。要不是那对小情侣姗姗来迟，凌子又非要霸占祖父们住过的房间，她们这一老一小，其实原本就该住在这里吧。

藤崎望向那边床上的凌子，发现小姑娘已经蜷成一团儿，无比幸福地打起了小呼噜。塔矢曾告诉藤崎，小只进藤就像大只进藤一样好养，不挑食、不生病，脑袋一沾枕头就睡着，也从来没有失眠的烦恼。

藤崎安静平躺了好一会儿，可惜脑袋里天马行空就是无法入睡，只得悻悻地爬起来，打开台灯，从抽屉里搜索安眠茶。就在藤崎刚刚泡好茶包时，墙壁另一侧，突然响起咯吱咯吱的脆响。她微微一愣，原以为是梁上老鼠作怪，但仔细听去，才明白是床垫震动，带起了弹簧的伸缩。

藤崎万般无语地盯着墙壁，话说她几十年前住在大学宿舍时，不是没有遭遇室友深更半夜和男生滚床单的尴尬。只是，现在这家宾馆远非简陋的荒村小店，墙壁的隔音效果也绝非不好。可惜即使门窗紧闭，都能听到墙后的动静，只能说隔壁那对儿小情侣，实在是，太激烈了。

万籁俱寂的深夜中，墨发青年低沉的嘶吼，金发青年凄厉的尖叫，伴随着床板剧烈摇摆、弹簧上下震荡的节奏，穿越厚厚的墙壁，时远时近地传至藤崎耳中。突然，金发青年唇角溢出一丝似痛苦又似欢愉、无限魅惑绵长的呻吟，大腿内侧的嫩肉不断磨蹭着恋人的胯部，呜呜哀求着对方再深一点儿。

手中的茶杯啪地摔在地上，藤崎觉得一张老脸已随茶杯碎成粉末。虽然那个金发孩子的声音清澈甜美、十分悦耳，但此时此刻，藤崎一点儿不想听到，他如何在床上不知羞耻地引诱恋人失控。藤崎瞪着洒了一地的茶叶，猛然想起出门时忘了带安眠药，心情瞬间沮丧到极点，最后只得咬咬牙，用被子蒙住头，躺平了继续装死。

或许是新婚蜜月太过兴奋的缘故，墨发青年一直没有放过身下的恋人。金发青年的尖叫越来越凄厉，越来越沙哑，渐渐只剩下孱弱无力的哭泣求饶。最后，他连求饶的力气都没有了，只能像垂死小兽一样嘤嘤啜泣着，被迫跟随恋人狂暴的节奏起伏摇荡。

临晨三点隔壁终于没了动静，而被折磨到精神衰弱的藤崎，接近中午才从床上爬起来，遇到凌子担忧的眼神，只能随便编个借口，推说自己身体无恙。

藤崎跟凌子来到餐厅时，正好遇见墨发青年在自助餐前流连。心中默念无数遍“都活到这把年纪了，没必要和小毛头计较”，藤崎摆出长辈对待晚辈的完美笑容，主动上前和对方打招呼：

“先生午安，话说今天怎么没看见您爱人啊？”

说着，藤崎目光一斜，越过青年托盘中堆成小山的面包、乳酪、香肠、和甜点，敏锐地捕捉到，他正在亲手调配的蜂蜜薄荷茶：

“啊啊，难道您爱人嗓子不舒服？或许多加两片柠檬，更能起到润喉效果呢。”

藤崎狡黠地一笑，不怀好意地丢出试探。

“咦咦？那位金发大哥哥感冒了吗？昨天没见他嗓子痛啊！”

凌子听了，也睁着好奇的大眼睛，探过头来凑热闹。

墨发青年瞅瞅笑得别有深意的藤崎，又瞅瞅满脸天真无邪的凌子，装模作样地轻咳两声，不着痕迹地绕开了藤崎的试探：

“柠檬还是算了吧，我家那位不喜欢吃酸的。另外有劳两位关心了，他只是昨晚着了点凉，在床上休息一天就好了。”

说罢，便端着亲手配好的蜂蜜薄荷茶和盛满丰盛美食的托盘，头也不回地离开了。

啧啧，瞧这镇定自若的小样儿，脸皮修炼得真够厚啊。不过把美食端回房间，伺候恋人在床上用餐，这小子除了不知节制外，的确是个完美伴侣呢。

心情渐渐转好的藤崎，和凌子在古罗马帝国广场开开心心逛了一下午，又从路边摊上顺手买来一副便携式耳塞。两人回到宾馆享用晚餐时，正好碰见日本小情侣缩在餐厅角落里腻歪。金发青年毫无顾忌地坐在墨发青年大腿上，毛绒绒的小脑袋枕在恋人肩窝处，一边哈欠连天、昏昏欲睡，一边懒洋洋地张开嘴，接受对方喂到唇边的食物。

“蔬菜炖牛肉还要吗？”

“嘛，我喜欢牛肉，讨厌蔬菜。”

“好吧，等我把蔬菜都剔出去…..”

“哼哼你动作太慢啦，我又不想吃牛肉了，我想吃奶油蘑菇鸡！”

“你这个爱折磨人的小混蛋！奶油蘑菇鸡来了，乖乖张嘴，啊——”

“呜呜呜鸡肉太咸了！我要喝水！！”

“别急别急，水也来了。”

“咳咳咳大白痴！这样喂水会呛到啊咳咳咳！！”

“那可怎么办，这家宾馆的杯子，一向存在造型缺陷……”

“笨蛋！这还不简单，你用嘴喂我呗！”

“…………..”

“好吧……既然你都这么要求了，我就恭敬不如从命了。”

墨发青年低哑的情话，给整场对话划上了暧昧的终止符。随后，角落中就传来唇舌交缠的滋滋水声和耳鬓厮磨的火热呻吟，而坐在两人不远处的藤崎和凌子，觉得头顶都快冒烟了。

藤崎经过激烈的心理斗争，终于忍不住向凌子开口求证：

“话说当年进藤塔矢来罗马度蜜月时，有这样公开掉节操的吗？”

“怎么可能！两位爷爷只有进了卧室才恬不知耻，出了家门永远道貌岸然！！”

凌子嫌弃地瞥了眼吻得天昏地暗的小两口，精准犀利地落下最后的断语：

“哼哼，假若他们真是进藤光和塔矢亮，那棋坛双子星的节操，真是碎得渣都不剩了！！”

藤崎和凌子在罗马玩了五天，金发青年就在卧室窝了五天。他每天躺在床上享用墨发青年捧到嘴边的食物，蜷在恋人怀里睡过整个白天，只在晚饭时到餐厅小小地现身一下，像只被宠坏的猫咪一样挂在主人身上，眼睛都懒得睁地接受主人喂食喂水。

而开始使用便捷式耳塞的藤崎，睡眠质量也越来越好，最后竟和神经比水管还粗的凌子小姑娘一样，即使隔壁彻夜不休，也能脑袋一粘枕头就着。可就在第五天晚上，当藤崎塞好耳塞钻进被窝时，隔壁突然传来一阵巨响，像是什么东西从床上重重地砸下来，然后下一秒，金发青年孩子气的怒吼就凭空炸开：

“禽兽！变态！大色魔！！今晚你就一个人滚地板吧，小爷坚决不和你一起睡了！！来罗马整整五天五夜了，我双脚都没沾过几次地，旅馆大门都没出过一次，有你这样不分昼夜发情的吗！？BAGA小爷要和你离婚、离婚！！现在就离！马上就去办手续！！”

随后就是乒乒乓乓乱砸东西的噪音，从美梦中醒来的凌子，迷迷糊糊翻个身，闭着眼睛吐槽说：

“哼哼，事到如今还傲娇个什么劲儿？都公然要求人家嘴对嘴喂食了，下不了床纯属自作自受嘛。现在把错误全赖到对方头上，不把对方彻底惹毛才怪呢。”

藤崎哑然一笑，对凌子日渐精进的吐槽功力深深叹服。然后下一秒，仿佛老天爷特意要印证凌子的预言似的，墨发青年狂怒地大喝一声，墙后传来尖叫哭骂、拉扯扭打的混乱声响。最后弹簧床爆出一声巨响，两人齐齐倒在被褥上。一阵衣物撕裂和金属磨擦的碎响过后，墨发青年发出嗜血野兽般的粗重喘息，金发青年则像被咬住喉咙、命在旦夕的猎物一样，只剩下凄惨无助的悲鸣与呜咽。

墙角听到这里，想象力逆天的大作家藤崎明，已在脑海中精准地描画出墙后的场景——想必是金发青年被皮带和链条捆死了手脚，一丝不挂躺在墨发青年身下，即将遭受对方逞凶施暴、肆意欺凌。藤崎确认了后续情节再无悬念，便气定神闲地塞好耳机，又用被子蒙住头，对隔壁惨烈的一夜，坚决选择非礼勿听。

罗马之行的最后一天，凌子和藤崎来到台伯河岸的圣天使堡。一老一小参观了城堡内的教皇寝宫和哈德良皇帝墓，拍摄了城堡顶端赫赫有名的大天使米迦勒铜像，又迎着温暖的晚风，漫步在横跨台伯河的圣天使桥上。

夕阳下的台伯河泛起粼粼金光，大桥两侧的一尊尊天使雕像，沉浸在如梦似幻的七彩晚霞中。他们或手持十字架，或轻抚七弦琴，或研读圣经，或仰天膜拜，那栩栩如生的表情，优雅灵动的造型，仿佛下一秒就要展开羽翼、飞向天堂。

日暮时分游客寥寥，唯有成群的白鸽，依旧守在桥头与天使作伴。玩疯了的凌子从桥头到桥尾奔袭了好几趟，一边变换角度拍摄天使群像，一边兴高采烈地给藤崎解说道：

“Iraka女士已经听塔矢爷爷讲过，他和进藤爷爷在这里拍下蜜月照的浪漫往事吧？”

藤崎微笑着点点头：

“嗯，当时进藤纯净的笑容让塔矢看呆了，拉过爱人二话不说就展开热吻。结果两人还没回过神来，就被某位无良摄影师偷偷抓拍了。”

“是啊，今天是两位爷爷结婚四十五周年纪念日，要是能请他们故地重游，再来拍张纪念照该有多好。”

凌子搞定一圈天使像后，不甘心地撇撇嘴：

“话说他俩肉体都复活了，逢年过节给亲友露个脸、问候一声，也不算啥大困难吧。”

“真巧，今天也是我们两的结婚纪念日，请问能帮我们拍张合照吗？”

身后传来低沉的嗓音，藤崎和凌子回过头，发现一直赖在旅馆卧室的小情侣，奇迹般地出现在了桥头。

墨发青年还是初次见面时的灰风衣、白围巾。他一手提着行李箱，一手揽着恋人的纤腰，笑得彬彬有礼、从容淡定。金发青年则身着熟悉的鹅黄色套头衫和天蓝色牛仔裤，像只被收拾服帖的猫咪一样，楚楚可怜地窝在主人臂弯中。他双颊和项颈都弥漫着虚弱的红晕，仿佛还没从昨夜的热辣惩罚中恢复过来，又仿佛羞得没脸直视……早已看穿他傲娇小性子的祖孙二人。

发现这对儿节操为负的小情侣，竟敢又扮成两位祖父跑出来吓人，凌子嘴角狠狠抽搐了一下：

“结婚纪念？话说你们才领证几年啊，能和我的两位爷爷相提并论吗？不过看在本姑娘今天心情奇好的份上，就屈尊帮你们拍几张吧。”

“多谢这位小姑娘。我们想要半身像，再配上背后的城堡、夕阳、和白鸽。”

墨发青年优雅地抬起手指，轻轻一划，便选定了一幅广阔宁静的背景。

“等等！难道你不想和某位天使合影吗？”

凌子疑惑地问：

“来这里拍照的游客，多半都想和喜欢的天使来一张啊。”

“呵呵，其他那些天使我全看不到。因为最美的那位天使 ，早已降落在我怀里，被我牢牢捕获了。”

墨发青年柔情似水地一笑，眼底的幽光衬着夕阳的余辉，如同万年湖水般深沉热烈，然后，不等凌子和藤崎为那熟悉的答案心惊肉跳，便一把拉过金发青年，狠狠吻上了恋人的唇。

飞旋的白鸽、燃烧的夕阳、碎金荡漾的台伯河水、巍峨壮丽的圣天使堡，还有画面正中，拥吻到地老天荒的年轻情侣。过于相似的场景、过于相似的气息，让藤崎的心跳骤然加速，仿佛记忆深处，有什么东西正挣扎呐喊，喷薄欲出。

然而，就在藤崎心中的谜底即将揭晓之际，金发青年突然痛苦呻吟起来，双手乱推乱抓，死命挣脱对方的钳制。墨发青年觉察到恋人呼吸困难，只得依依不舍松开了臂膀，将那颗金色脑袋按在自己颈窝，轻轻拍打恋人的脊背，让他伏在自己怀里喘息休息。

短短半分钟内，被这场激情拥吻震到灵魂出窍的凌子，无意识间按下了无数次快门。墨发青年仔细检查了每张照片，拷贝走五张效果最好的，再次感谢凌子和藤崎后，便与祖孙二人握手告别。

“我们下站要去卡布里岛，在当年欢度蜜月的别墅，重温新婚的浪漫与甜美。”

说罢，墨发青年富有深意地对凌子眨眨眼：

“小姑娘，这几张照片也算给你的礼物。你可以把它们洗出来贴墙上，这样就能天天看到我们了。”

还没等凌子不客气地反问“你们以为自己是谁啊，还要本姑娘挂在墙头供奉”，一直腼腆羞涩的金发青年突然冲上来，把凌子紧紧揉进怀里，无视少女的挣扎反抗，在她额头落下几个重重的亲吻，又不顾墨发青年凌厉的眼刀，送给藤崎一个大大的拥抱，然后顶着熟透的红脸，拖着不灵便的腿脚，踉踉跄跄地拉着恋人跑开了。

直到一路跌撞奔到台伯河彼岸，金发青年才回过头，冲着呆若木鸡的凌子和藤崎，大力挥手告别：

“可爱的小姑娘，好心的女士，谢谢你们的陪伴！能遇到你们，真是太好了！！也祝你们…..一生幸福平安！！”

金发青年最后的祝福，久久回荡在永恒之城的天空下。这对儿年轻人转身离去的最后一瞬，藤崎依稀看到，金发青年明媚的眼底，泛起了晶莹闪烁的泪花。

结束了不可思议的一天后，藤崎和凌子拖着疲惫不堪的身子回到旅馆。凌子抓紧在罗马的最后一晚，坐在电脑前给佐为和森田写信，并顺手清点当天拍摄的照片，藤崎则忙着为明天的西西里之行收拾行李、备置衣装。

为了纪念进藤和塔矢，这次意大利之行，她们每到一地，必定会品尝棋坛双子星当年最喜欢的风味食品——从那不勒斯的龙虾海鲜面，到罗马的特制四季披萨，再到弗洛伦萨的牛肚包…..而明天抵达西西里，她们的午餐，又该换成进藤最喜欢的橙汁鸭脯肉了吧？

藤崎正沉浸在对美食的遐想中，耳旁突然响起凄厉的尖叫，她连忙转身，发现凌子正失魂落魄地盯着，今天刚刚拍下的情侣照。藤崎匆匆上前，刚想询问凌子惊吓的原因，却在目光触及照片的一瞬，完全忘记了呼吸——

飞旋的白鸽、燃烧的夕阳、碎金荡漾的台伯河水、巍峨壮丽的圣天使堡，还有照片正中，拥吻到地老天荒的年轻情侣。方才肉眼所及的一切，经过镜头的洗礼和净化，更加熟悉到令人心悸战栗的程度。

而随着镜头的拉近，藤崎竟恍然看到——

本该奔赴另一个世界的进藤光和塔矢亮，正无限深情地亲吻着对方。他们浑身上下都散发着青春的甜蜜，萦绕着爱情的浪漫，仿佛弹指一挥之间，瞬间即成永恒。而那幅已随故人归去的黑白老照片，竟穿越时间与生死的界限，重新染上了…….生命的华彩。

The End

《再见初恋》全剧终


End file.
